Things Never Change II
by makura moderski
Summary: Years pass since Naruto's 'death' and Danzou has become Hokage putting a tremendous strain on allied villages bringing the threat of war. Shikamaru leads the resistance opposing Danzou when he learns the truth through Kakashi about Naruto. shonen-ai yaoi.
1. The Encounter

Things Never Change II

The Encounter

**Disclaimer**: The characters depicted, settings, and some terminology in this fan work are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fanfiction written purely for entertainment purposes and nothing more. The author of this fan based work receives no profit gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 16, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, light sexual acts, non descriptive rape, inappropriate language, violence, character death, and male on male relationships.

AN: This is just the prologue so bare with me. I hope this story will exceed your expectations.

Naruto's heart was pounding in his throat as he ran quickly through the forest jumping from branch to branch to get away. He looked over his shoulder nervously to see he was still being chased. He picked up speed hoping to lose his pursuer, only to stumble on a branch and fall painfully to the ground.

"Shit!" he exclaimed while jumping up and continuing his running this time on the ground.

He could feel his pursuer gaining on him. He concentrated his chakra to his feet to give himself a burst of speed, a trick he'd learned from someone he once called a friend. He frowned, but was otherwise glad he'd learned it.

'Damn it!' he thought feeling his pursuer's chakra more clearly.

"Can't Konoha just leave me be?!" he yelled angrily over his shoulder while keeping up his pace.

"Naruto! Stop!" yelled the voice from behind him. "Please you don't understand!"

The blonde momentarily closed his eyes shutting out the voice that was once a comfort to hear. He clenched his jaw, and his lips set in a frown. He couldn't allow himself to be caught, even if it was him. He just couldn't believe Tsunade sent_ him_ of all people.

'Shika, please just go…' he inwardly begged the brunette would give up.

Naruto ignored the brunette's request and kept running as quickly as possible. Naruto's bright blue eyes widened as he felt Shikamaru gaining in on him. The blonde tried desperately to put some distance between them, but Shikamaru wasn't giving up.

Shikamaru was just out of his reach. Shikamaru wasn't going to give up, not now that he finally found him. Shikamaru's eyes held determination as strong as the day he found Naruto dying.

"Naruto! Wait please!" Shikamaru yelled pleadingly.

"I've stayed away from Konoha all this time, and I haven't once gone back and I have no plans to do so! So please just leave me alone!" the blonde yelled.

"You've got it all wrong! Please, trust me!"

Naruto let out a hollow laugh. "I can't trust anyone from Konoha, not even _you_." The blonde replied with tears coming from his eyes.

'I'm sorry Shika.'

Shikamaru felt like his heart was ripped from his chest. The trust he'd worked so hard to earn was gone. His eyes watered, but he wasn't giving up. He was going to make Naruto listen to what he had to say even if it killed him.

"Naruto! Listen to me!" he yelled forming hand signs.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the shadows stretching towards him, and his eyes widened in fear. He knew that if Shikamaru caught him in his jutsu it would be all over. Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks, and he reacted quickly forming a hundred or more clones, in which Shikamaru could only capture and hold several dozen of with his jutsu.

"Naruto I won't fight you!" he yelled looking around.

Shikamaru released his jutsu and watched as the clones rushed towards him, and he dropped his arms to their sides and waited.

The brunette closed his eyes tightly. He could see Naruto in his mindscape, and he smiled even though tears dripped from his closed eyes. He wasn't going to fight back even if it meant his death.

"I love you Naruto."

AN: Okay that was JUST the prologue. The first chapter will hopefully be by Christmas, but I'm so excited it may come sooner.


	2. Naruto's Nindo

Things Never Change II

Chapter 1 Naruto's Nindo

Disclaimer: I don't own.

AN: Okay it's finally here. I'm so excited. Some OOC, but it's not extreme at least I don't think it is. Also a lot of chapters will be centering around Konoha and Shikamaru, but it's leading up as you saw in the prologue/teaser. I hope you will enjoy it and continue reading and reviewing. : )

~ Months Earlier~

Sunlight flickered through the blinds of an empty bedroom, and a layer of dust had formed over everything within the room. A figure loomed in the doorway looking around the deserted room. Her hair was long and brown and she had a stern look to her. The woman sighed remembering that her son wouldn't sleep anywhere but the guest bedroom.

She shook her head and turned walking across the hallway to face a closed door. Her eyes held a look of worry, as she knocked. It was nearly three in the afternoon, and Shikamaru was still sleeping. It's true her son was lazy, but he was still a ninja, and being so he was never able to sleep in past twelve.

The woman frowned when her knocks went unanswered. She waited a few seconds before cracking the door open and peering in. Immediately her frown grew deeper at the sight. The room was dark even at such a late hour. Shikamaru had the blinds and curtains keeping the light out.

"Shikamaru, come on you have to get out of bed." She said gently though that wasn't how she usually addressed such laziness.

The lump on the bed simply ignored her voice and gripped the pillow over his head. He knew what day it was and he wanted no part in it. Yoshino sighed placing the bowl of soup she'd carried up with her on the bedside table, before opening the blinds and flooding the room with light. Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly against the light that now assaulted his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to wallow in the dark for the rest of the day, hell maybe forever.

"I brought soup for you." She said with hope that he'd eat.

"Thanks." He managed to mutter through the pillow over his head.

"Shikamaru I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, just tired from working, besides it's my day off."

"I know it's a lot more than that."

Shikamaru sat up at the comment his mother had made, and the tone in which she spoke it. Shikamaru had a look of anger on his face, and he just wanted to be left alone. Yoshino looked at the worn orange jacket her son wore, and sighed lightly.

Her features melted into an understanding expression, and her eyes darted to the calendar on the wall, but before she could speak Shikamaru did.

"I just need to be alone right now." He asked her with a serious look that worried her more than she'd ever had about him.

"It's been three years. Don't you think it's time to move on?" she asked hoping her son would finally move on with his life.

Yoshino just wanted to stop her sons pain with all her heart. She'd do anything in her power to do so, but she found that she didn't know what to do.

"Leave." Shikamaru snapped at her.

Yoshino nodded and left closing the door behind herself. She stood with her back against the door with tears in her eyes. Her son was in pain and yet there was nothing she could do. Sometimes she cursed herself for volunteering for the mission in Suna. She felt like she could have prevented her son's heartache had she been there for him.

She returned a few months after Naruto's death to find Shikamaru a complete wreck. He wasn't eating, sleeping, or training. All he did was lay in bed staring up the ceiling looking as though he was deep in thought.

She recalled the day she found out the nature of Shikamaru's relationship with Naruto, and everything seemed to fall into place. At first it was odd thinking about her son in love with another male, but after seeing the pain she knew there was nothing to do but accept it, which she did.

Shikamaru hadn't just lost a friend or comrade, but his first love. She couldn't imagine the pain he felt, and she felt horrible for not being able to protect him from it, after all isn't that what mothers are for? A mother is supposed to support and protect their children. Yoshino felt as though she'd abandoned him by leaving him all alone while she was in Suna.

Shikamaru listened to her footsteps fade as she finally left from behind his door, and he sighed. Three years already? It seemed like just yesterday Naruto was lying in bed next him.

'How did it end up like this?' he asked silently.

He looked down at the jacket of Naruto's that he took to wearing. It was true he once thought orange to be a ghastly color, but it had become a favorite of his over time.

Shikamaru sat in bed staring at the floor through deadened eyes. Today would have been Naruto's eighteenth birthday. He could hear the celebration that coincided with Naruto's birthday the festival of the fourth Hokage's 'heroic defeat' of the kyuubi.

'Some _hero_ sealing that thing into a kid…what a jerk.' Shikamaru thought darkly.

He grimaced listening to them all laughing and having fun celebrating the man who made Naruto's life so miserable, and he hated it. He hated them for being happy today of all days. They had no right, not after they made Naruto's life so miserable from the very start. He wished he could just leave it all behind, but he couldn't.

'I hate this place.'

His eyes quickly faded back to the deadened look they had before his anger peaked. He wasn't usually this bad, but he really never recovered from the news of Naruto's death. He remembered everything all too clearly for his own good. The day he heard the news came flooding back to him.

~Flashback~

Shikamaru woke up groggily and sat up too quickly almost falling over in his dizzy state, but he didn't care all he wanted was to find Naruto. He felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him to lye back down. Shikamaru noticed the belonged to Sakura and roughly pushed her back almost causing her to fall.

"Don't touch me." He growled at the kunoichi who was in tears again.

Shikamaru glared at her and then over to a very uninterested looking Sasuke. He locked eyes with the Uchiha and both glared intensely at one another, until the door creaked open ending their glaring for now at least.

"When the hell are we heading back out?! Naruto needs us!"

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to head back out, but he had orders. He was told to tell everyone Naruto was _dead_. Kakashi hated lying to them, but it was an order straight from the Hokage herself. Sasuke picked up on Kakashi's reaction quicker than the rest. They all felt uneasy by Kakashi's presence.

"We're not. The mission has been cancelled."

"WHAT? WHY?! WHERE'S NARUTO?!" Shikamaru yelled panic stricken.

"Have they found him?" asked Sakura hoping beyond hope that was the case.

Kakashi shook his head weakly. Sasuke's eyes were cast on the ground. Deep down he already knew what his sensei would say. Sakura looked confused by her sensei. Shikamaru however was split between cry and screaming. He knew something horrible happened but what?

"Does Danzou have him?" asked Shikamaru frantically trying to find out where Naruto was.

With one deep breath Kakashi decided just to say it. "Naruto is dead. ANBU ROOT killed him."

Shikamaru vaguely heard a scream and found all eyes on him. It took a few moments before he realized he was the one who had screamed loudly enough that half of the hospital staff came running into the room, but he didn't care. It felt as though he was dying. His screams echoed through the hospital for several minutes before he could be calmed down.

~End Flashback~

Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted by heavy knocks at his door, to which he ignored. The knocks grew louder and began to sound more urgent. He just wanted everyone to go away, and leave him be.

"Please, I've already told you I want to be alone."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at the lack of response other than knocking. He pulled his sluggish body from the bed and walked towards the door but it opened before he could reach it. Shikamaru came face to face with a member of ROOT. Shikamaru glared at the pale male before him. He hated anyone willingly loyal to Danzou.

"The Hokage wishes to see you." He spoke in an empty voice.

Shikamaru nodded his response and followed the ROOT member to the Hokage's tower all the while glaring at him.

The pale man's eyes were devoid of emotion as he spoke though it was no surprise to Shikamaru. He came to realize it was like that for all of the ANBU ROOT. Being emotionless was the goal of their training, and the thought sickened the brunette. Emotion is what made a person human, why take it away? He glared daggers in the man's back as he walked behind him.

The streets were crowded with festival goers and the noise level was much louder than the brunette could handle. His blood seemed to boil with each laugh he heard. He couldn't imagine laughing today, after all he knew what this day was like for Naruto and he hated this day. He found a slight bit of comfort that Naruto's last birthday was among friends, but it didn't comfort the brunette for long. He knew that one birthday wouldn't make up for years of mistreatment and even torture.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the ground as he walked on towards the_ Hokage's_ tower. The brunette clenched his fist at his side. The ROOT member looked back at Shikamaru with a smirk as he noticed the brunette barely able to control his temper. Shikamaru flashed the male a look of disgust. He hated them all.

"Something bothering you?" the pale man asked in a mocking tone.

"No, not at all." Shikamaru answered angrily.

The ROOT member smirked again before turning back around. They entered the Hokage's tower shortly. The pale man left Shikamaru in the waiting area and enter the Hokage's office. The brunette was fuming. Not only had he planned to wallow in guilt and sorrow all day, but he was forced to come to this place to face the man he most hated on today of all days. He clenched his jaw in hopes of holding his tongue, but the chances of that were slim to none.

The pale man poked his head from the Hokage's office and spoke. "Danzou-sama will see you now." He finished with a smirk knowing just how much Shikamaru disliked Danzou.

Shikamaru walked into the office and glared at the scarred and bandaged man sitting behind the desk. He was barely able to keep control of his body he was enraged just looking at the man who ordered Naruto's death, even before the council sanctioned it. Shikamaru believed him to be dirty and underhanded.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-_sama_?" Shikamaru spoke the last part with venom in his voice.

Danzou simply smiled at the boy's attitude toward him. Oh how he loved to torture Shikamaru, or anyone in fact who opposed him in any way. He smiled a bit evilly at the boy, before speaking. Shikamaru continued to glower at the Danzou, and the pale man next to him.

"It's about your last mission." Danzou stated vaguely, watching Shikamaru try to figure out exactly what he was talking about.

"Well, what specifically about it?" he retorted nastily.

"It was a complete failure, in fact it's just one of the many failures that make up your entire shinobi career." he stated with a smirk.

"I wrote a detailed report explaining how the mission was impossible from the start!" he snapped loudly.

The ROOT member darted to Shikamaru's side quicker than the brunette could blink holding a kunai to his neck. Shikamaru didn't even flinch, and to be honest he really didn't care if he was killed now. If he were killed now maybe he'd see Naruto again.

"Is that any way to speak to your Hokage?" he questioned in a threatening tone before letting the brunette go on Danzou's orders.

"Is that the reason you called me here on my day off?" asked Shikamaru dangerously close to shouting.

"No, actually it isn't." the Hokage smiled that evil smile before continuing. "You're being demoted." He stated matter-of-factly.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and tightened his fists at his side trying with all his will power not to attack Danzou right then and there. Danzou looked at Shikamaru before speaking again.

"That is all." He replied to Shikamaru's silence. Shikamaru was shaking with rage as he walked out of the office, and slammed the door behind himself.

Shikamaru could feel eyes on him as he stormed out quickly. It may seem like Danzou was going easy on him, but truly he wasn't. The Hokage made Shikamaru's life a living hell just for fun it seemed. Danzou purposely demoted him on the day of the festival knowing the brunette once had a connection with the 'little monster'. One would think the Kage of a hidden village would have more pressing matters to attend to, but in Danzou's case it seemed he always had time to crush the dreams and hopes of those who dare oppose or rebel against him.

Shikamaru's heart was pounding violently in his chest with rage, and frustration at this seemingly hopeless situation. He ran through the crowd of festival goers in a blind fury. He'd already been demoted once before this, and now he was a gennin again, not to mention it had to be today of all days.

Ino was among the people Shikamaru pushed harshly out of the way in his fury. She stumbled forward but caught herself before she could fall. The aggravated blonde held up her fist and shook it threateningly. She started to yell without looking up at first.

"Hey! Asshole watch whe-" her words cut short as she noticed exactly who it was who had pushed her aside.

"Shikamaru! Wait!" she yelled through the crowd, but the brunette ignored her calls.

Ino knew it was rare for Shikamaru to be rude like that and quickly pursued her friend. Her worry increased by the second as she broke out into a run to keep up. 'Damn it, slow down already!' the blonde girl thought frantically. She watched as Shikamaru quickly came into view and realized since they exited the crowd he began slowing down drastically.

"Shikamaru! Stop already!" she yelled loudly.

Shikamaru stopped and turned to look at her. He saw how worried she was and felt guilty for running away from her like that, but he just had to get away from those people. He still shook with anger even now as she neared him. Her bright eyes dimmed with worry as she looked him over.

Ino recalled Shikamaru's last visit to Hokage tower he'd come back all bloody, but it seemed this time he was able to keep his mouth shut. She worried for him ever since Danzou became Hokage knowing that Danzou was the person responsible for Naruto's death. Ino sighed in relief he wasn't hurt.

"What happened?" Ino asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing." He snapped angrily turning his back on her.

Ino grabbed his arm tightly and refused to let him go anywhere. "Don't lie to me damn it!" she yelled.

"I got demoted…again." He barely was able to talk through fits of rage.

"Shikamaru…" She said softly but before she could say anything else he interrupted her.

"I give up." Shikamaru stated in a serious tone. "I can't do this anymore."

Ino's eyes welled with tears hearing her friend say something like that. Her eyes held anger as she threw her arm back and swung it forward effectively slapping the brunette.

"Idiot! Have you forgotten?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He could never forget, although at times he wished he could forget everything and start anew. Naruto had always gone on about his nindo to 'never give up' even though he had once given up, but he made a promise to honor that nindo, a nindo Shikamaru along with the rest of the rookie nine intended to follow.

"No, I could never forget." Shikamaru replied seriously.

"Good. Now let's go." She whispered.

Ino grabbed his wrist and drug him back into the crowd. She had sensed ROOT following them for a while now, but she intended to lose them in the crowd. A couple months back ROOT began following most of the rookie nine, as well as team Gai. Danzou's suspicions have been ever growing, and he knew most shinobi especially the younger generations were not loyal to him in the slightest.

She could feel the chakra signatures growing faint and broke out into a run to further distance them from ROOT. It wasn't long before they reached Ichiraku Ramen. Shikamaru's body was less tensed but his mood was still foul. Ino bent over panting.

The ramen bar had been upgraded to a full blown restaurant with the help of the Hyuuga and Akimichi. There was still a place to walk up and order along with the bar seating, but most people ate inside these days. Teuchi saw the two enter and smiled warmly.

Shikamaru had become a frequent costumer since Naruto's death as well as the others in Naruto's age group. Teuchi looked a bit frazzled due to the festival. It was a busy day, but he always had time for Shikamaru, just as he did for Naruto.

"Hey, you two I was getting worried. It's been days since I've seen you." The last part was mainly directed to Shikamaru.

"I've been feeling under the weather lately." the brunette replied.

"Ah well you should have come sooner then, my ramen would've fixed you right up." he smiled.

Shikamaru found it hard to frown when he was here, and smiled lightly. Teuchi seated them and personally took their order. Shikamaru didn't have to think twice before ordering.

"So what can I get ya?"

"The Uzumaki Special, please."

Teuchi nodded already aware he'd order that. He turned to Ino who smiled.

"I'll have the same."

Ino concentrated on the nearby chakra signatures and sighed in relief. No one here other than themselves were shinobi Shikamaru looked at her slightly concerned, but dismissed it as she shook her head. It was important that they weren't followed here.

It wasn't long before they were eating which Ino was happy to see her brother figure eating. Shikamaru's mood lightened and his anger was slowly dissipating with each bite. The Uzumaki Special, was the exact concoction of ramen Naruto ordered himself almost daily. Teuchi had taken Naruto's death pretty badly and so to honor Naruto he put his special ramen on the menu and named it after him.

Teuchi brought them their checks. The check was normal, but the paper beneath it was vital information on Danzou's future plans. Shikamaru's heart dropped, and Ino tried to keep her face from showing emotion in case they were being watched.

"This isn't good." was all Shikamaru could say.

AN: Well I hoped you liked chapter one. I'm really excited and ideas are swirling around in my head 24/7 for this fic. lol. It's currently 3:37 am. I woke up suddenly and felt like writting. Weird huh? Well I'm really happy to see alot of you guys who read TNC have decided to follow on with sequel as well as some new people. : )

Thankyou soooooooo much! :)

**j.d.y.**

**jtwsnw20**

**chibi-kaze-sofia**

**PoseidonDemon**

**snuggledingo**

**Maiden of Books**

**Sephonei**

**Narachan**

**counter-intuitive**

**EmoPumpkin**

**yi-chan**

**Flightless Bird**


	3. Kakashi's Letter

Things Never Change II

Chapter 2 Kakashi's Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own.

AN: Pay attention some flashbacks present. Danzou OOC sorry guys. Also some things may be considered disturbing not quite sure though as my level of 'disturbing' are probably on a whole different level than most of you. I did my best, and I hope it's okay. : )

Kakashi wearily opened his eyes and strained to lift his heavy head. He cautiously searched the dark room in which he was being held. He sighed quietly realizing he was all alone. He was seated on the cold damp ground with his arms shackled above himself with chakra enhanced bindings. He struggled against them even forcing his own chakra through the bindings but it was all in vain. He wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

Kakashi could feel the blood running through his hairline and dripping painfully slowly down his face. He knew his hands were bound, but by habit he tried to wipe his face and only became even more frustrated with the whole situation. He gritted his teeth in hopes of quieting his anger. After a few deep breaths he was able to regain his composure and closed his eyes to wait for the next round of beatings that would surely come.

After Danzou had become Hokage he disbanded all of ANBU, but he gave them the opportunity to join ROOT provided they could pass the training that all ROOT members had to undergo. Kakashi willingly joined ROOT. He passed all the training with ease and earned Danzou's attention with his skill and efficient manner. It seemed Kakashi's personality had reverted back to his younger days before the death of Obito, and the rest of his peers viewed him as a traitor for joining Danzou so easily.

Kakashi spent a great deal of time on missions that he always succeeded in making his objective. With each mission Kakashi completed Danzou became even more interested in the silver haired ninja. Danzou thought it odd that Kakashi would be so accepting of his rule, but it _seemed_ Kakashi was actually pleased the Tsunade was gone.

Kakashi continued to advance in rank and soon gained the trust of Danzou, well as much trust as man like that could have of anyone. Danzou officially made Kakashi second in command of ROOT as well as a personal body guard. Even though Danzou advanced Kakashi so far he still gave the silver haired ninja the cursed tongue seal so that he could never betray him, well at least verbally.

That was the flaw of the cursed tongue seal. It would paralyze its victim if they _spoke_ in a traitorous way. Kakashi had cleverly found a loophole in this curse and used it to his advantage. Kakashi found that by writing he could pass along information on Danzou's plans. He secretly sought to bring Danzou into ruin and assassinate him to protect Konoha and all its inhabitants from his terrible plans, and he did have some horrible plans in store. Konoha's reputation was being tarnished more and more each day.

Everything had gone well. His first objective had been to gain the trust of Danzou, and since he had formerly been ANBU he was the only one qualified to even risk it, but he willingly did so even at the risk of being killed. His plan had worked out well until the day he was caught trading information, and that brings us to his current situation of his being shackled and bleeding.

Kakashi listened into the darkness waiting for those heavy footsteps that would undoubtedly bring him pain and suffering, but he didn't regret anything. He was proud of himself. He smiled knowing his end was near, but he was able to alert Suna of a surprise attack Danzou had been planning and now the Kazekage was safe, which meant Suna wouldn't fall into Danzou's hands anytime soon now that they had their guard up.

As Kakashi thought the footsteps echoed through the darkened hallway leading to where he was currently being held. He stared at the doorway as it opened to reveal Danzou himself. He stared defiantly up at the man he hated with all his being. Danzou scowled at Kakashi, and cursed himself for trusting the son of the white fang.

Kakashi's glare didn't wavier neither had his determination to keep his accomplices safe. He knew the risk but he took it anyway. Kakashi never felt right after what happened with Naruto and of course indirectly what happened to Shikamaru. The truth was he wanted to Shikamaru so many times, but he just couldn't. He knew that Naruto's life would be in more trouble than ever and with Danzou running the village he wouldn't be safe. It pained him to do this but in the end it really was Naruto and Shikamaru he thought of, even now. He died the day he failed to protect his student and village.

Danzou watched the bound shinobi before him with a look of disgust. The old man knew he could never trust the son of a traitor, and he mentally berated his decision to do so in the first place. He stepped closer to the bloodied body before him and cringed at his foul odor. The air was thick with the smell of sweat and the coppery smell of blood, but what bothered Danzou most was the defiant look in Kakashi's eyes. The old man kicked Kakashi in the ribs resulting in a resounding crack and a strangled groan.

"Still won't talk will you?" stated flatly.

"No." he spoke firmly.

Danzou kicked Kakashi in the face breaking his nose and sending blood down his face.

"Who else was working with you?!" Danzou yelled loudly getting angrier by the second.

"Go to hell." Kakashi muttered through pain. "Your days as Hokage are numbered and killing me won't matter there are others who will take my place, and there are even some closer than you think." He finished with a smirk.

Danzou completely lost it and began punching and kicking Kakashi with all his strength while yelling.

"You better fucking talk you bastard! Who was working with you!" he spat angrily shaking Kakashi's limp body only to realize he killed him before he got his answers.

Danzou punched the wall hard causing a huge dent to form. He rarely lost his temper, but Kakashi was trading information about his plans right under his nose. It infuriated the old man that he hadn't noticed before. He knew Kakashi had accomplices in his traitorous acts, but no matter how much surveillance he did it yielded nothing.

"Damn it!" he yelled kicking Kakashi's corpse.

~Ichiraku~

Teuchi brought them their checks. The check was normal, but the paper beneath it was vital information on Danzou's future plans. Shikamaru's heart dropped, and Ino tried to keep her face from showing emotion in case they were being watched.

"This isn't good." was all Shikamaru could say.

Ino's body tensed as she read the note, and she once again, but this time very discretely checked for the presence of ROOT. She couldn't sense anyone's presence other than the civilians eating their food. They slowly got up to leave, but stopped when they saw Sakura enter the restaurant. Shikamaru's heart stopped in his chest at the mere sight of her expression.

"It's true then." he whispered to Ino.

Ino did her best to hide her fear and sorrow as Sakura walked over to their table. She was in tears. Shikamaru felt awful really. There was a time he hated her, but things changed after Danzou took over. Everything had changed and in those short years they had all grown up. They all opposed Danzou's rule. He would never completely forgive her, but he was able to work with her, and in time he came to rely on her and her medical abilities.

"Were you followed?" Shikamaru whispered harshly.

"No I used Katsuyu to travel here." Sakura reassured him.

"I see."

"Sakura I'm sorry." Ino said quietly.

Sakura nodded while making hand signs to conjure up a genjutsu so they could move freely to their meeting spot. The moved quickly fearing the genjutsu wouldn't last long while she was in this emotional state and headed to the door leading to the basement of Ichiraku. Once behind the door and safely locked it she sighed dropping the genjutsu and sank to her knees while burying her face in her hands and sobbed.

Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her up and they walked down the cellar steps following Shikamaru whose expression had turned even more foul than before. They reached a wall that was protected by a genjutsu. Sakura released the genjutsu to reveal a door. They went through the door and sat down locking the door behind them.

"He's g-gone." She cried.

"Shikamaru and I just heard about it." Ino replied seriously.

Shikamaru paced the room thinking about the current situation, and no matter how he looked at it they may all die soon.

"Where have you been the past three days?"

"I was hiding in the slug realm." She replied in a voice full of sorrow. "It was what Kakashi told me to do right before he was taken." She replied crying again.

When Danzou became Hokage everyone close to Tsunade was killed. Sakura was able to escape this fate by marrying Kakashi, and by betraying Tsunade's _secrets_. Most of what Sakura revealed were well thought lies, but Danzou had no idea. He really believed Sakura a traitor, and when Kakashi married her Danzou spared her life. Since her marriage to Kakashi she began working in Danzou's office filing paperwork and such, but she listened to every tidbit of information that crossed her ears and reported back to everyone.

Even if the marriage was a farce Sakura held Kakashi close to her heart. They may not have been in love romantically but she did love him. It had been confusing at first, but she realized there were many different types of love.

Sakura placed her hand on her abdomen trying to ease her nausea, from her gulping air while sobbing.

"I didn't think it would hurt like this." Sakura mumbled through tears. "I mean we weren't _in _love, but I still loved him." Sakura broke down, and Shikamaru felt a lump in his gut as he paced trying to figure out what to do.

Ino held Sakura close. It had taken a long time but Ino finally decided to forgive Kakashi and Sakura, but she would never forget what they did to Naruto whether it was intentional or not. Ino remembered only to show the past doesn't go away when you realize you did something wrong. It was something you'd have to live with.

~Hours Later~

It was after hours at Ichiraku and Teuchi stood guard while making it look as though it was just a normal night closing a restaurant by himself. He used to have help with everything, but that was before Danzou took his daughter away. Teuchi's fists shook at his side. He remembered the day clearly.

It was back when his Ramen Bar was exactly that, just a plain old ramen stand. The day was bright and cheery even with the lack of children laughing and playing in the streets. After Danzou became Hokage children no longer played in the streets, but even so the day held no signs of the horrible things to come.

Teuchi opened the stand early that day in hopes to draw people in by being open before the competition. Ayame was making the days supply of noodles, and Teuchi was cooking up a large pork roast in a pot of boiling water to make his pork miso based broth.

He turned to see what he thought was a customer, and greeted him warmly. The man simply stared at Teuchi with a blank facial expression and extended a paper to the cook. Teuchi took the paper thinking he was being shut down. His reading was interrupted as Ayame let out a shrill shriek.

Two ROOT members had Ayame restrained. She struggled violently against their vice grip but she wasn't able to move in the end.

"If you continue to give us trouble we'll use force." Spoke the ROOT member who served the paper to Teuchi.

"Just what the hell is going on here!" yelled Teuchi loudly ready to jump the counter to kill the guy who was responsible.

"I haven't done anything!" Ayame yelled to her captors.

"No you haven't." replied one of the men who held her.

"Then why?" she asked trembling.

"Danzou has ordered for fifty young healthy women to bare Uchiha Sasuke's children, and you fit the bill."

Ayame screamed and fought against her captors and by this point Teuchi ran at the ROOT members with a knife and they simply knocked him out and drug his daughter away kicking and screaming.

Teuchi's eyes clenched shut as the memory ended. His gut burned thinking of how scared she must be. His anger peaked and he nearly screamed, but was just able to control himself.

Danzou wanted to waste no time in the revival of the Uchiha clan, so he detained Sasuke after he became Hokage. Then he inspected hospital records and chose civilian woman to use as baby machines. Ayame was among them for her good record of health and her looks.

Ever since Danzou became Hokage the whole village was falling into darkness. Teuchi saw firsthand how out of control Danzou was, so with the help from the Akimichi and Hyuuga clan he was able to build the restaurant he always wanted all while helping build a safe haven for the growing resistance against Danzou. Teuchi was proud to play his part in bringing down the bastard who took his only daughter away. He continued to keep watch while the resistance held their weekly meeting.

The all of the rookie nine except Sasuke stood in their usual meeting place along with team Guy. Sakura had cried herself dry and was asleep for the moment, and Shikamaru didn't want to wake her just yet. He had stopped his pacing and finally took a seat to address everyone, but found he had no words. How was he supposed to tell them it was probably over? How was he supposed to tell them they'd probably be dead by morning? Maybe he didn't care much about his own life but he doubted everyone else would feel this way.

"Shikamaru, how bad is it?" asked Neji quietly trying not to raise fear in the others.

"Bad." He replied.

Neji's eyes swept over to Sakura's sleeping form, and noticed her tear stained cheeks.

"It's Kakashi isn't it?" Neji asked.

The air in the room was full of tensed vibes as everyone's posture stiffened. Shino though he looked casual leaning along the wall quietly tensed under his long coat. Kiba tried to comfort Hinata who looked very afraid, and Akamaru whined softly responding to the feeling of the room. Kiba's face didn't betray him, but he felt the tension.

Chouji munched fiercely on his chips trying not to gnaw off his own fingers in his tension. He still had a bad habit of eating when he was nervous or even bored. Shikamaru glanced over at Tenten who absently twirled a kunai between her fingers, and Lee who was speechless.

Ino who sat next to Sakura had a fearful look knowing well if Kakashi even slipped one name they could be dead in minutes.

"Kakashi was caught, and killed." He sighed before speaking again. "It's possible that ROOT is on their way here to kill us as we speak." Shikamaru stated calmly.

'Troublesome.' He thought looking at everyone's reactions.

"Kakashi betrayed us?" Tenten spoke finally.

"NO! He'd never!" yelled Sakura finally awake.

All eyes shifted towards the pink-haired kunoichi. Ino watched shocked as Sakura yelled. Sakura stood shakily, and walked next to Shikamaru. She wanted everyone to know he'd never betray them.

"He knew he'd probably be caught, but he said he had to warn Gaara. Danzou planned to assassinate the Kazekage, and take over Suna." Sakura spoke quietly.

Sakura clutched her necklace tightly, thinking of Kakashi. She still was trying to figure out just what kind of love she had, had for the silver haired shinobi. A couple of gasps were heard throughout the room.

"How do you know he didn't tell Danzou anything?" asked Shikamaru this time.

"He told me he wouldn't even if they tortured him! He knew when they came for him he wasn't coming back! I know he didn't betray us! Please trust me." The last part was followed by tears.

Her hand traveled to her stomach again and she left it there. Shikamaru watched her curiously as she sat after her dizziness got the better of her. Everyone's fears lessened after hearing the rest of Sakura's account of what had happened. She panted slightly. Shikamaru observed her actions. Her face looked pale, and her eyes were red.

"Sakura, you don't look well let Ino take a look at you."

Sakura nodded. Lee watched concerned as Ino walked Sakura to the back of the room. The members talked amongst themselves. Shikamaru waited for silence to fall over them before proceeding.

"It seems we're safe for the time being. If Kakashi talked I'm sure ROOT would have killed us already, so I think we should get down to business, so we can get out of here before the curfew so we don't draw any unwanted attention to ourselves."

Danzou put a curfew in effect to keep people from roaming the village at night and holding their secret meetings. Although he claimed it was to lower the violent crime rate, but they all knew it was much more than that. It was just a way of keeping the village under his thumb.

"Neji, status report please." Shikamaru asked.

"With my byakugan I was able to detect ROOT's movements throughout the village. Danzou has upped the number of shinobi being tailed, which suggests to me he's getting nowhere in his search for the resistance."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Danzou _was_ slowly being backed into a corner, but now he may have an edge over them with Kakashi gone they haven't gotten anyone on the inside. He gritted his teeth. Things are going from bad to worse it seemed. He was really banking on Kakashi having not talked, after all their lives depended on his integrity. They only hoped even in a state of pain he hadn't betrayed them or this meeting place.

"Shikamaru, I have also observed similar reports, and I've also noticed a lot of ROOT movement towards Suna, but we already know why." added Hinata who was just in Suna for 'personal' time. "Also the Kazekage is safely guarded and Suna has moved shinobi to the boarder."

"Thank you."

Shikamaru next looked to Kiba and Akamaru. "We followed the scent you asked us to, and came up with nothing. I'm sorry." answered Kiba bowing his head in disappointment.

He felt like such a failure. Everyone else had something important to report to help, but his had been a dead end.

Shikamaru placed a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't think you would. I was just checking all possibilities, you did great." Shikamaru spoke gently to the crestfallen shinobi.

Next Shikamaru faced Chouji, who immediately stopped munching and donned a serious look. He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a scroll and look down at the roll of paper. He would have been proud if he hadn't been repulsed by his findings.

"Were you able to obtain a job as an academy instructor?"

"Hai." He replied quietly, in a harsh whisper.

"Good job. Have you discovered any changes to the curriculum?"

"Danzou completely reformed shinobi education." Chouji handed Shikamaru a written report.

"It's started already?" Shikamaru asked aloud.

Shikamaru had been worried that Danzou would target the children and turn them into his zombie shinobi, and he was right. It was exactly what he was doing. It seemed Danzou started the children earlier in the morning and kept them later at night. They covered twice the material as before. He grimaced when he read the part about some 'special' training given to kunoichi as well as training to increase the future shinobi's thresholds for pain.

He placed the scroll down. He'd seen enough of Danzou's filth. If something wasn't done about Danzou soon there wouldn't be anyone to oppose him, especially if he's got Konoha's youth brainwashed like his subordinates. Shikamaru fought back the urge to scream out his frustration.

"Excuse me, but what are we going to do about Sakura? I'm sure ROOT is after her as well." asked Lee worried for her.

"Hn." he hummed looking in her direction.

What was he going to do? Danzou would surely be after her, and when he found her he'd definitely kill her, but not until he tortured her for information on everyone in the resistance. He felt briefly like just leaving her to take care of herself, but dismissed the thought. He knew she'd be caught and killed if not by Danzou by rogue shinobi.

Even if a very small part of him still hated her, he knew Naruto _never_ hated her. He knew Naruto would protect her in this situation. The brunette sighed loudly and looked up at Lee who was waiting anxiously for Shikamaru's answer. It was painfully obvious Lee was still in love with her. The look in Lee's eyes brought a sinking feeling into his gut.

"It's troublesome…but we'll have to sneak her out of Konoha and find a safe haven for her." he stated deep in thought of the exact way they'd do so.

Lee's eyes lit up and his tension melted away. Even though it had been years he was still in love with Sakura, but he loved her quietly. He no longer proclaimed loudly how much he loved her as he did in his younger days, or go on how he'd protect her. Now he just did it without a word, although it wasn't like he had much choice since she _was_ a married woman. His smile faded looking over at Sakura's pale skin.

Lee watched as Ino leaned in and whispered into Sakura's ear. His stomach dropped at the kunoichi's reaction. He knew something was very wrong, but he stayed glued to the ground. He wanted to respect her privacy. There would be nothing he could do.

~Ino and Sakura~

"So what are you going to do now?" Ino asked.

"I can't stay here can I?" Sakura replied a bit sarcastically.

"That's not what I'm talking about forehead, and you know it." Ino spat angrily.

"I'll manage don't you worry about me." Sakura said with a fake smile. "But more importantly I figured out why Kakashi gave this to me." Sakura stated holding up a necklace.

Ino's eyes widened at the vile connected to Sakura's necklace. She stared at the crimson liquid it held with her brow crinkled in confusion.

"Blood?" asked Ino.

Sakura nodded already making the hand signs for summoning jutsu, and by this point mostly everyone had started watching. Shikamaru looked really interested in what was going on and made his way over. His eyes glued to the bottle Sakura was holding. The crimson liquid was barely visible from the dim lighting, but as he watched her draw a seal on the ground he realized it was blood.

'Summoning jutsu? What's she…'

Shikamaru's eyes widened in understanding and he walked closer to her. The blood had to be Kakashi's and if that were true she was going to summon a ninja hound. Well in theory she could summon his summoning dogs if she used his blood, but would it work?

Sakura finished the seal and slammed her hand down hoping it work. "Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a pop sound followed by a cloud of smoke, which slowly dissipated to reveal Pakkun who had already began talking.

"Kakashi, I never thought…." The pug's voice died when he saw Kakashi wasn't there.

"Pakkun." Sakura spoke gently.

The pug smelled the blood of his former summoner, and his eyes traveled to Sakura's fingers and knew Kakashi was gone.

"So he's dead then?" asked the pug.

"Y-Yes." Sakura answered with a trembling lip.

Everyone watched as the scene unfolded. Shikamaru was now standing next to Ino, whose eyes were also glued to the pug as it began to speak again.

"Kakashi told me he probably wouldn't make it back, but I didn't want to believe it." the pug's eyes were filled with sorrow and his voice laced with pain.

The pug lifted his paw to reveal two letters tied to his leg. Sakura untied them with shaking hands.

"Kakashi left you a personal note Sakura, and there's one for the lazy kid as well."

Shikamaru hadn't found it surprising Kakashi had left a personal note for Sakura, but a note to him? It must hold information he was unable to pass. Shikamaru took the note from Sakura and left her to read her own. Her note was probably personal containing nothing but his feelings. Shikamaru had no intention of reading it. His however he would read.

Shikamaru took several paces back from everyone, and started reading. In the background he could hear Ino shoving people away from Sakura so she could have at least a little privacy, but Shikamaru wasn't really listening. His gaze was glued to the note.

_If you're reading this I'm already dead, and I can't allow the past to die with me. There is something in which pains me greatly to tell and I'm not even sure where to start. I guess I should start with three years ago with the details you didn't know about Naruto's death._

_Naruto's death was never actually confirmed by the ROOT member who'd attacked him, and in fact the chances that Naruto survived that day are great. I'm the only one remaining alive who knows this information, and I can't allow it to follow me to my grave._

_My purpose in writing this to you is not to be forgiven in any way. I don't deserve to be forgiven, not after all my sins. I just couldn't allow this truth to die with me. I had to tell you. Please find Naruto, and take care of him. _

Shikamaru shook with anger and shock. His eyes were wide as he finished reading the letter. All thought processes came to a screeching halt. The brunette's mind was completely blank and he struggled to process what he'd just read.

'_Naruto's alive?'_

AN: Okay, I did my best and I know I said I'd 'punish' Kakashi and Sakura, so in a way I did…also I'm sorry for late update. Now the story can get moving. : )** Okay I've opened a poll on my profile and I'd appreciate it if you'd all vote on it thank you! : )**

**Thank you to those who review chapter one! : ) **

**yi-chan**

**snuggledingo**

**counter-intuitive**

**narachan**

**Xtremo3000**

**Sephonei**

**j.d.y.**

**Queen brat**

**chibi-kaze-sofia**

**krystal**

**PoseidonDemon**

**wiiTneSs**

**Flightless Bird**

**Maiden of Books**

**AkatsukiGurl21**

**Sesshomaru's one and only**

**bluecrystal angel**


	4. Shikamaru's Decision

Things Never Change II

Chapter 3 Shikamaru's Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly… : (

AN: okay guys I'm working really, really, hard on this. To be honest I didn't think it would be so hard. Lol. But I've always loved a challenge. : ) Well, thanks for the reviews they really get me pumped to write! Also some OOC I think...but it shouldn't be too bad.

**Okay guys I'd really appreciate it if you would take the time to vote on my poll displayed on my profile. : ) It would really mean a lot to me. Thank you! It will determine the next story I will write.**

Shikamaru shook with anger and shock. His eyes were wide as he finished reading the letter. All thought processes came to a screeching halt. The brunette's mind was completely blank and he struggled to process what he'd just read.

'_Naruto's alive?'_

Shikamaru fought to control his body as it shook uncontrollably, but he ended up on the floor anyway not that he really noticed nor cared at the moment. Shikamaru sat on the floor with wide eyes re-reading the note over and over, after all he must have misread it right? He felt his chest tighten and a lump form in his gut.

'_Naruto….you can't be alive…'_ thought Shikamaru.

Ino saw Shikamaru fall to the floor and had rushed over. He barely registered her presence next to him as he traced the words silently with his eyes trying to understand. His thoughts kicked back on in hyper drive after being stalled. Questions flooded the brunette's mind. Ino watched frozen in place as Shikamaru read and re-read his letter. She worried more each time his eyes traveled back to the top of the paper between his fingers.

'Okay…slow down now…' he told himself as he began breaking down the situation in his mind. There just had to be a reasonable explanation as to why this letter states Naruto is alive, when he couldn't be. It's been years, and if Naruto were still alive he'd know it…right?

He examined the paper slowly turning it, and concluded it was the paper Kakashi commonly used. The hand writing also seemed to be Kakashi's but it wasn't difficult for someone to copy hand writing. Shikamaru turned and addressed Pakkun a bit nastily.

"Kakashi didn't write this." He stated in a voice laced with pain as he held it out towards Pakkun. "Who really wrote this?!" Shikamaru demanded angrily.

The attention in the room shifted from Sakura and all eyes were on Shikamaru. They all looked confused even Ino who hadn't been able to read the letter in which Shikamaru held in a death grip. The pug looked up confused by Shikamaru's sudden outburst that the letter was a fake.

"I watched Kakashi write it with my own eyes." the pug replied in a serious tone.

Shikamaru lost his breath and his eyes widened. Naruto was really alive? The brunette tried to speak but nothing came and his mouth gaped like fish out of water trying to speak.

"Shikamaru! Shika…maru? What's going on?" Ino all but screamed the last part as the brunette fell to his knees and tears streaked his face.

He still couldn't speak and handed Ino the letter to read for herself. Ino's eyes traveled to the letter in his hand and her eyes widened tenfold. Ino gasped loudly making everyone in the room once again uncomfortable with their unknown situation, but none dared to ask.

"N-No w-way…" she murmured looking down at Shikamaru, who still sat on the floor after such shocking news.

"It's not possible is it?" Ino asked him. "They couldn't have lied about his death?"

"W-who's death?" asked Hinata.

By this time Kiba snatched the letter from Ino and began frantically reading, while Chouji tried to stop him. After all, the letter had been addressed to Shikamaru, not Kiba and if Shikamaru wanted everyone to know he would tell them. Chouji and Kiba were arguing over the letter when everyone went quiet.

Shikamaru spoke again answering Ino, and everyone was silently listening to his words.

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore…" Shikamaru replied sorrowfully. "But Kakashi left this as his last message to me, and I find it hard to believe he'd lie. A man on his death bed has no reason to lie."

"Shikamaru, do mind filling us in already?" Tenten asked impatiently, but there was a slight hint of fear in her voice.

His eyes widened realizing everyone was waiting to hear from him, and they were watching their 'leader' crying like a child. Shikamaru didn't look at any of them, or rather he couldn't just yet, but he slowly stood anyway. As the leader of this resistance he had a responsibility, and he shouldn't show himself in such a weakened state. He managed to regain composure, but still found himself unable to speak.

The sound of rustling paper could be heard accompanied by muffled gasps as Chouji lost and letter was passed around. Neji being patient was last to read the letter. His eyes narrowed at the words before him.

"Shikamaru, what do you intend to do?" Neji asked bluntly.

"I'm not sure." He replied truthfully.

"But if what Kakashi has written is tru-" Neji was interrupted.

"I know, I'd be abandoning Naruto again if I stay and do nothing..." he trailed off solemnly.

Immediately following his statement was a loud smack to which everyone fell silent. Ino shook furiously and Shikamaru glared at the kunoichi. For the second time that day he'd been slapped across the face. Her hand shook as she brought it back down from Shikamaru's face, but she firmly stood her ground.

"Stop saying stuff like that! Baka! It wasn't your fault!" yelled Ino angrily at Shikamaru who looked sadly at the ground.

"If N-Naruto-k-kun didn't die…why were we told he d-did?" Hinata asked quietly from next to Kiba.

"Isn't it obvious?" Neji responded. "You all know the details of his disappearance. Danzou wanted Naruto dead so just when he thought Naruto was dead why would anyone say different?"

"I see Kakashi did it to protect Naruto…but still why couldn't he tell us earlier?" asked Kiba rather loudly.

"I bet Tsunade-shishou swore him to secrecy." Sakura finally spoke on the matter, having finished reading her letter.

"So when are we heading out?" asked Kiba with lifted spirits.

Shikamaru frowned. He'd been analyzing there situation for the past ten minutes and it didn't seem likely they'd be heading out for Naruto, nor did it seem like a good idea under the circumstances however much he hated it.

"Idiot." Neji let slip out.

Kiba raised his fist at the Hyuuga to which Neji just smirked. "Really, how you made it this far with your intelligence level is beyond me."

"Bastard!" yelled Kiba loudly while Shino and Hinata held him back.

"First off we don't even know where to look, and it's been so long I doubt even _your_ nose couldn't pick up his trail. Secondly, isn't he better off being 'dead'? After all if Danzou found out he'd surely send ROOT after him again. Thirdly, even if we find him then what? We obviously can't bring him back here can we and who's to say he'd even want to come back…I mean look at the situation from his point of view. He must think Konoha betrayed him."

By the time Neji finished speaking Kiba had fallen silent and his features had saddened. He just wanted to see his friend again, and hadn't given it any thought. He clenched his jaw the time for childish outburst should have left him long ago, but still he was so angry he could barely contain himself.

Shikamaru's fists clenched at his side, and he couldn't bear the thought of Naruto out there somewhere alone, even when he knew Naruto was safer if everyone thought he was dead.

"What are you talking about?! We can't just leave Naruto out there!" yelled Ino.

"Hnm…and I suppose you'd have us bring him here where his life is most certainly in danger then?"Neji asked Ino.

Ino frowned, but she knew the Hyuuga was right. She'd over reacted to the news and only thought about what she knew Shikamaru wanted, not what was best for the current situation.

"He's right it's just not safe for Naruto here." added Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"We could make it safe." mused Shikamaru quietly thinking.

All eyes were on Shikamaru who against his better judgment was formulating a plan of action to get Naruto back into Konoha. He really didn't seem to be thinking clearly. All he wanted was to have Naruto back in Konoha with them.

"How's that?" asked Neji with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll just kill Danzou." He said with a smirk.

"We've trying to do that since we started these meetings! How is now any different than last week? We still haven't found the proper opening, so how do you propose we do it now?" asked Shino, who decided it was time to speak. "If it were such an easy feat we would've done that already."

Shikamaru sighed and the little light that entered his eyes died in that instant. He really hadn't thought that one through. He just wanted Naruto back. He needed to see Naruto's face. He needed to tell him how he felt back then and how he still feels for him. His thought processes were interrupted by the pug on the floor next to him.

"Would it be okay if I went home now?" the pug asked downcast.

Shikamaru nodded and dismissed the hound. Shikamaru plopped down in his chair and sighed loudly trying to hold it all together. He wanted desperately to get Naruto and bring him home, but this place that was never truly home to the blonde was much more dangerous that it had ever been. Naruto was definitely safer where ever he was. Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling above them and audibly sighed.

'Naruto…'

"Everyone go home." He stated. "Ino, tell the old man I'll be spending the night again."

Everyone started filing out including Ino. She knew Shikamaru needed some space to prioritize everything. Neji, Lee, and Sakura however stayed behind. Shikamaru looked at Sakura, and realized why she was there.

"I guess you have nowhere to go huh?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Hnm…" Shikamaru began once again thinking of a plan to get her out of the village safely.

"May I make a suggestion?" Neji interjected.

Shikamaru usually valued Neji and Shino's opinions when it came to serious decision making. Beside himself he felt they were the only ones of their age group who could pull it off. Shikamaru nodded for Neji to continue, because his mind was elsewhere at the moment.

"Let Lee take her to safety outside the village. We have already formulated a plan on how this is to be done if it's okay."

Neji and Lee had discussed the situation earlier and thought the idea was worth mentioning. It was painfully obvious that Lee was in love with Sakura and that he'd just die if anything happened to her so Neji decided for the sake of Lee he mention the idea to Shikamaru, though he wasn't sure the timing was right.

"That sounds like a good idea especially with her condition." replied Shikamaru.

At this point he really could care less about anything. He would've said yes to anything Neji asked or suggested he do if it meant he'd get to be alone to think things over. The brunette cradled his head in his hand. His head felt like it was splitting in two.

"Her condition?" asked Lee worriedly looking between Sakura and Shikamaru.

Sakura's eyes over flowed as her hand unconsciously went to her abdomen. Shikamaru sighed. He knew she was pregnant before Ino even knew. He picked up on the early signs weeks ago, but never mentioned it before today. It hadn't been any of business before, but with Kakashi gone he felt a need to have her protected.

Kakashi could've let the secret die with him, but he chose to tell Shikamaru and for that he was grateful. Not to mention all the information Kakashi gathered over the years to help the resistance. The brunette sighed again knowing he owed Kakashi at least this once.

Lee's eyes widened in realization. "Sakura-san, are you with child?"

"Yes."

Lee's eyes held a before unseen amount of determination as he proclaimed he'd protect Sakura with his life and that no harm would come to her or her child. The green beast of Konoha had grown even more protective of Sakura than ever before. Which wasn't really a surprise to anyone.

Shikamaru saw the determination in Lee's eyes to protect the one he loved, and it put his stomach in knots. Naruto's face popped into his mind and he tried to shake the blonde from his thoughts but he couldn't. He knew the pain Lee would be in if he lost Sakura. Even if Naruto was alive Shikamaru believed him dead and it was the worst feeling he'd ever felt in his life. He didn't want to be the reason someone else felt this way.

*Sigh*

"Lee, take her to Suna and stay there with her until I send for you."

"Hai!" Lee shouted grabbing Sakura's hand.

She looked up at Lee and smiled lightly, but her face still had tears streaking down it. "Sakura-san, we must go now."

Sakura nodded and they left quickly headed for Suna. Shikamaru looked up and a bit to his surprise the Hyuuga was still standing there.

"Shikamaru, what do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to find Naruto."

That was it. Shikamaru decided in that second that he was going. Even if he couldn't bring Naruto back to Konoha, and even if the blonde refused to speak with him Shikamaru had to see him. He had to tell him how he feels. Neither Neji nor Danzou would stop him.

"Neji, I'm leaving everything to you." Shikamaru declared out of nowhere.

Neji's face betrayed him as shock was displayed. He didn't think Shikamaru would leave him in charge of everyone especially after the outburst he had today during the meeting which was so unlike himself. Neji watched Shikamaru through wide eyes as he stood up and left the room.

Shikamaru wandered down the dark streets of Konoha towards his house. His mind spun with thoughts of Naruto. His fists shook at his sides.

'He must really think I abandoned him…damn it.'

His eyes grew cold as his thoughts continued. What the hell would he do now? The brunette sighed knowing what he was about to do was absolutely crazy, but not going would be much worse. With his resolve renewed he entered his house quietly since his parents were asleep.

He entered the spare bedroom and grabbed a bag from the closet and began packing clothing, medical supplies, weapons, scrolls, and other items. He paused from packing for a moment to look out the window the moon was full and the sky was lit brightly because of it. He soon resumed his packing and finished shortly. He threw his pack over his shoulder and proceeded forward, only to stop dead as light reflected off of the forehead protector on his arm.

He frowned. Leaving the village would certainly mean he'd be a rogue ninja and would never be allowed back. Shikamaru hadn't realized until this point, but he was going anyway. He slowly lifted his arm and grasped his headband and threw it to the floor leaving it to reflect the moons light. Konoha had been an awful home to Naruto and that thought helped the brunette cast Konoha aside and leave.

'I'm coming Naruto please be okay.'

The walk to the gates was uneventful and Shikamaru had no trouble sneaking past the ROOT members on patrol. His guard however was lifted once he reached his destination as two figures loomed in the darkness. Shikamaru reached for a kunai, but stopped halfway.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked aloud.

The two figures stepped into the light to reveal Ino and Chouji. Shikamaru frowned. He should have known they'd pull something like this.

"We're coming with you." Ino stated confidently while Chouji nodded.

Shikamaru's frown deepened. "You guys know I can't do that."

"Why's that?" Ino asked.

"Ino you're such a pain. Just think about it. If you two leave with me you'll never be able to come back, and Danzou will chase you as rogue ninja. You can't tell me you guys would want to be rogue ninja."

"I don't care! We're InoShikaCho!" she shouted.

*Sighs*

"We'll always be InoShikaCho, but I have to do this on my own. You understand don't you?" Shikamaru spoke to Ino with a hand on her shoulder.

Ino nodded with tears in her eyes. As far back as she could remember Shikamaru and Chouji were always there. Even as children they been together since their parents knew each other so well being the former InoShikaCho. What was she going to do without Shikamaru? He was like a brother to her.

"You're always so troublesome. Stop crying would ya? You have to stay here for the resistance anyways, and continue to oppose Danzou. Who knows maybe when Danzou is dead Naruto and I will be able to return."

"You think so?"

Shikamaru nodded only half lying to the kunoichi. It's true that if the next Hokage is forgiving he/she could pardon the rogues and allow them back depending on the circumstances of their departure.

"Ino I'll write you when I can."

Shikamaru turned to leave. "Wait!" Ino yelled loudly enough that ROOT could have heard.

Shikamaru turned in time to see Ino flinging her arms around him. He returned the hug and Chouji placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and said his goodbyes.

Ino however had other plans besides a hug, and forced a bit of chakra into Shikamaru's head. He grabbed his head as it throbbed.

"Ino?"

"Now I can use my telepathy on you to communicate with you, although I'm not sure if you will be able to respond or not since you're not a Yamanaka…"

"Troublesome, you could have warned me."

"Sorry." She smirked.

"Okay then I expect you to keep me posted then Ino, and Chouji I left Neji in charge of the resistance."

Chouji and Ino nodded their responses. Shikamaru once again turned to leave.

"Hey lazy ass! Be careful will ya?"

"Yea, yea I will."

"And for the love of god just tell Naruto how you feel already!"

"I plan on it."

With that Shikamaru disappeared into the forest, and started his search for Naruto on his own.

'I'll tell him even if it kills me!' thought the brunette seriously.

AN: Hey there I know it was a slow chapter but it's building up so hang in there. I know it got confusing with what Shika wanted to do, but he was confused so that's why he seemed all over the place. Sorry if the chapter wasn't my best. I worked hard on it though and tried over and over to make it less confusing..but it didn't work....

Also I just wanted to wish everyone _Merry Christmas_ and _Happy Holidays_. : )

**Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter**_** two**_**! : )**

**Xtremo3000**

**AkatsukiGurl21**

**counter-intuitive**

**PoseidonDemon**

**j.d.y.**

**chibi-kaze-sofia**

**Spiritwalker36**

**Raikah**

**Sephonei**

**Maiden of Books**

**Gaara's Twin**

**Okay guys I'd really appreciate it if you would take the time to vote on my poll displayed on my profile. : ) It would really mean a lot to me. Thank you! It will determine the next story I will write**


	5. The Waterfall Village

Things Never Change II

Chapter 4 The Waterfall Village

Disclaimer: I own nothing still…

AN: Okay the next few chapters will follow Naruto. Hey guys I don't know if you've watched this but a lot of information was taken from the second Naruto OVA Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! So if you haven't watched it, it may help if you have but it's not necessary. : )

Also I've written a **Shika/FemNaru** oneshot called **The Boy Who Saw Her Cry**.....it's a hurt comfort, but it's not dark so give a look! : ) please?

Himatsu and Shizuku are actual Naruto characters not OC's.

Naruto opened his blue eyes looking toward the sky with a lazy look about him. It was still fairly early in the morning only about eight or so, but the sun shone brightly above him. He watched the clouds floating slowly by with a sad smile gracing his lips. Sometimes he allowed himself to think of the past, but he usually preferred not to dwell on things he had no control over.

Soon he would have to start his day, but for now he was content remembering the past. His eyes never changed even as he felt the pain such memories brought forth. The truth was he did this every day. He would sit with his back against a large oak tree overlooking an inlet of water and watched the clouds. It was how he started his day.

Today, however he _was_ dwelling on the past. He sat back with a sigh as he allowed the memory wash over him.

_"Um...where are you taking me?" _

_Naruto watched awkwardly waiting for Shikamaru to answer which he did moments later._

_"Somewhere special to me." Shikamaru answered._

_Naruto was a bit confused as to where he was being led but he followed the brunette still holding hands. It wasn't long before long they found themselves in the middle of a large clearing, in which a stream flowed through as well as having a large enough gap between the trees to see the sky._

_Naruto looked in awe of the place Shikamaru had brought him. The place made him feel so safe and calm. His mouth hung open in surprise. He didn't know such a place existed. Naruto's cheeks burned when he realized he was still hanging on to Shikamaru's hand and released it quickly blushing furiously._

_Shikamaru lazily plopped himself on the ground lying on his back looking up at the sky. His arms crossed behind his head. Naruto sat down next to him._

"_You know it would be easier to see the sky if you laid back." Shikamaru stated sounding as though he'd fall asleep any second._

"_Oh right." replied the blonde laying back on the ground in a similar fashion._

_Naruto squirmed a bit trying to get comfortable but eventually stopped moving._

"_So where exactly are we? Not that it's not nice and all…"_

"_I come here a lot to be alone, and look up at the clouds."_

"_Oh. So why bring me?" he asked curiously more than anything._

"_I dunno really. It's just when I come here all my worries and tension melt away. I just thought maybe this place could do the same for you." replied Shikamaru turning his head so that he was face to face Naruto._

_The blonde blushed lightly at the close proximity of their faces. After a few seconds Shikamaru turned his gaze back up at the sky watching the clouds drift lazily by through droopy lid eyes._

"_Thanks." _

Naruto clenched his eyes shut at the memory as he tried to rid himself of it. It was memories like this that made him wish he was back in Konoha, but he knew that would never be a place for him to call home ever again. Konoha was beyond his reach as well as his tattered dream to become Hokage.

"Naruto-sempai?" a soft voice called out from the water's edge making their way towards Naruto.

He opened his eyes again and the owner of the voice stood over him blocking the sky from view. The voice belonged to Shizuku. Her brown eyes looked down at Naruto in a displeased fashion and her facial expression suggested she was irritated with the blonde ninja.

"Naruto-sempai! I've been looking everywhere for you!" the girl yelled loudly.

Naruto gave the girl a small smile in hopes of cooling her temper. Her eyes didn't soften the way he thought they might, and he sighed. He should've known that wasn't going to work, after all she was strong willed and extremely demanding for her petite stature, and he managed to piss her off.

"Sempai, you promised to teach me a jutsu today!" Shizuku yelled.

"How many times have I told you _not _to call me sempai?" the blonde asked in a serious tone in which Shizuku paid no attention to.

"Would you prefer Naruto-_sensei_ then or perhaps maybe Naruto-_sama_ since you're one of the strongest shinobi of this village." the girl replied cheekily.

"I wouldn't let Shibuki-sama hear you say that." Naruto warned the girl almost jokingly.

"But…you're so much stronger than Lord Shibuki is…."

Shizuku never got to finish her speech because Naruto held his hand up to stop her from continuing. He's had this very conversation with more people than he could count and he knew exactly where this talk was headed, and he would rather it stopped here.

"If you want to learn jutsu why don't you actually learn from your assigned sensei, Tenteki-san?" asked Naruto lazily looking away from her pleading blue eyes.

"But…he's nothing like you sempai! You're a hero! He never saved this village from a band of missing- nin when he was only a gennin…and he never risked his life for me either!" the girl spoke fidgeting all the while.

He watched as she blushed and fidgeted more waiting for his answer. Her pink sleeveless dress blew in the morning breeze, and he once again thought of the past.

He did do those things back when he was just a gennin, and he saved this whole village with help of his teammates and Shibuki.

It was team sevens first summer as a team, and Kakashi managed to get them an escort mission. It was a straight forward C-rank mission to escort the leader of the Waterfall Village back home after some diplomatic dealings. It was decided that the mission be ranked C due to his lack of enemies and the low social standing of his village, at least in the ninja world. He simply desired an escort home, and Konoha provided him with that.

Naruto's first impression of Shibuki was that he was a complete coward and unworthy of the title he carried, but Naruto was young and stupid. Naruto had at that point perceived to know everything, when in fact he hadn't a clue what it took to run a village. He was still spouting useless garbage of when I'm Hokage this….and when I'm Hokage that…he didn't understand even little of what being Hokage would truly be like.

The trip to the Waterfall Village had gone off without any problems other than a jumpy village leader so everything was fine. They reached Shibuki's village in half the expected time, and found the place to be peaceful. In fact the place was so peaceful Shibuki contracted team seven to do a little trash pick-up in addition to the finished escort mission.

Kakashi allowed Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto to stay and help clean the river, but he left for Konoha on urgent business after a messenger hawk showed up. They got together with Shibuki and two children whose ages were about three years their junior and cleaned the river together. That was when Naruto met Shizuku, she was that girl along with her brother.

Shizuku was always very opinionated even then. They cleaned the river even as Naruto grumbled about being Hokage someday and he shouldn't have to do trash pickup…

Everything was fine until Shizuku's mother came staggering out from what seemed to be nowhere with a kunai embedded into her back. That's when their mission really started. Missing-nin had invaded the stronghold known as Takigakure, The Waterfall Village.

By the time they entered the village all its occupants were taken hostage, but it was the children in particular that were targeted because of Shibuki's fondness of the children. All of Naruto's team were quickly taken hostage, while Naruto followed Shibuki into the tree the village was built around.

When he finally found Shibuki he was inside one of the tree's inner workings clutching a bottle of water. Naruto hated to see the leader of the village behave so cowardly. The children's screams and yells could be heard from inside the tree, but Shibuki made no move to save them. Instead he sat cowering hugging the bottle of water to his chest.

The leader of the missing-nin addressed Shibuki aloud not knowing his location. "Come on Shibuki and bring me the Heroes Water….or I'll kill the children."

Shibuki clutched the bottle harder whilst shaking furiously. He could still hear the screams from below.

"Lord Shibuki! Don't give it to him!" screamed the little girl.

"Shut up you little brat!" the leader of the missing-nin yelled whacking her hard causing her to whimper loudly.

Naruto shook with anger while Shibuki did nothing. The missing-nin was about to kill the girl when Naruto leapt down from the tree, and pushed her from the man's arms just in time to get her from harm's way. He remembered the way she looked at him at that moment.

He saved her and took the kunai that the missing-nin had tried to thrust into her, in the back, and since that day she admired him.

"Oi! Sempai!"

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as the girl yelled barely inches from his face. She really had no personal boundaries, not that he had a great deal either.

"Come on please sempai. Tenteki-sensei is boring, and he won't teach me anything cool. He spends all his time teaching my lousy brother all the cool jutsu…"

Naruto sighed leaning back against the tree closing his eyes seeming to ignore the girl in front of him.

"You're learning_ cool_ jutsu too ya know."

"Medical nin-jutsu is lame. I want to fight. I want to protect this place, not take care of old people."

Naruto chuckled at the girls complaints. Perhaps Tenteki should have switched their rolls. Himatsu was a peaceful boy who didn't much enjoy battle whereas Shizuku was a little spit fire ready to throw down if anyone dared to threaten her home or precious people. He smiled without opening his eyes.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Shizuku demanded.

"Nothing, it's just medical nin-jutsu is anything _but_ lame." he reassured her.

"I think you're just saying that so you don't have to teach me_ that_ jutsu." she wined loudly.

"No really."

"There's nothing cool about being a medic-nin." She wined loudly.

"You're job is one of the most important. What better way to protect the ones you love than being able to save their lives through your healing abilities?" Naruto reasoned with the girl.

Shizuku crossed her arms in defeat and pouted. "I guess you're right, but I still wanna fight."

"Who said that medics _couldn't_ fight? In fact I knew a medic-nin who became a Kage."

"Really! You never told me that before! Who was it?" the girl exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean you've never heard of the legendary slug princess Tsunade, one of the sannin?"

"Are you serious? You actually met her?" the girl asked with sparkling blue eyes.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yup."

"That's so cool sempai!" she giggled.

"Yea, yea, and drop the 'sempai' already it's annoying, and go practice would ya! Everyone's counting on you after all." He added with a smile.

"Okay, but only after you teach me that rasen-thingy that you do." She smiled maliciously striking a pose with her right hand outstretched as though she had an invisible rasengan ready to strike.

"For the hundredth time no."

"But ple-" she was interrupted.

"Shizuku! What have I told you about bothering Naruto-sama. Now let's go."

Naruto lazily opened one eye to see Tenteki trudging his way over looking irritated with his student. Naruto smirked at them. They were fun to watch at times, and as much as Shizuku seemed to bother him she really didn't. In fact he rather enjoyed her antics at times. It was nice to have someone who looked up to him.

"Naruto-sama, I'm really sorry she just got away from me." Tenteki said bowing and forced Shizuku into a bow as well.

"Guys stop with all the honorifics already. I'm nobody special." He finished in a saddened tone.

"But, you're next in line to be Taki-kage…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. It seemed no one understood what 'no' meant these days. Even Shibuki seemed to take his refusal of the position lightly as though he was going to change his mind. Naruto was very certain he didn't want to be a kage.

'I don't deserve to be a Kage of any village…' he thought to himself with a frown.

If he couldn't become Hokage then he just wasn't worthy of the title of Kage, so he declined.

"I declined the position." He stated flatly.

"Right, sorry. We'll be going now." Tenteki replied covering Shizuku's mouth to shut her up.

Tenteki knew when to drop the subject….

With that Tenteki drug his student across the water to the bank on the other side to begin training lessons for the day. Naruto could hear Tenteki scolding the girl loudly.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes again. This day was going to be rough he could just tell. With his previous thoughts almost completely forgotten other than the bitter feeling they left in his gut. With one more sigh he stood up from his spot. It was finally time to start his day off.

He stretched his arms and legs after he stood. He looked up at the few clouds left lingering in the light breeze, and frowned.

He was about to set off when a messenger swooped down in front of him. He looked at the kneeling man before him and rolled his eyes when he spoke.

"Naruto-sama, the Taki-kage wishes to see you." the man relayed.

'What's Shibuki want now?' he wondered to himself.

Naruto thought for a moment, but eventually nodded. "Alright."

The man bowed again and left. It seemed the whole village knew already that Shibuki had chosen him as his successor.

"Troublesome…" he muttered stopping in his tracks with wide eyes.

The word seemed to cause pain as he spoke it, and he was shocked he actually used the brunette's catch phrase.

'Why'd I use _that_ word of all words?'

After a moment he shook his head there was something about today bringing the past forward like this and he didn't like it. Usually he didn't think about Konoha, or Shikamaru, but today he was it. He clenched his fists as he walked. It was frustrating to him that after three years it still hurt so much.

He took a deep breath and his facial expression completely changed. He hid away the pain like always, and continued on his walk. He'd admired this village since the first time he saw it. The village was smaller back then, but its beauty surpassed any place he'd ever seen.

Just looking around he knew if he could live here all his pain would fade with time. He gave a small smile at the thought of living out the rest of his life in a peaceful place such as this. He looked forward and saw Shizuku sitting on the bank leaning over a dying fish. Her hands glowed green, and as he walked closer across the water he could see the sheer determination on her face.

The truth was Shizuku would be the first medic-nin in the village in over a decade. Tenteki noticed her chakra control, and brought out scrolls for her to learn from, and she reluctantly began her training that day, but deep down Naruto knew she didn't _really_ hate it. The blonde smirked.

It was just so funny that the one who wanted to be a medic-nin wasn't cut out to be, and the one who wanted to fight was destined to be a medic.

In her concentration she didn't notice Naruto watching just inches away. Shizuku let out a grunt as she pushed herself to keep going, and within seconds the fish began moving and even flopped back into the water before swimming away. Naruto witnessed the joy on her face, and smiled happily.

"That was amazing Shizuku." he encouraged her.

Shizuku gasped not realizing Naruto was watching her. "Sempai! Thanks." she smiled.

Naruto nodded and started walking again. He could small house cluttered together, and then behind them he could see Shibuki's office. It was nowhere near as tall as the Hokage's office, but it was taller than the buildings that surrounded it.

Naruto entered the building and walked right up to the second floor. It was such a small village that there was no need for a receptionist at the desk, and so there wasn't one. Naruto didn't even bother to knock on the closed door before entering.

Shibuki sat behind his desk, with a tired look about him. He'd been looking ragged for some time now, and Naruto had suspicions his health was much worse than he admitted, and he admitted to not having more than a few years left to live. Naruto was beginning to fear he lied and it was more like a few months with the way he looked sometimes.

It was actually amazing that he'd survived this long after drinking the hero's water. It was said that during the third great shinobi war, the shinobi of the waterfall village just couldn't match the strength of the five great nations. It was because of this difference in strength that the shinobi of this village drank the sacred water in which multiplied there chakra.

They lasted through the battle and the village was safe, but at a terrible price. The water's affects killed almost everyone who drank it. Shibuki drank the hero's water, but didn't die. It was something that had weighed on Naruto's mind after the mission was complete. How had Shibuki survived? The truth was he didn't. He was going to die from the water's effects perhaps a fate worse than the rest, to fade away slowly.

Naruto was brought back to the current situation when Shibuki cleared his throat. Naruto's blue eyes gazed forward at Shibuki.

"Would you quit staring at me like I'm already dead!"

"I-I'm sorry! Maybe you should be taking it a bit easier ya know."

"I don't have time for that and you know it."

Naruto's eyes saddened looking upon the man who gave him a fresh life here. Shibuki waved it off as though the thought of dying didn't worry him one bit. Naruto didn't like the calm way Shibuki talked about the future.

"So it's less than a few years isn't it?"

Shibuki sighed. "Yea, I've got a year or so at most."

"Damn it Shibuki! Why'd you lie to me?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I lied to everyone, to protect them."

Naruto's eyes softened in understanding. It must have been extremely hard to tell the village that their leader was dying. Naruto nodded.

"But I didn't summon you here to talk about me." Shibuki revealed in a serious tone.

"Then what?" he asked.

Naruto pulled out a chair and sat in front of Shibuki's desk. A feeling of worry grew slowly in his gut as he waited.

"I've gained some intelligence recently, about Konoha."

Naruto stood from his chair and his face was shadowed, but Shibuki could still feel the anger and pain the name inflicted upon Naruto. He turned to leave when Shibuki stood and reached over the desk grabbing his arm.

Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Wait, it's important."

Naruto stopped, but didn't turn around. He nodded for Shibuki to continue.

Takigakure rarely involved themselves in other villages business so for Shibuki to be mentioning this it was big news, and Naruto knew it even if he didn't want to listen.

"Konoha, has made enemies of most of the five great nations, and even declared war on Suna."

Naruto whipped his head around in shock. His blue orbs wide with the shock of it all, but he had a feeling it was about to get worse. He opened his mouth to speak, but words escaped him.

"I fear that with Konoha's current standing with the other shinobi nations it's going to cause another great shinobi war…and if that happens we may get caught in the crossfire."

"You don't think it will come to that do you?"

"I don't know, and right now it's only speculation so please don't tell the villagers."

Naruto nodded still shocked. This was the first news he'd heard from Konoha since he left. It was hard to believe Tsunade would go to war with Suna, after they signed a treaty and things seemed to be going well. He couldn't understand it all, but he did understand his new home may be in danger.

"I just wanted you to know." Shibuki stated releasing Naruto's arm.

"I understand."

"If it comes down to it and we ally with another nation against Konoha, I need to know you will be able to fight…."

Naruto pointed to his headband which bared the symbol for Takigakure. "My loyalties lye here." Naruto replied.

Naruto left the office without another word, and Shibuki sat miserably at his desk watching the blonde leave.

Naruto knew the day was going to be rough. He just knew it would be especially with all the memories of Konoha…

AN: I made Naruto stronger, but he's not super strong…so don't worry about that. Also it was a very difficult chapter to write so I'd appreciate any feedback. Thanks. : )

**Hey guys I found a really great ShikaNaru short story and I fell in love with it and just felt a need to share it with you all. : ) It's a very fluent translation from Spanish that I helped with a tiny bit. : ) So, please take a look! I PROMISE you'll love it. **

It's called** Cycles **by** JYue **and I think it's one of the best I've read in a long time.

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

**PoseidonDemon**

**slatedfox**

**chibi-kaze-sofia**

**Queen brat**

**StarFixation**

**jtwsnw20**

**Gaara's Twin**

**Maiden of Books**

**brokenfromthepast**

**Kayla**

**snuggledingo**

**middie4ever**

**Mickytachi**

**Narachan**

**heyydobe**


	6. Doubt and Fear

Things Never Change II

Chapter 5 Doubts and Fears

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

AN: This one was extremely difficult to write to the point where I scrapped it twice. It's a little messy and scattered, but I really tried. : (

Naruto pointed to his headband which bared the symbol for Takigakure. "My loyalties lye here." Naruto replied.

Naruto left the office without another word, and Shibuki sat miserably at his desk watching the blonde leave. He frowned. Shibuki ran a hand through his dark hair. Shibuki and Naruto grew close over the years Naruto spent in Takigakure, and it pained Shibuki to tell him. He knew Naruto wasn't going to take the news well but he had to tell him. He just couldn't keep it a secret that they may go to war with his former village, he really had no choice. His jaw clenched tight. He felt so horrible for these unforeseen events that the pain actually manifested in a physical burn in his chest. He wondered why things like this seemed to happen to the blonde…

His eyes reflected his sorrow as he remembered the day of the storm.

Shibuki had gone on a political trip in hopes to strengthen his alliance with nearby hidden ninja villages. His travels by small canoe had taken him in a southwestern direction towards the land of Earth, when a storm struck and he was forced to take shelter. He could tell by the clouds that the storm wasn't something he should be out and traveling in, so he headed to the shore. The clouds had come from the direction he just came from traveling in his direction.

Shibuki made it to the shore just in time for the almost blinding rain. He was barely able to see in front of himself as he exited his canoe. He squinted looking behind him to the spot he'd seen trees earlier, and began heaving his boat from the water, when something orange caught his eye, something orange and red.

He knelt on the ground to closer inspect his find, and was horrified to see a person lying unconscious on the river's muddy bank. Shibuki immediately picked up the boy and placed him in the canoe and began pulling both towards the trees. Once there he lent the boy's body against a tree while flipped the small boat over and also lent it against the tree over the boy. Shibuki then crawled underneath the tilted boat out of the rain and focused on boy, who at the time remained unconscious.

Shibuki picked up his lantern and thanked the gods it was still dry inside along with the matches and lit it. Once, lit he could see the situation was worse than he expected. The boy in front of him was covered in blood and his shirt was in tatters. Shibuki worked quickly to remove the remaining cloth from his torso and gasped at the gaping wound down his chest. He quickly applied pressure to stop the bleeding and wrapped his wound tightly with strips of cloth from the tattered pieces left of the boy's shirt. He wished he'd remembered to pack bandages and was able to properly clean his wound but that would have to wait until he returned to the village.

The thunder crashed over head, and the winds shook the crude shelter Shibuki set up. He was able to stop the bleeding, but at that point he wasn't sure if the boy would last through the storm, let alone back to the village. He held the light up to the boys face, and began wiping away the mud. His eyes widened in shock as he realized he knew this person. His face was one he couldn't forget, not even if he tried.

"Naruto…" he sighed in remembrance of that day laying his head on his desk.

Naruto walked from Shibuki's office with eyes full of uncertainty. He claimed loyalty to Takigakure long ago and even reaffirmed his ties today, but then why did he feel this way? Why did it feel as though something was gnawing away at him? He sighed knowing well that things would only become more difficult and he'd have to come to terms with it all at some point. He frowned wondering why it had to be now, when he was finally feeling like this place was his home, now when the nightmares had finally been laid to rest that Konoha has reared its ugly head once again threatening him. It just wasn't fair.

He exited the Takikage's building and walked with eyes fixed on the ground. His head ached with the thoughts the whizzed around, and a mixture of pain and confusion made its presence on the blonde's features. He continued not really caring where he walked to, just so long as he was away from everyone.

Hearing news of Konoha had come as huge shock to the shinobi, but the news itself was more shocking than anything. He knew in the past Konoha had a complicated relationship with Suna, but ever since their failed invasion with the sound ninja things had actually gone well between the villages. In fact Suna saved their asses on the Sasuke retrieval mission, because without their help Sasuke would've fallen to Orochimaru and the sharingan would've been lost.

Naruto grimaced at the painful mental image the memory invoked, for in that instant he relived Sasuke's Chidori ripping through his chest. Naruto's hand touched the very spot and he gasped as though he could feel the pain all over again. He closed his eyes ridding himself of the unpleasant memory and back on point. But ever since then Suna proved to be great allies, so Naruto couldn't imagine what has happened to jeopardize that.

It was about two years ago Naruto had heard Gaara had become Kazekage, and as depressed as he was his own dream had died, he was still happy for Gaara. The jinchuuriki knew what it was like for himself, and he imagined for Gaara his pain and suffering had been far worse. So things must have really changed for the better if he was elected Kazekage. A sad smile graced the blonde's lips.

He thought of going to visit Gaara more than once, but he was reminded that so long as Suna was in alliance with Konoha it would be impossible to do so. He would never forgive himself if he jeopardized the alliance between Konoha and Suna, but it seemed that sort of thing didn't matter now that the alliance was broken. He sighed knowing it was better not to dwell on these sorts of things, but it was just something about today that wouldn't let him forget the past or the present unfortunately for him.

A cool breeze blew through his hair and the smell of rain was on the air. He looked up at the sky and watched the dark clouds pulling in, and in his mind he saw them as the threat of war that endangered his home. His fists clutched at his side and he wanted so badly just to scream, but instead he walked. He headed towards the training grounds. He felt the cold drops of rain hit his skin, but he didn't care. The rain was really the least of his problems.

He wondered if his statement to Shibuki was truly accurate. He hadn't given it much thought with the shocking news, but if he had to fight could he? For split second his mind conjured up an image of Shikamaru in a battle stance against him. Naruto's eyes widened, but he soon shook these thoughts from his head. He couldn't allow himself to think that way. The chances that he'd meet Shikamaru in battle were slim in his mind, and even so he couldn't let the past sway his mind. If he hesitated for even a moment, he'd be killed and he knew it no matter how it made feel.

'Why now?' he asked himself thinking of his situation.

All these years and he barely thought of Konoha or Shikamaru. At first he spent months agonizing over the loss of his home and friends he'd never again see, and not to mention the guilt he felt for killing the ANBU, but most of all he felt the stab of betrayal, and the pain of a broken heart. Over time he buried it all deep inside and was able to start moving on taking advantage of the new start he'd been given.

This village willingly took him in, knowing full well of what he was, and even what he'd done. The people of this village did everything they could to save him even knowing the truth. Naruto sighed. Takigakure in three years had proven to be more of a home than Konoha had _ever_ been to him. No one ever gave him those dirty looks, like he were a foul creature nor was he ever mistreated. When the people of Takigakure looked at Naruto they saw the boy who saved them years before. They saw in their eyes, a hero worthy of praise, which was something Naruto still had trouble getting used to at times.

The rain was now pouring down hard causing Naruto's blonde locks to stick to his face. He pushed them back in annoyance, but they slid right back in a matter of seconds. He reached a secluded training ground far into the village behind the houses with a separation of water and trees. Here he could let everything out undisturbed. In fact the ninja of this village rarely came to train here after the blonde found a liking for the spot out respect.

He stood in the middle of the training field with his arms at his sides, fists clenched tightly. He was so upset he didn't even take notice to how cold he was or felt the annoyance of wet clothes stuck to his body anymore. He closed his eyes tight, pushing all thoughts from his head and he screamed louder than he had ever before. Apparently keeping everything bottled up like this was really beginning to take its toll on him.

He wondered why things always turned out like this for himself. He just wasn't allowed to be happy was he? He screamed again falling to his knees. His voice echoed off the trees, though the sound of the rain falling drowned out most of it.

"Sempai…" she whispered through tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Shizuku saw the look on Naruto's face as he left Shibuki's office and decided to follow him to find out what was bothering him, but she never expected to see him like this. She felt like screaming too, even though she had no clue what was going on, all she did know was that Naruto was in pain.

She knew the events that led up to his coming to Takigakure. She knew the Hidden Leaf betrayed him, when he did nothing wrong. Her jaw clenched at the thought. She even knew what was inside him. Shizuku along with the others all knew Naruto was a container for the nine tailed fox, and to her it didn't matter, nor did it matter to the rest of the village, but she still noticed at times he was in pain. When she would ask him if he was alright, he would simply smile and nod, but she knew. Just like today, she knew he wasn't well at all.

Naruto's breaths started to calm after yelling so loudly, and that when he noticed her chakra. He whipped his around wide eyed. Even through the rain he could tell she'd been crying and possibly still was. He gritted his teeth. He never wanted anyone of this village to witness him like that especially not her. He sighed knowing this shouldn't have been such a surprise she'd follow him, and more so he was so worked up he hadn't even sensed her following him.

"Shizuku…I…" he started to talk looking at the girl who was drenched and sobbing.

"Naruto-sama! Shizuku!" a voice yelled frantically from the edge of the training grounds.

Naruto immediately looked up to see Himatsu, Shizuku's brother, bent over panting, obviously having run all the way here. Shizuku and Naruto ran to Himatsu's side. Naruto immediately notices the distressed look on the boys face and his stomach dropped.

"What's happened?" Naruto asked worriedly knowing Takigakure's current situation.

The boy tried to speak but he just couldn't catch his breath. He struggled to talk until finally he was calmed enough to speak. "It's Lord Shibuki! He's just collapsed!" he yelled breathlessly.

"What are you saying Himatsu?!" yelled Shizuku loudly grasping the collar of her brother's shirt.

Her eyes revealed everything she was feeling in that moment. She was never good at hiding her emotions even though she was being trained s a shinobi. Himatsu saw the fear in his sister's eyes. He didn't want to burden her with this but she may be the only one who can help now.

"I was conducting the reports of border patrol, and he j-just collapsed." He stated shakily.

Shizuku's eyes widened. "Is he?" she asked not wanting to finish her question.

"No. He's alive but…I…"

Naruto's face was set in a frown, and he grabbed Shizuku by the arm. "Get on my back." Was all he said to her.

Shizuku nodded with a serious look to her face, and did as she was told. She was the only medic in this village who used chakra to heal and treat people. She jumped up on Naruto's back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he grasped her legs just under her knees.

"Himatsu, I'll take her to Shibuki."

Himatsu nodded and watched as Naruto took off with Shizuku on his back. He would follow them after he'd caught his breath.

Naruto's mind was working over-time as all the scenarios played out in his head. Was this the effects of the Hero's Water finally taking its toll? His eyes grew fierce and his speed quickened. Shizuku clung to Naruto's wet shirt, and he could feel her scared sobs shaking her body.

"Shizuku, are you listening?" he asked the girl in a calm voice.

He felt her slight nod against his neck. "Alright then, do you remember what I told you this morning?"

"_You're job is one of the most important. What better way to protect the ones you love than being able to save their lives through your healing abilities?"_

"Hai, sempai." She spoke softly, but her voice was shaky.

"Then you understand?" he asked in a serious tone.

"It's up to me and my healing abilities then, but what if…what if…I fail?" she asked with multiplying fear with each word.

Naruto grimaced at the thought. If it was his time then there'd be nothing she could do for him. He felt awful for putting her up to it, but he just couldn't let Shibuki die. He felt her tensing and he felt guilty. He wasn't even sure at that moment if she even knew of the situation Shibuki was in.

"Shibuki-sama lied to everyone about the time he has left." Naruto admitted to her.

"I've come to realize that as my training went on." She replied sadly, but her knowledge of the truth surprised Naruto.

"Then you could see the water's effects then?" he asked her a little shocked she hadn't mentioned it before.

"Y-yes, and I'm not sure there's anything I can do." She stated sobbing again.

Naruto had nothing to say. He knew he was being selfish by asking her to heal Shibuki, but he was running away. If Shibuki died he not only lose a valuable friend, but he'd be expected to take the title of Takigakure, and he couldn't accept nor could he refuse either. Takikage's office was in full view now and Naruto busted through the doors of Shibuki's office.

Shizuku jumped down from Naruto's back, and ran to Shibuki's side crying. Her mother was kneeling next to Shibuki tending to him, but was having little luck. She shook her head and spoke, "He's fading." She stated grimly.

"Lord Shibuki!" Shizuku screamed.

Naruto knelt beside Shizuku and Shibuki, with sad eyes. 'Damn it Shibuki wake up!' he inwardly growled.

Though crying Shizuku began forming hand signs. "I-I'm gonna t-try." 'For you sempai, and Lord Shibuki.'

She took a deep breath and concentrated all her energy into her hands. Naruto watched in amazement as her hands glowed a brilliant green, much brighter than the old lady's had ever glowed. Maybe one day Shizuku would be known throughout the lands like Tsunade. Shizuku, however wasn't near done surprising people or herself for that matter.

She hovered over Shibuki's body and with closed eyes separated her hands to the length of his body and concentrated with all her might casting a green net over his entire body. The glow lit the dim room and gasps of shock and amazement could be heard throughout the room. Naruto watched wide eyed at the girl who had been complaining about being a medic-nin just hours ago.

"Shizuku…" he whispered in his astonishment.

Her face finally showed signs of fatigue and beads of sweat formed on her forehead, as she continued almost past her limitations. Naruto sensed her chakra weakening and outstretched his arm to stop her, when Shibuki finally stirred. His eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Shizuku bent over him.

"Lord Shibu-" her words were cut short as she passed out.

Naruto caught her just before she fell on top of Shibuki. The room had fallen silent during all this but now they chattered happily. Shibuki sat up a little groggily, but with worry etched on his face.

"She'll be fine." Naruto replied to the unspoken question placing a hand on Shibuki's shoulder.

Shibuki sighed in relief, and fell asleep resting after the day's events. Naruto held Shizuku waiting for her to wake. He watched her eyes open and look up at him.

"Sempai, I did it." she whispered.

"I'll let the 'sempai' slide this once, and yes you did it." he replied smiling.

His strange relationship with Shizuku was noticed and talked about by many, but Naruto knew the relationship was anything but strange. He imagined that this was sort of what having a little sister would be like. He smiled as she sat up seeming to have recovered already.

"So when you gonna teach me that jutsu huh?" she blurted out smiling weakly.

Naruto sighed, but he really shouldn't have expected anything else from her even at a time like this.

Naruto looked out his window at the rain. The day's events had taken a toll on him, with all those painful memories, the threat of war, and Shibuki's almost fatal collapse. He just knew today was going to be rough.

AN: Okay this chapter was rough and it looks like the relationship between Naruto and Shizuku is that of 'lovers' but they aren't so don't worry about that. Shizuku has feelings of love towards Naruto, but his love towards her is very different, like a sister. Also I had an immensely difficult time with chapter, so please let me know what you thought if your able too. Well, next update will hopefully be quicker than this one! : ) I know it's not my best, but I can't obsess over too much, so it is what it is the next update will be better. Lol.

**Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter five! I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. : )**

**PoseidonDemon**

**Sephonei**

**brokenfromthepast**

**geetac**

**Mickytachi**

**chibi-kaze-sofia**

**Maiden of Books**

**Windschild8178**

**snuggledingo**

**narachan**

**StarFixation**

**Gaara's Twin**


	7. The town of Usagi

Things Never Change II

Chapter 6 The town of Usagi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters they belong to Kishimoto-sama!

AN: Well, I'm going to be honest. The past three weeks have been a rollercoaster ride of ups and downs for me. Firstly my boyfriend has been seeming depressed and missed a week of work( his sister passed in Sept. and I think it's finally hitting him), and then he proposed to me and things were fine again, then he found out he may lose his job, then we couldn't find a place to hold the wedding nor agree on a honeymoon location, and then we had to make a tough decision on whether or not to move. It was a weird three weeks, but everything is in order again so no worries about updates. : )

Shikamaru watched the sun fade and the darkness began to creep over the sky with a frustrated look on his face. It had been three months since he left Konoha, and he was no closer to finding Naruto than when he left. He gritted his teeth while deep in thought of the blonde boy who captured his heart. In his hands was a map of the land of rivers.

He looked down at the map he held, and frowned as he crossed off yet another town with no leads. His eyes traveled the path on the map in which he would search next and came upon the town of Usagi. Shikamaru knew very little about this town, but it bordered the river, and for now that was all the brunette had to go on unfortunately. He sighed putting away his writing utensil.

He stared out at the rushing river, which current had increased in speed lately due to raising water levels because of the rain season. For the last three weeks the land of rivers has experienced rainfall at least once a day. He watched as once again the rains droplets collided with the rushing river below him.

His stare was growing hazy as memories pushed their way through his mental barriers. The rain had felt the same that day too. His senses were clouded as he watched the rain further, and smelled the scent of fresh rain.

_His eyes glued to the ground on which he stood. He felt the rain lightly falling, but at the time it didn't register in his mind that he was getting wet. No, at that time he had one thing on his mind and that was Naruto. His heart was pounding and his eyes stung with unshed tears and his shoulders shook as he tried to hold them back. He felt so many emotions at once, relief that Naruto was 'okay', sadness at the state he was in, and anger that Naruto hadn't even tried to talk and that he just ran away. It hurt him deeply that Naruto didn't trust him._

_Shikamaru's eyes lifted from their gaze at the ground as Naruto stepped away from the edge of the Hokage monument. Shikamaru couldn't quite read the emotion the blonde's eyes held. Shikamaru had promised to protect him, and he's already failed twice. He watched worriedly as Naruto walked over to him, and even waited for the blonde to speak hoping beyond hope Naruto would be able to convince him that he wasn't planning on jumping to his death, but deep down Shikamaru had already known._

_In that moment the anger Shikamaru was feeling dominated all other feelings._

"_Why did you leave like that?!" Shikamaru yelled sounding angry, though he did his best not too._

"_I…I just…" Naruto didn't bother finishing the sentence as it was pretty obvious what he had intended on doing._

_Neither had noticed but the rain had begun pouring down on them. It poured down hard, but still they didn't seem to care or maybe the rain was the least of their problems._

"_I'm sorry, really. I never…meant to upset you." The blonde mumbled._

"_But you did upset me, and I know you were going to jump!" Shikamaru added the last part with a hint of venom in his voice. _

"_I…look I wasn't going to." Naruto admitted not looking Shikamaru in the eyes._

"_It really didn't look that way to me." replied the brunette coldly._

_Shikamaru was trying his best not to get so upset at Naruto. Shikamaru knew it really wasn't his fault, but he couldn't keep his emotions under control in this situation. Shikamaru drew in a calming, well it was supposed to be calming, breath, but found no such luck._

"_You don't understand…"Naruto started to explain._

"_Then make me understand!" Shikamaru yelled waiting for Naruto's grand explanation as to what he was doing sitting on the edge of the Hokage's monument in the rain, after having snuck out his bedroom window. _

"_I wanted to end it all, but I couldn't!" the blonde suddenly yelled locking his intense blue eyes with Shikamaru's. _

_Shikamaru looked confused and relieved at the same time. He saw the look in Naruto's eyes and he knew he was telling the truth, but then the confusion set in, why then had he stopped?_

"_What stopped you?" he asked curiously finally letting go of his anger._

_Naruto's eyes wondered from Shikamaru's face and he stared intently at the ground, and he took a deep breath._

"_I couldn't do it because…because…"_

As the memory faded Shikamaru's grip on the map tightened crumpling the paper badly. It was bad enough he hadn't find anything yet, but to have to relive these constant reminders of his times both good and bad with Naruto was almost unbearable. He frowned shoving the map back into his pack and slammed his back into the trunk of tree in which he sat.

His thoughts soon calmed and he began reflecting on the memory itself. He never did find out why Naruto decided he didn't want to end it all, and at the time he was fine without knowing, but now he had a burning desire to know just what had made him stop. It nagged on him for quite a bit but he was eventually able to quell it for the time being.

'Dwelling on the past is sooooo troublesome…why do I keep doing this?' the brunette asked himself.

The tree's branches shielded Shikamaru from the downpour that soon started just as the sky completely darkened. With all the clouds the sky was dark without a single glimpse of the moon for light. Shikamaru closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be a better day and that he'd find Naruto or at the very least he'd find a clue of his direction or whereabouts in Usagi town.

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open slowly as he felt the sun's rays peaking through the leaves of the tree onto his face. He grimaced at the light, but deep down was thankful the sun was out again and that the rain had stopped. His clothes would finally be dry again. He jumped down ungracefully from the tree due to the position in which he slept. He was stiff and his body was sore, but it didn't matter.

The brunette stretched quickly and pulled out the crumpled map for reference, and headed towards the small outpost town of Usagi. He really didn't know much about the town. In fact he'd never even passed through it before, so he was a little anxious about it.

He watched the sky as he walked. The clouds were rolling back in and by noon he estimated that it would be raining again. He sighed thinking of how his clothes would probably be dried just in time for the rain to soak him again. It would probably take him until noon to reach Usagi unless he really stepped it up a notch. He thought about it, but it just wasn't in his nature to over exert himself and he kept his pace the same. There would be no use wearing himself out before reaching the town, after all he didn't know what to expect.

The clouds rolled in just before noon and the rain started again. Shikamaru kept walking to keep on schedule, but his morale had been hit hard by the last town he visited. He was so sure Naruto would be there due to his once having had a mission there, but according to the village leaders Naruto had never come through since his mission. He clenched his fists and kept walking.

Sometime later Shikamaru finally arrived soaked and later than he thought he'd arrive. He looked around the town. His eyes searched the place for people but they were inside due to the rain. He wandered the streets looking around. There wasn't much to see as the end of the town was in sight from the entrance.

Usagi was a very small town consisting of a bar, a brothel, a tea house, and a few houses, but it didn't contain much else. The brunette frowned. He was sure Naruto wouldn't be here in a small town like this, but he had to check. His morale was plummeting faster than before.

Shikamaru's stomach gave a loud growl and tightened instantaneously causing the brunette to wince in pain from his hunger. He hadn't eaten since the day before and it was just a snack so he headed first for the tea house. He entered and looked around. There were about half a dozen people and two of which he could tell were waitresses. The other appeared to be patrons of the tea house.

He watched as a petite woman walked up and greeted him, though he could tell her smile was fake it didn't bother him. Her green eyes pierced through him. It wouldn't be the first time he'd entered a town that didn't like outsiders.

"Right this way." She spoke softly but he detected the hint of dislike in her voice.

She led him to the very back of the establishment and threw down a menu, and excused herself. He looked over the menu and found that there were several things in his price range that he enjoyed eating, and decided what would be best. He sat with his menu closed waiting for the woman to come back, but instead another came back with water.

He eyed her suspiciously as she shyly placed the cup of water in front of him. She looked like a miniature version of his previous waitress and deduced they must be siblings. He watched her for a moment until she spoke.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but my sister was going to just let you sit back here all day…" the girl's voice trailed off, and Shikamaru nodded.

"I figured as much actually. It seems no one here likes outsiders."

"Well, um that's not exactly accurate…uh…they hate shinobi…and you are one aren't you?" she asked timidly.

"Yea, but I have no village to call home anymore." Shikamaru replied.

The girl looked scared and Shikamaru looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"The last shinobi we allowed into this village said the same thing before burning it to the ground. They gained our trust and then they stole our precious heirloom from us." The girl continued sadly.

"I'm not going to harm anyone, nor do I have any interest in heirlooms. I have but one thing I'm looking for, and it's my friend." He finished sadly.

"Your friend?" she asked curiously as her green eyes examined him to see if he was telling the truth.

He could tell the girl was much more tolerant of outsiders. She must not have been born when all this happened otherwise she would probably hate him too. But now he seriously doubted Naruto was here or had even been here, but he would look anyways.

"Yes, he went missing a long time ago, and I've been searching. Actually I came here to see if he'd been by here…do you think you could help me?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Yes, but tonight. Meet me at the brothel…" she whispered seeing her sister coming towards them.

'The brothel?'

Before he could ask the girls sister came back and scolded her for talking to the outsider. She walked away with her head hung. Shikamaru felt guilty for involving the young girl, but he had no choice she was the only one who would even chance it. He sighed drinking the water the girl had brought. He hadn't even asked her name…maybe he should have.

After drinking the glass of water he left the tea house and wandered around to the outside vendors and carts to try to get something to eat, but they only food they would sell him was inedible. He clenched his teeth wondering if this was how Naruto had felt every day of his life in Konoha? He'd only been in this town for about two hours and he hated the feeling. He felt so lonely and cold.

He couldn't begin to imagine spending his whole life this way. He doubted that Naruto would willingly go back to Konoha ever, and he began to feel guilty for even wanting to bring him back there. A frown spread across the brunette's features, as he walked by the carts selling goods. As he walked by the vendors would suddenly be 'sold out' or 'closed'.

Nightfall came and the rain had stopped. Shikamaru left the building he'd been leaning against and headed towards the brothel. He looked up at the sign that read: Madame Musaki's Maidens. He had never been in a brothel before and never really had the desire to do so, but if she knew something about Naruto he would go in.

He walked through the door and felt as though he was being preyed upon. Like he was being cornered without even realizing it, and his heart beat rose slightly. There was a large woman behind a desk, and she waved him forward. Her features were worn with her age and her attitude towards him made him uneasy.

"Good evening," she said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded looking around. Where was the girl from before? She had said to meet him there, and now she didn't show. He sighed waiting. The woman behind the desk grew impatient with him.

"Can I help you?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh I was looking for someone, she said she'd be here…"he answered not sure he should reveal the truth or not, but she seemed pretty harmless.

"Well if you have money you can pick any girl you like. Would you like to see the lineup then?"

Shikamaru nodded so as not to arouse suspicions that he was here for anything other than 'a good' time. The woman rang an annoyingly high pitched bell and several women began walking forward and formed a single file line, most not bothering to look up. The woman behind the desk who he presumed to be Madame Musaki seemed to be a little agitated with his hesitation to pick one.

"Go ahead and pick one already."

Shikamaru walked forward eyeing each woman and his heart plummeted. These women were prisoners of their husbands and family's debt. They were forced to sell themselves to pay off debt they didn't even accumulate. His fists tightened in balls and he walked forward, until he noticed at the end was the girl from earlier. His stomach dropped at the sight of her. He could tell she was no more than twelve years old. It angered him to know such atrocities were going on.

The woman from behind the desk noticed the direction of his stare and sneered. "Ah, you're one of those. You like 'em young."

Shikamaru felt nauseous at the insinuation. He was nothing like that, nor would he ever force himself on an unwilling person, but for the sake of secrecy he grinned and nodded even though he felt he may vomit.

"How much?" he asked.

"500 ryo per hour." The woman answered.

"Fine then, just one hour." He replied putting the money on the counter, and grabbed the girl by her arm.

"Let's go." He said harshly putting on a show for Musaki.

As they turned the corner into the hallway he let go of her arm, and he could feel her tension melting if only a bit. She looked down at the ground and ceased walking for a moment causing Shikamaru to almost bump right into her. He looked down at her and felt horribly for her situation.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled awkwardly staring down at her.

She nodded but didn't say a word. Her face reflected an unreadable, even to the genius he was, mixture of emotions. He wanted to ask about Naruto but given the current situation it seemed somewhat wrong, but still that is what he came here for wasn't it?

"I…uh…" he started but stopped once he looked into her deep green eyes.

"The room is right this way." She said sadly.

"I'm not interested in that." He answered unsure of what was going on.

Her hand made it's way to Shikamaru and he slapped her hand away effectively shocking the girl causing her to gasp. The attempt at touching him made Shikamaru sick to his stomach.

"I-I don't understand." The girl said through tears smearing her makeup that didn't belong on a child so young.

"I'm not interested in doing anything with you." He reassured the girl though he was slightly confused.

"But you paid so much for an hour with me…you must want something in return…" he voice trailed off as though she were trying to sound suggestive, but failed miserably due to her lack of experience and age, but most of all the tears that trailed her face.

She kept trying to lead him down the hall, but he wouldn't go, and he noticed the desperate look on her face. He knew something was definitely going on, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in her tracks. She stared up at him with fear growing within.

"What's going on here? Why did you have me come here?" he demanded loudly.

The girl began sobbing loudly and guarding her face with her opposite arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please I'm sorry…they made me…"

"They made you what?" he asked angrily.

"Bring you here, they made me!" she sobbed loudly.

'Damn it's a setup!'

Just as she finished speaking the door down the hall from them sprung open to reveal three large men. Shikamaru sighed because he should have known something like that would from the way he was treated in the tea house. He let go of the girl and readied himself for a fight, which would be difficult since the hallway was dim and shadows weren't easily cast.

The first of the three men to talk was tall and muscular. His skin was dark and he had a scar on his left cheek that trailed down to his neck. The man held a sheet of paper in his hand. Shikamaru grabbed a kunai from his pouch ready to defend himself.

"Yea, that's him guys. Get him." was all the man said.

* * *

In the end the girl knew nothing of Naruto and it had all been a setup from the beginning. Apparently Konoha had put out a bounty on Shikamaru's head and they were hoping to cash in on it. He found it quite odd that a shinobi of his low standing would be listed in the bingo book let alone have such a high bounty, though it didn't come close to the bounty on Uchiha Itachi. In the future he'd have to be more careful about concealing his identity.

The girl's name was Saiyuri and the waitress was her sister and she set it all up, but she wasn't greedy. She just wanted to buy her sister's freedom from the brothel. He understood the situation, but there were other ways around something like that. They could have asked him for help rather than trying to kill him. That is what it came too in the end anyways. He helped them both escape town together. As much trouble as they put him through they didn't deserve the life they had. It was there own father who sold them into prostitution to pay off his gambling debts. The thought made the brunette sick, almost as sick as the time he found out Naruto had been 'selling' himself to keep his apartment. The whole situation reminded him of the hardships the blonde had gone through.

He sighed staring down at the moons reflection on the river. He wasn't any closer to Naruto than before. He crossed Usagi off the map angrily. He put the map back into his pack and continued walking to the next town to start all over again.

AN: Well I hope it wasn't an awful chapter. The next chapter is going to be a good one! : ) I promise.

Holy crap guys i can't believe I forgot this! A huge thanks goes to all who reviewed last chapter! : )

PoseidonDemon

brokenfromthepast

Mickytachi

narachan

Maiden of Books

Novus Ars

geetac

Sephonei

jtwsnw20

chibi-kaze-sofia

Xtremo3000


	8. Naruto's Mission

Things Never Change II

Chapter 7 Naruto's Mission

Disclaimer: Come on seriously me own Naruto?

AN: I was shocked at the amount of reviews I received last chapter it seems it was more liked than I anticipated it would be! : ) Thanks so much, it means a lot to me! Honestly outside of fanfiction I really have no life, so yea it's pretty important to me! : )

*This chapter goes kind of slow, but they're getting closer to one another so the next chapter will pick up promise.

Naruto stood in his bedroom with an open backpack on the bed. His hands trembled slightly even though he tried to stay calm. Deep down he knew he was being over dramatic, but he was nervous and couldn't help feeling so. He began stuffing an extra set of clothing and extra weapons and maps into the pack. It will be the first time he's left since arriving in Takigakure, and before now he never even considered it.

Shibuki had called Naruto to his office about an hour prior. Naruto expected some lecture about how he was going to become the Takikage whether he wanted to be or not, but instead he was asked to complete a mission. It was shocking that Shibuki even asked him to do this knowing how dangerous it might be for him if he's seen by any Konoha shinobi. He admitted to Naruto that he knew he was being selfish in asking the blonde to risk his happy life to do this mission.

Naruto knew Shibuki would never ask this of him unless it was necessary, and accepted his mission, which turned out to be a mission to pick up Shibuki's medicine. He had run out three days ago, and it was the reason he almost died the other day. The medicine was designed to counteract the effects of the hero's water, but it only worked as long as he was taking it. It worked to prolong his life but it was only a matter of time before even the pills would stop working.

He packed the last few items he felt he'd need for the mission and looked at the map on last time. The village he was headed for bordered one of the main rivers in the land of rivers, and as far as Naruto knew it was quite possibly the same river he'd traveled four years ago to escape Konoha…His eyes clenched tightly and he shook his head.

He took off his jacket and stuffed it into his pack and made hand signs. "Henge no jutsu."

When the smoke cleared Naruto was in a female form which closely resembled his normal look. Her hair was blonde just as his normal hair and it hung in loose ponytails, and had long bangs framing her face. Really she looked like she could have been Naruto's sister.

It helped him to know he wouldn't be easily recognized, since anyone who originally knew him thinks he's dead, but he liked that he still felt kind of like himself even in female form.

It was a simple mission to pick up some medicine and traveling in disguise would make it safer for him in case he ran into any Konoha shinobi. He slipped on a pale orange kimono on over his regular clothes and hid his Taki forehead protector for the time being. It would be best if no one knew he was a shinobi.

Naruto looked around the forest nervously. The sun peeked through the clouds and cool breeze blew through 'her' hair causing her pigtails to sway in the breeze. Naruto felt the breeze lift his kimono slightly and the air smelled crisp like fresh rain.

Naruto hid his chakra signature as best he could so he wouldn't attract unwanted attention from any rogue shinobi who might be around. He really, really, didn't want any trouble. He hoped that this form would keep suspicions down to a minimum as he traveled.

The path on which he traveled cut through a dense forest that reminded him of the place he once called home. He felt an odd prickle in his gut, and it gave off an odd foreboding feeling.

In the past week he's thought of Konoha more than he had in years, and with the threat of war things seem to get worse by the second, and on top of that his thoughts seemed to inevitably turn to the day he fled Konoha and the events that transpired.

Naruto closed his eyes in pain, as he relived the past. All he could remember was the blood that covered his body and knowing he killed those ANBU. Even now he could smell that rancid coppery smell with each breath. Naruto's eyes opened cautiously almost as though he thought the blood was still there. Of course when his blue eyes opened there was nothing except the orange and yellow kimono he wore and the long blonde hair in front of his shoulders. Naruto sighed in relief.

Naruto shook the memory from his troubled mind and stared at the path before him. He felt the wind pick up and smelled rain on the air. The sun was blocked by rain clouds, and as if on cue the rain fell as he looked up. The cold drops hit his face and rolled down the bridge of his nose.

It was a good thing Shizuku had caught him on his way out of the village. She had never seen him in this form but she knew it was him, and made him take her umbrella. He looked at before opening it and saw the pink design and knew if he weren't in female form he wouldn't be caught dead carrying something like this, but seeing as how he was it could be considered part of his disguise right?

The blonde took this opportunity to look at the map as he walked holding the pink umbrella above his head. Shibuki had given a map which was a good thing otherwise he'd probably get lost. He may have grown and matured but that doesn't mean he wasn't directionally challenged, there are just some things age doesn't change and for Naruto that was one of them.

He was headed to a small outpost town along the main river that ran through this land. The town was close to a few others he noted looking at the map. It was close to Okimoto, Kyoki, and Usagi were the closest. The town in which he was headed was called Igaku. Shibuki had informed him the place was welcoming, and had already been alerted that he'd be visiting, so things would probably go quite smoothly, and the walk would only take about two days.

It had been so long since he'd just walked like this. His tension had melted and he was feeling a sense of freedom. The fresh air and seeing a new place was all of a sudden an exciting thing, rather than the nerve wracking experience he expected it to be. He was starting to enjoy himself. Had there been anyone there they would have witnessed some of his old sparkle return to his eyes.

Naruto walked for several hours before stopping to take a break. There were no inns or towns as of yet, so he would be camping out in the rain, which wasn't anything he hadn't done before it had just been a long while since. Naruto put up a tent off the path hidden in the forest so he could finally rest from the henge jutsu as well as the walking.

Naruto tore off the kimono immediately realizing it wasn't as comfortable as it looked. Having that obi around your waist is quite uncomfortable and the long sleeves were an annoyance. 'Just how did women wear these things anyways?' he asked himself once finally into his sleeping bag wearing only his t-shirt and boxers. His face was buried into his forearm and he fell asleep quickly.

Shikamaru looked up at the night sky from a branch of a tree. The clouds had parted and the rain had stopped a few hours before. Since he left Usagi he'd walked forward towards the next town. The rain was unrelenting for more than a few hours here and there, and he kept his gaze to the ground thinking of his hopeless situation.

His stomach growled and he shifted his position though he didn't have much room for movement. He wished he could've camped out but unfortunately his tent had been ruined pretty early on in his journey, and the ground was soaked so his best bet was on the branch of a tree. He hadn't slept in a bed since Okimono, and Kyoki. Usagi the last town of course was by far the worst. His arm was hurting from his fight in Usagi. Hopefully this next town called Igaku would be one such town he could sleep peacefully in a nice warm dry bed, and find Naruto.

The moon was partially covered by clouds that drifted in front of it, and Shikamaru tried to sleep but found that his mind was much too active for it.

'Naruto, I wonder what you're doing now…are you happy at least?'

Shikamaru never gave it much thought but what if Naruto liked his new life? Would he be allowed in it at the very least? The thought of Naruto being happy in his new life never crossed the brunette's mind. It was just another fear for Shikamaru to shoulder by himself all the while looking for Naruto.

Sleep really wasn't going to come easy for Shikamaru tonight or any time soon it seemed. Eventually his eyes drooped and sleep graced his overactive mind.

Naruto tossed and turned deep in a dark sleep. His breaths came out in pants and his face had sweat beads formed. His knuckles were white from gripping the sleeping bag so tightly. His sleep had been plagued by nightmares for years. Usually he dreamt of how he killed the ANBU that were sent after him, but tonight was different.

_That coppery smell it was back. Naruto cringed looking down at his hands. He was disgusted by the crimson liquid covering his hands. He couldn't stop shaking when he realized he wasn't alone. He heard a gurgled breath somewhere near. His heart seemed to stop in his chest. His eyes searched the area and what he saw would haunt him forever. The blood was everywhere. On him, the ground and…Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru's nearly lifeless body lye on the ground at his feet. Naruto's whole body shook with the realization that he was covered in Shikamaru's blood. He had done this to the brunette with his bare hands. He screamed in fury almost unleashing the fox in his anger and grief. _

"_S-Shikamaru…I…" the blonde's voice cracked and tears trailed down his cheeks._

Naruto jolted awake panting and wheezing loudly. His heart was pounding so quickly he thought he was going to die. His vision cleared and he immediately checked his hands and surroundings. He sighed realizing it had all been a dream. Naruto was unable to go back to sleep and packed up camp continuing along toward Igaku in disguise of course.

Igaku

Naruto finally entered the town of Igaku, and was exhausted to say the least. He was in female form again and looked slightly disheveled from the walk, but otherwise looked alright. Looks were one thing, but he honestly felt horrible. He entered without any problems, and was met by a large woman in red kimono.

"You must be the one Lord Shibuki spoke of." The woman spoke up.

"Ah, yea." Naruto answered nervously.

"My name is Hana, and I will be guiding you through the village." She spoke warmly and comforted Naruto.

"Thank you. I'm Naruko." He answered.

"It's nice to meet you. Know let's get down to business shall we?"

Naruto nodded and followed the woman to a small shop filled with different herbs and spices. It smelled like mint and cinnamon. Hana motioned towards an empty chair and Naruto took a seat. He watched as Hana went to the door in the back and knocked twice.

"Mataku-sensei Naruko of Takigakure is here."

The door opened and Naruto leant forward in his seat trying to see the one who was behind the door, but was unable. He settled back into his chair so he didn't seem rude. Hana came back after a few minutes of speaking with whoever was behind the door.

"I'm terribly sorry but the medicine isn't ready yet. It seems one of the herbs took longer to mature than expected, but don't worry it'll be ready by tomorrow."

"Okay." Naruto replied as there really wasn't much he could say to argue.

"I can show you to an inn if you like so you can drop off your things, and then I'll give you a tour of the village."

"That would be really nice."

"Oh, and Mataku-sensei said the room was on him, so don't worry about that."

"Thank you, but I can manage…"

"Nope, I was given money for your room. Sensei said it was to make up for the delay."

After a while Naruto nodded. Hana was nice and guided Naruto to an inn across the street and waited patiently for Naruto to come back. Naruto smiled upon returning to Hana, because now he was free to explore the town without the weight of his pack.

"Naruko, is there anywhere you need to go first?" Hana asked.

"No, I just wanted to look around a bit."

"Alright then how about we start in the shopping district?" her voice held a hint of excitement.

"Sounds good." Naruto smiled.

After the rough night he had Naruto was looking forward to having some fun. He was tired and holding up his transformation was draining his energy slowly, but he knew from experience he still could hold the form for several more hours if necessary. So he followed the enthusiastic young woman. Her step had a spring to it, and Naruto imagined she really liked shopping, which he personally never got a chance to enjoy. But maybe today he could. He well, 'she' was Naruko, just a plain girl visiting.

He grinned wide like old days. Hana guided Naruto through the shopping district and the two had a great time, and Naruto even bought a few items to take back to Taki with him. She showed him a lot of the village and it was overall a fun time. In fact he couldn't recall ever having such an easy mission before.

"So where to next?" Naruto asked Hana.

Hana thought for a moment before replying. "Well, I would take you to this great ramen stand, but it looks like a storm is on its way."

"Oh."

"There's a restaurant at the in your staying with so you won't go hungry."

"Thank you."

"Would you like me to walk you back to the inn?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks again!" Naruto yelled as he ran off towards the inn determined not to get caught up in the storm. Also he wouldn't mind taking off that kimono and returning to his true form.

"Okay! I'll drop it off tomorrow then! See ya!" she yelled as she turned to run back to her sensei's shop.

Naruto made it back to the inn before the rain even had a chance to touch him. He ordered some food and took it up to his room to eat. Once there he transformed with a long sigh, and ripped off the kimono. He was really beginning to hate this disguise. When he left he thought it was genius, but now he just hated it.

Naruto walked around the room stretching and getting ready for bed, which he was pretty happy about. He washed up and climbed into bed with last night's dream forgotten and listened to the storm starting up. He was exhausted from the travel and transformation jutsu. He fell asleep listening to the rain and wind.

Shikamaru clutched his arm which throbbed painfully. He had cut it in the scuffle in the brothel. He was fighting the wind and rain but he could see the village of Igaku ahead of him. It had taken him much longer due the storm. His wet clothes stuck to his body and again he was soaked to the core and freezing. He truly hoped Igaku would treat him better than Usagi.

He entered the village and headed for the closest food establishment for directions to a medic. His arm was once again bleeding and swollen. He figured it was infected and would need antibiotics to heal. Luckily he found a bar open at this late hour. He entered cautiously not knowing what to expect.

It was rather brightly lit for a bar, and it seemed upbeat. The whole bar seemed to stop at the sight of him, and he felt his stomach drop. His vision blurred and the bar goers watched him sway. One of the waitresses rushed over and a few patrons gave her hand as he fell.

"Hey! Hey! You alright?" a woman with long brown hair asked leaning over Shikamaru.

It was the last thing Shikamaru remembered before completely blacking out. He opened his eyes wearily and looked around as his eyes came back into focus. He was lying on a cot in the back of what appeared to be a shop and not too far from him, was a chair and a coffee table. He could see the counter and register from where he was, and several feet behind him was a door.

He sat up and noticed his arm was bandaged up. Once sitting he noticed that there was a man sitting near him drinking tea. His eyes were old and tired.

"Ah, good you're finally awake." The old man said.

"Yea, sorry about that."

"How long has it been since you've had a proper meal or sleep?"

"Far too long."

The old man tossed Shikamaru an apple, and passed him a tea to drink. He watched Shikamaru curiously as he ate. Shikamaru ate hungrily trying not to be rude.

"Thanks for everything." Shikamaru muttered.

"No problem. What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Shikamaru."

"I'm Mataku, the villages medic."

Shikamaru nodded finishing his apple. "That wound on your arm was pretty bad you know. I had to scrape out the wound and clean it twice. The infection is quite bad actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. If you waited any longer you might've lost your arm, and I'm sure as a shinobi you'd need that arm."

Shikamaru was instantly put on guard by the old man's words. Mataku held his hands up defensively to calm Shikamaru.

"Calm down. It's pretty obvious you're a shinobi. I can tell by the belongings you carry, and the way you dress."

"I see." He replied.

He'd never really given it much thought, but it must be pretty obvious just by the way he acts that he is a shinobi.

"It's no big deal, but I came across your picture before in Konoha's bingo book."

"Yea, it's a long story, but I've done nothing wrong, and your village isn't in any danger."

"I would say not with the condition your arm is in I could probably take you." He said sarcastically.

"Is that so old man?" Shikamaru replied with a grin.

The old man had a sense of humor that Shikamaru liked, and they got to talking.

"So why did you leave Konoha?"

Shikamaru rummaged through his bag and pulled out a picture of Naruto, and showed the man ignoring the shop's front door opening. "I'm looking for him." Shikamaru answered.

"Enemy?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No. He's my friend."

"Well, I've never seen him before, but let me ask my apprentice. Hana!"

"Yes, sensei!" she appeared instantly.

"Have you seen this boy?"

Shikamaru watched as her features wrinkled and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"The picture is about four years old."

She nodded looking at it. "Well, I have to say he looks extremely familiar. You see I just made a delivery to young woman about your age I'd say who bares a striking resemblance to this boy. In fact they look so similar I'd guess they were siblings." Hana answered.

Shikamaru hadn't expected that, and jumped up quickly.

"What else do you know about this woman?"

"She came to pick up medicine for a client of ours, and she called herself Naruko." Hana answered confused.

AN: Whew that was difficult, because I just wanted to jump right into their encounter, but I know better than to rush such things, but really next chapter brings you up to the prologue.

Hey if you like SasuNaru I found an awesome story! It's called, **It was just a prank: **_by _**penda **I'm totally hooked on this story as well as a few of penda's others. You should check it out. : )

Okay a huge thanks to all the reviewers of my last chapter!

**PoseidonDemon**

**Narachan**

**Maiden of Books**

**snuggledingo**

**brokenfromthepast**

**Queen brat**

**jtwsnw20**

**anon reviewer : )**

**chibi-kaze-sofia**

**ILOVEGAARA-SAMA**

**Windschild8178**

**Mazentius**

**sweetpea12767**


	9. The Ramen Stand

Things Never Change II

Chapter 8 The Ramen Stand

Disclaimer: The characters used in this fanfiction are property of Kishimoto-sama.

"She came to pick up medicine for a client of ours, and she called herself Naruko." Hana answered puzzled.

'There's no way it's _not_ him!' the brunette silently declared to himself.

"_Naruko_ you say? Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked Hana for conformation.

Hana nodded still confused by his reaction since the picture he showed her was obviously that of a male. "Yes. _She_ arrived yesterday."

"I need to speak to her. Do you know where I can find her?" Shikamaru asked with anguish in his voice.

Hana sighed looking into his pleading eyes, and she couldn't turn him away, so against her better judgment she decided to tell Shikamaru what she knew about Naruko and her whereabouts.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but it seems really important to you so just this once I suppose I could help you out."

Shikamaru nodded confirming just how important this was to him. "Thank you, I honestly just need to ask her something."

Upon hearing this Hana felt more at ease disclosing Naruko's location. Shikamaru watched her waiting for her response. To Shikamaru it felt like an eternity before Hana answered his question.

"She's staying at the inn down the street."

Shikamaru didn't wait before jumping up and heading for the door, only to be stopped by the old man. He turned to face the man who held out a bag for him. He nodded and thanked the man for his help and left quickly headed towards the inn. His heart felt like it was in his throat, and his hands trembled with pent up nerves. For months he'd searched and finally he found Naruto. He was certain that _Naruko _was in fact _Naruto_. For his heart it just _had_ to be Naruto. He wasn't sure what he'd do if it happened to be another goose chase. He clenched his jaw tight as he tried not to think that way.

Shikamaru ran into the inn's lobby and screeched to halt at the front desk. A red haired woman behind the desk glared at him. Shikamaru gasped for air bent over from the run, and he felt so nervous he could barely think straight. She watched him irately. The inn may not have been the most upscale in town, but it was nice enough to where most people would know better than to cause such a ruckus, and the fact that Shikamaru disregarded manners ticked the young off.

"Can I help you?" she managed to keep her voice in restraint so that she seemed polite.

"I'm looking for a blonde haired woman with blue eyes." Shikamaru blurted out.

"Name?" the woman asked no longer keeping her voice in check, and it showed in her tone just how annoyed she was.

"Naruko." Shikamaru responded.

The woman checked her records much too leisurely for Shikamaru's liking, and he began to get antsy watching her flip through the booklet at her own pace. Shikamaru frowned as she shook her head and looked up at him.

"Oh…um…actually she checked out about five minutes ago…." She replied feigning a sweet voice.

"What? Are you sure?"he asked eagerly.

"Yes." The woman answered annoyed at the stupid question.

"Well, do you know which way she went?" asked Shikamaru hopefully.

"No, I don't. Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked in a nasty tone.

"No."

"Well, have a nice day then." She replied in a tone that said anything but 'have a nice day'.

Shikamaru ran out of the inn and headed left towards what looked like a shopping district. He hoped that Naruto would gather supplies before leaving to go back to wherever he'd been calling home these past four years. He ran checking each shop as he went, but turned up with nothing. His heart thudded painfully with each step, and his head began to ache. He tried not to allow himself to be brought down so easily, because he made Naruto a promise.

'Damn it! Where are you!' he internally growled.

He was about to turn away when a swirl of sunshine yellow entered his view. His head snapped back quickly in the direction of it. His eyes darted back and forth trying to find the source of the yellow he'd just seen. It was the exact shade of Naruto's hair at least it seemed to be from his view point.

After a few moments his eyes fell upon the back of an orange kimono clad woman with long blonde hair in loose pigtails sitting at a ramen stand. Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat. Just from seeing her back he'd say she somewhat resembled Naruto's sexy jutsu. It had to be Naruto in a transformation jutsu. Shikamaru just wouldn't accept any other possibility. It _had_ to be Naruto. He walked as calmly as possible towards the blonde, all the while formulating a plan to lure him somewhere more private to talk. It would've been a pain if Naruto caused a scene and all. Shikamaru didn't know how Naruto would respond to him, and that alone was killing the brunette.

Shikamaru decided in that instant he would go sit and eat to see if the 'woman' gave any sort of reaction to his presence. After all in the slim chance she wasn't Naruto he had to be careful. He waited a few minutes before walking over to the stand. He paused halfway there unsure of how things were going to go down nor did he have any idea what he'd say. He silently cursed himself for not using this time he searched to think of exactly what he'd say to Naruto after so long.

Naruto sat at the ramen stand, and grinned wide at it. He had missed eating ramen so much. In Takigakure they didn't have any ramen stands, and cup ramen had to be imported, so he rarely got to eat it anymore. He just couldn't resist the chance to get ramen, though he was sure it wouldn't be nearly as good as Ichiraku's ramen…

"Good afternoon miss. What can I get for you?" asked the man behind the counter.

At first Naruto didn't answer, but realized that the guy was talking to him. He kept forgetting about the disguise, and wasn't used to the dainty treatment. Naruto thought for a moment staring at the menu, not noticing the man who approached the ramen stand, who sat down two seats down from him.

"Hnm…pork miso datte-" he stopped himself from finishing that sentence and caught Shikamaru's interest without even realizing. "Um…pork miso please." He amended quickly.

Shikamaru was sure the woman had been about to say Naruto's catch phrase, but he really couldn't hear that clearly with crowd of shoppers talking, and even some yelling behind them.

Shikamaru watched the blonde intently to figure out if that was indeed Naruto, or just some woman who happened to bare striking resemblance to him, which he doubted. He watched as the blonde sat waiting for the man to return with her ramen. He noted that his posture was strange for a female, and it did remind him of Naruto. He tried not to stare, but in his heart he knew it was Naruto. Shikamaru used extreme efforts just to keep from saying something, hell just to keep himself seated knowing Naruto was just seats away.

Shikamaru watched the blonde as her eyes slowly turned to meet his. The woman's identity was confirmed as soon as Shikamaru locked eyes with her. There was no mistaking it, she was Naruto.

"N-Naru..to." he whispered still having locked eyes with him.

Naruto quickly shouldered his bag without losing eye contact with the brunette ready to run in an instant. Shikamaru saw the terror in Naruto's eyes and felt remorseful for having placed it there, but he would make it up to him later if he could. Shikamaru hadn't meant to say anything, but he did and now he waited for a response, but he wouldn't be receiving one.

Shikamaru opened to his mouth to speak again but in an instant the blonde had taken off into the crowd, and Shikamaru struggled to follow. Soon he reached the village limits and the forest could be seen. He noticed Naruto entering the forest and picked up his pace to catch up.

Naruto's heart thumped wildly in his chest and the restriction of the obi made it hard for him to breathe which was making running very difficult on him. He looked over his shoulder and couldn't see Shikamaru. He sighed in relief, but kept running none-the-less. He untied the obi while he ran and threw off the kimono. His disguise was just a hindrance now that Shikamaru had recognized him.

He released the transformation and kept running while re-shouldering his bag. He could sense Shikamaru's chakra not too far away. He glanced over his shoulder to see the brunette getting closer to him. His heart raced and panic set in.

'Damn it!' he silently cursed.

Naruto frowned and sent a burst of chakra to his feet in hopes to give him more speed, and it worked. It was a trick he learned from Sakura when they were younger. He hated to use it, but he was desperate to get away from Shikamaru.

"Naruto! Stop!" Shikamaru frantically yelled.

The blonde looked over his shoulder to see Shikamaru gaining on him, and his foot missed the branch he was trying to land on and fell to the ground agonizingly.

"Shit!" he exclaimed jumping up quickly and continued running on the ground.

"Naruto!! Please wait! You don't understand!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Can't Konoha leave me be already?" Naruto shouted over his shoulder while running as fast as he could.

"Wait that's just it I'm not.."

"Go away!" Naruto screamed.

Shikamaru felt a plummeting feeling in his gut. Naruto wanted him gone and it hurt a lot. If he had to put the pain into words even he with his intelligence wasn't able to. It was shocking, and he didn't know what to do if things went badly, but he kept up his pace.

Naruto was recklessly trying to keep distance from the Konoha nin, but it seemed Shikamaru wouldn't be giving up. Naruto cursed under his breath at his situation. His mind raced trying to comprehend how this all happened. He'd never left Takigakure before this, so how did Konoha know where he was?

"Naruto! Please, just stop already!"

The blonde momentarily closed his eyes shutting out the voice that was once a comfort to hear. He clenched his jaw, and his lips set in a frown. He couldn't allow himself to be caught, even if it was Shikamaru. He just couldn't believe Tsunade sent_ him_ of all people.

'Shika, please just go…' he silently begged the brunette would just give up.

Naruto ignored the brunette's request and kept running as fast as possible. Naruto's bright blue eyes widened as he felt Shikamaru gaining in on him. The blonde tried frantically to put some distance between them, but Shikamaru was unwavering in his quest to confess his feelings.

Naruto was just out of his reach. Shikamaru wasn't going to give up, not now that he finally found him. Shikamaru's eyes held resolve as strong as the day he found Naruto dying. He tried again to get Naruto to stop on his own.

"Naruto! Wait please!" Shikamaru yelled pleadingly.

"I've stayed away from Konoha all this time, and I haven't once gone back and I have no plans to do so! So please just leave me alone!" the blonde screamed.

"You've got it all wrong! Please, trust me!" he pleaded.

_"If it comes down to it and we ally with another nation against Konoha, I need to know you will be able to fight…."_ Shibuki's voice echoed through Naruto's mind, and he frowned deeply.

Naruto let out a hollow laugh. "I can't trust anyone from Konoha, not even _you_." the blonde replied with tears streaking down his whiskered cheeks.

'I'm sorry Shika this is how it has to be.' the blonde thought despondently.

Shikamaru felt like his heart was torn from his chest. The trust he'd worked so hard to earn was gone. His eyes watered, but he _wasn't_ giving up. He was going to make Naruto listen to what he had to say even if it killed him. Shikamaru needed to tell Naruto how he felt.

"Naruto! Listen to me!" he yelled forming hand signs.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the shadows stretching towards him, and his eyes widened in panic. He knew that if Shikamaru caught him in his jutsu it would be all over for him. He'd be forced back to Konoha and most likely his demise. He wasn't going back there even if he had to fight Shikamaru.

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks, and he reacted quickly forming a hundred or more clones, in which Shikamaru could only capture and hold several dozen of with his kage mane no jutsu. Shikamaru tried desperately to see Naruto's face among the clones but obviously he couldn't distinguish between them.

"Naruto I won't fight you!" he yelled looking around knowing the real one was close by watching or at least he hoped Naruto wasn't running away.

Shikamaru released his jutsu and watched as the clones rushed towards him, and he dropped his arms to their sides and waited. The brunette closed his eyes tightly. He could see Naruto in his mindscape, and he smiled even though tears dripped from his closed eyes. He wasn't going to fight back even if it meant his death.

"I love you Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled with such seriousness and desperation in his voice.

The clones dispelled due to Naruto's surprise at such a sudden confession. He stood staring at Shikamaru's back from a nearby tree branch. Moments later he exhaled painfully not realizing his breath had even been held. His azure eyes widened, and his guard momentarily dropped. 'He _loves _me?' the blonde thought. Love was something he always dreamed of, but never thought he would have. No one had ever said those words to him, and he felt pain in his chest. Why now? Why him? was all Naruto could think at that moment.

Naruto wanted so badly to believe Shikamaru, but how could he? Naruto had been hiding for four years because Konoha betrayed him. If he went to Shikamaru now it would only cause them further pain and he knew it. Naruto as far as he knew it, was a wanted criminal who slaughtered an ANBU black op. He liked to think Shikamaru wouldn't willingly deceive him into going back to Konoha, but he couldn't allow himself to take such a risk. He was NOT going back there.

With a heavy heart he decided it would be for the best if discarded Shikamaru's words. His breaths became rigid and he felt tears dripping down his cheeks. He willed the droplets of salt water to stop, but they lingered against his wishes.

"I don't believe you." Naruto respond.

Shikamaru whipped around quickly and his eyes traveled up the tree to the branch on which Naruto stood. He observed the upset look on Naruto's face and guilt hit Shikamaru.

"It's your mission to capture and return the_ kyuubi_ to Konoha isn't it? Tch. I can't believe they sent _you_."

Shikamaru's heart nearly stopped beating at hearing the blonde's choice of words especially how he referred to himself as _kyuubi_. 'Naruto.' the brunette thought sorrowfully. His fists clenched at their sides and his nails dug into his skin leaving red marks, but he didn't care nor notice.

"I left Konoha." Shikamaru answered unsure of the response he'd get from Naruto.

Naruto's eyes betrayed him and his features reflected the astonishment he was feeling. He leapt down from the tree branch landing several feet from Shikamaru. His eyes gazed down towards his feet, but his senses were sharp and if Shikamaru made a move he was ready to defend himself.

Naruto lifted his eyes and searched Shikamaru's body for his forehead protector, but couldn't find one.

"You won't find what you're looking for. I left it behind." the brunette answered in a serious tone.

"It proves nothing." Naruto countered harshly, but deep down he wanted it to be true.

Shikamaru sighed. Things weren't going the way he'd anticipated, but since when have they when it involved Naruto? How could he prove he was being honest with Naruto? There had to be some way to prove he left Konoha behind. His mind raced for ideas, when after a few minutes he came to one. He was actually pretty annoyed he hadn't thought of it before.

"Then perhaps this will." He spoke reaching in his pocket.

Naruto's guard was instantly up and he watched vigilantly. He did however relax somewhat when Shikamaru only had a piece of paper in his hand. The blonde watched as Shikamaru unfolded and flattened it out before extending it towards him. Naruto took the paper, and shock washed over him.

"Pretty big bounty huh?" Shikamaru chimed in while watching Naruto's face.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked forgetting he should be keeping his guard up as curiosity washed over him.

Shikamaru didn't answer right away. His body began to sway and his vision began to blur as a searing pain coursed through his arm. Naruto watched worriedly. Shikamaru's face was frighteningly pale and he noticed the brunette seemed dizzy as he was swaying back and forth all of a sudden.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled as Shikamaru's eyes closed and he began to collapse to the ground.

Naruto reacted without thinking and caught Shikamaru just before his head hit the dirt. After Shikamaru was in his arms he froze with apprehension. Was this really okay? Would he be okay if he helped him? Could he be trusted? Naruto had an significant decision to make, and an insufficiently amount of time to make it.

His blue eyes looked upon Shikamaru's face which looked pretty much the same as back then. It was as though the flood gates broke and all his feelings and memories rushed forth, and Naruto could barely stand it especially holding Shikamaru so close.

"I love you too…" he whispered to the unconscious brunette in his arms.

Shikamaru woke up with a pounding headache. He felt warm? Hadn't he passed out in the forest? His thoughts tried to catch up with the present while he sat up unsteadily. He noticed his arm was re-bandaged and the medicine the old man gave him was sitting out. Shikamaru came to the conclusion that Naruto must have taken care of him, and thinking of this made his stomach flutter. He took it as a sign the blonde still cared about him, and he was thankful.

He looked around the tent and he was alone. The brunette crawled from the tent and stood gradually looking around. The moon's light made his search for Naruto easy, and he promptly located the blonde sitting on a tree branch. Shikamaru fixed his eyes on at the blonde who was asleep with his head rested on his own shoulder. Shikamaru stared in awe of Naruto. Earlier he'd been too preoccupied to notice how much Naruto had changed in appearance, but now he couldn't stop noticing. His eyes were glued to the blonde.

He kept edging closer until he was on the adjacent branch facing Naruto. It was true he resembled the fourth Hokage, with his lengthy sunny blonde hair. His face was matured but still held a boyish element in which Shikamaru found incredibly cute.

Shikamaru lent his back against the tree and fell asleep happy to be so close to Naruto after so long.

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

**Mickytachi**

**chibi-kaze-sofia**

**narachan**

**snuggledingo**

**brokenfromthepast**

**Maiden of Books**

**PoseidonDemon**

**sweetpea12767**


	10. Awkward Feelings

Things Never Change

Chapter 9 Awkward Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters depicted, setting, and various terminology used in this fan based work are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction was written purely for entertainment purposes and the author of this fan based work receives no monetary gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 16, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, light sexual situations, non descriptive rape, inappropriate language, violence, character death, and male on male relationships.

Naruto sat watching Shikamaru asleep on the branch adjacent to his own. His lips set in a frown and his mind battled with his heart. The brunette looked so peaceful now, and Naruto felt like he was dying inside due to his conflicted state of mind. He half wished he'd left in the middle of the night so he wouldn't be in his current predicament. His thoughts strayed to the day before remembering Shikamaru's words.

_"I love you Naruto!"_

The words echoed in his mind, and he tried not to be fooled, but the truth was every time he relived those words his heart skipped a beat. It was the way Shikamaru screamed these words that made Naruto believe him. The brunette's words sounded so serious and desperate. It was just like that day in the hospital when he'd almost died. He remembered the tone and sound of Shikamaru's voice when he screamed and his confession had the same anguished tone.

Naruto felt the same way for Shikamaru, but deep down he knew it was still no good. He knew his destiny was to be all alone, for he'd never allow Shikamaru to fall victim to the kyuubi's curse as Naruto had begun to refer to it. Even though his life was different now he wouldn't, no couldn't chance it. Naruto could never let Shikamaru know how he felt. He wanted to protect him still, because Shikamaru was beyond precious to him, even after these years apart.

'I should leave him here…' the blonde thought sadly.

His gaze turned to Shikamaru's arm, which was badly injured and infected. He wondered just how and when he gotten so badly injured. He thought of leaving but his body wouldn't move from the branch and he felt guilt, and loneliness ebbing away at his soul. He didn't know what was the right thing to do, or if he'd even be able to figure it out at all even if he had limitless time. His heart wanted him to stay while his brain told him to run. What should he do? He just couldn't know what consequences would follow his actions, and he was scared because of it.

Shikamaru shifted in his sleep causing the blonde to emerge once again from his internal conflict. Naruto watched nervously hoping Shikamaru would stay asleep a while longer since he didn't know what to do or say. His frown deepened and set on his face. He sighed and reluctantly made his choice. Naruto felt it would be better this way even if deep down he _didn't_ feel better.

Naruto looked back at Shikamaru once more before readying himself to jump down as quietly as he could, when a memory resurfaced itself. The memory stopped Naruto dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as the memory took him over.

_"I meant, thank you for __everything__. You've really helped me out a lot. I'm not sure anyone else would do all this for me. You're a true friend Shikamaru, the only one I have." replied Naruto in a serious tone._

_Shikamaru couldn't help the look of shock on his face. It wasn't that he didn't believe the words Naruto spoke. It was just that he hadn't expected the blonde to just come out with something serious. He looked at Naruto as he continued to speak._

_"I mean, well, it's just that I put you through so much, but you never got mad and you stayed by me." The blonde smiled and continued, "I guess I just wanted to thank you properly for all you've done."_

_"Trust me, helping you is one of the few things in life I don't consider _troublesome_."_

Naruto's eyes stung, as the guilt rooted itself deep within his chest. He turned back to look at Shikamaru who was still asleep. Shikamaru had helped Naruto so much and never once made a serious complaint nor thought twice about it. Naruto felt ashamed by his decision. He owed Shikamaru a lot. There was no way he could leave him like this, especially while injured. How could he even think that way?

If everything Shikamaru had said was true and he really left Konoha then he was a rogue ninja with nowhere to go, and no place to call home. Naruto sighed turning towards the sleeping brunette and placed a hand on his shoulder to wake him. His conscience had made his decision for him, and he could only hope things would be okay. He decided to take him back to Takigakure with him. He couldn't promise that Shikamaru could find a home within Takigakure, but at the very least he could get him allowance to stay until he's healed. He at least owed him that much, though deep down he knew he owed him so much more.

"Oi! Wake up." Naruto said nudging him harder.

Shikamaru groggily opened his eyes and looked up surprised. Naruto lets go of his shoulder and turned around jumping back down to the ground. It was just too awkward to look at the brunette right now.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru said groggily, but there was confusion in his voice.

"Come on. I'll take you back home with me. I know someone who can take care of your arm…" the blonde said quietly.

Shikamaru didn't know what to say, and Naruto really didn't give him much of a chance to say anything at all because before Shikamaru can say anything Naruto walked towards the tent to pack it up. Shikamaru jumped down from his branch and followed.

They silently packed everything up and started walking. A veil of awkward silence enveloped them, and they both felt its effects. Shikamaru felt a need to break the silence, but found it rather difficult, especially after observing how much changed Naruto was, or at least he seemed much changed. Shikamaru opened his mouth in several attempts to speak and just before he deemed it too 'troublesome' he found his voice.

"Naruto, I ah…" Shikamaru spoke up feeling uncomfortable about his friend's silence.

Naruto stopped and turned back hoping the brunette would drop the whole 'love' thing because right now he couldn't handle that. Naruto wished only to help out Shikamaru and send him back on his way, because things would be much better that way, even if he knew neither of them wanted that.

"Thanks for yesterday."

"Don't mention it I figured I owed you." Naruto responded quickly bringing his attention back to the path before him.

"Oh." Shikamaru replied slightly crestfallen though he hid it pretty well.

They walked for a long stretch of discomfited silence, and each were deep in their own thoughts of the past day's events as well as this mornings. Both feeling mixed feelings, and anxiety for the following days to come. Neither knew what tomorrow would bring and they both hated it, especially Shikamaru who normally had things all figured out, but this was different.

Shikamaru walked closely to Naruto, but he didn't look at the blonde, and Naruto kept his eyes on the path ahead of them, since he was the one leading or otherwise he would've been in Shikamaru's place. He wondered how Naruto was really feeling about his confession, and he was disappointed he really hadn't gotten an answer either way of how Naruto felt on the matter, but he didn't dare ask.

Shikamaru thought more and more on the matter silently, and he realized that maybe he had Naruto's response, and sadness hit him immediately. 'Naruto…you don't feel the same do you?' Shikamaru recalled waking up alone in the tent which was large enough for two people to sleep comfortably without even touching, but Naruto opted to sleep outside in a tree. Shikamaru saw this as un-willingness on Naruto's part to be close to him, which confused the genius greatly, because Naruto never seemed to mind being close before so what was different now? Maybe the thought of Shikamaru being in love with him disgusted the blonde, or perhaps he felt the same way, but was just embarrassed? The whole thing was making Shikamaru insane. His mind was able to find possible reasons he'd sleep outside for either answer, and he sighed deeply. Things were much more complicated than he could have ever thought, and with the two barely speaking he wondered if things would sort out or not.

'Troublesome…I'll have to ask directly…' the brunette thought with another sigh.

Naruto wasn't fairing much better in his own thoughts either, and things seemed to be slowly getting worse. He told Shikamaru he'd take him home to Takigakure, but he was afraid of the consequences this could cause. He wanted to believe Shikamaru, but could he really do so? He'd been hiding for four years afraid that Konoha would find him, and now he runs into Shikamaru. Naruto wanted so badly to believe Shikamaru's intentions are not harmful, but the feeling in his gut kept Naruto from fully trusting the brunette walking next to him, even if his heart wanted him too. Naruto's eyes were full of sadness as he walked on.

Naruto glanced over at Shikamaru to see he was looking right at him.

"It'll take another day's walk to get back to my village." Naruto stated breaking the hours of silence that passed between the two.

"Where exactly are we going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Takigakure." Naruto answered with a faint smile thinking of _home_.

Shikamaru mentally slapped himself for never thinking of Takigakure. He knew Naruto once had a mission there, and he should've thought to check it out. He frowned, but deep down he was happy the blonde had been somewhere safe all this time, and he even wondered how his daily life had been there…did the villagers treat him kindly? He figured they must have been treating him better than those of Konoha, because Shikamaru saw the blonde's smile even though it was faint as he mentioned the word 'home'.

He really had so much to ask Naruto, but whenever a question entered his mind it seemed he lost his voice to ask, or he'd have so many questions at once he couldn't figure out where to start. He sighed and internally complained of just how troublesome this was turning out to be.

Silence fell over the two again as they walked. Neither was sure what to say or even where to begin even though they both had a lot to talk about. Shikamaru wanted desperately to start the conversation, but it was like his voice was gone. He acted as though everything was fine, but he was dying to ask Naruto where they stood with one another, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. He honestly wasn't sure what he would do if Naruto rejected him.

"Let's stop here for a while." Naruto spoke suddenly jolting Shikamaru from his thoughts.

The two had walked into a peaceful looking clearing and the sky was clearer than it had been in days. Naruto settled down on the grass to rest his legs, and glanced over at Shikamaru who seemed to be having trouble with something, as he was uncharacteristically pacing. Naruto couldn't remember a time when he ever saw Shikamaru pacing like that, and he was curious why he was doing it.

"The Shikamaru I remember would be lying on the ground by now staring up at the sky." Naruto said aloud stopping Shikamaru in his pacing.

"A lot has changed." Shikamaru answered clenching his fists. "I haven't watched the clouds in years." He replied bitterly.

"Why is that?" asked Naruto curiously forgetting his previous awkwardness.

Shikamaru glared at Naruto feeling as though the answer should've been obvious. He answered when he realized that to Naruto it really wasn't obvious.

"When _you_ left everything changed." the brunette replied quietly.

Naruto's glare shifted and met the brunette's angry gaze. Shikamaru didn't like how this conversation was going, but at least they were talking, even if it may lead to unpleasant things. Naruto's eyes reflected sadness and anger in one muddled look. He wondered for a while now how the village has been without him.

"I'm sure the village is better off now." Naruto answered with a tone that reflected just how much the words he spoke had hurt him.

"You're wrong about that." Shikamaru spoke heatedly.

"Doubt it."

Naruto's blue eyes shone brightly through his confusion and he stared intently at the brunette standing before him. He watched as Shikamaru moved closer to him and sat in front of him, and Naruto's eyes widened seeing the brunette's serious look. It was so out of character for Shikamaru to put in so much emotion and energy into anything, let alone get so worked up.

"You're wrong about everything even that night."

"What the hell are you talking about? Konoha betrayed me, Granny Tsunade betrayed me!" Naruto yelled getting angry and worked up.

"Konoha didn't betray you, and Tsunade-sama would never betray you!" the brunette yelled fervently.

"Then explain why ANBU attacked me?" he asked bitterly.

"They were sent by Danzou." Shikamaru answered.

The man's name left a sour taste in mouth for having spoken it. He hated Danzou with every bit of his being, and he would kill the bastard with help of the resistance, and hopefully Naruto would come back to Konoha. That was what Shikamaru envisioned, but would things really turn out this way? He sighed knowing things were going to be difficult.

"Danzou?" the blonde said confused as his expression softened.

Shikamaru was brought from his thoughts when he heard Naruto speak again, and realized Naruto would need a lot of explaining. He sighed.

"Troublesome…I guess I'll have to explain everything won't I?" Shikamaru said.

Naruto quickly nodded.

"Tsunade-sama had nothing to do with it."

"I don't understand…aren't ANBU under Baa-chan's control?" Naruto asked with a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Danzou is the founder of ANBU ROOT faction, and he holds very different views on how the village should be run…" Shikamaru trailed off his words.

"So…that night this guy _Danzou_ sent those ANBU after me?" Naruto asked as the information began to soak in.

"Yea." Shikamaru answered quietly watching the blonde's reaction.

The truth as he once thought he knew it to be crumbled, and all of sudden his anger had been misplaced all these years. He could feel the guilt welling up for even thinking Tsunade would ever willingly allow something like this to happen to him. His eyes reflected his guilt and he felt unwilling to talk about it any further.

Shikamaru watched Naruto nervously knowing the blonde was probably having mixed feelings about this news, but there was nothing he could do really but hope for the best.

"I understand a little, but it doesn't change much does it?" Naruto responded.

"I guess not." Shikamaru answered, because it was true.

Shikamaru wanted to tell Naruto that this news would change everything but the truth was it changed nothing for the blonde except give him guilt. He still couldn't go back, and he will be hunted if Konoha ever figures out he's still alive. There was so much he wanted to tell the blonde but Naruto didn't seem interested to hear anymore.

"I ah…" Shikamaru started to talk.

Shikamaru tried desperately to keep the dialogue going but he came up with nothing and deemed it too troublesome to deal with currently.

The two went back to the awkward silence they'd experienced before. Shikamaru was beginning to feel like this was a hopeless situation. They couldn't even talk to one another it seemed, but he had just made progress right? He hoped this would count as progress.

"We better get this tent up before it rains again." Naruto said.

Neither had noticed but the sky was getting dark and the air was beginning to feel damp meaning soon the rain would start up again. Naruto stood up grabbing his bag while Shikamaru just watched the blonde walk off to set up the tent.

After a while the sky was completely dark due both to the fact it was night and the rain that had begun pouring down. The two sat quietly each absorbed in their own thoughts to speak, and the silence settled over the two was growing more uncomfortable.

Shikamaru lay back with his eyes closed listening to the rain. He was beginning to hate the rain and he couldn't wait until summer so he wouldn't have to deal with it. Other than his internal gripes with the rain he thought of his current situation. Nothing was going the way he thought it would go. Naruto still had nothing to say regarding his confession, but he was taking him back to Takigakure anyways, which was a cause of confusion for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked over to the blonde who sat rummaging through his pack for the thousandth time. He figured Naruto was just trying to look busy so he wouldn't talk to him. Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes again. Nope things were not going well or even close to his plan. It was very rare for Shikamaru to be wrong, but to completely miss an entire scenario was just unlike him. During missions or even shougi he was able to foresee hundreds of moves in advance and every scenario one could think of in record speed, but not this time. Naruto was the only one who could do this to him. The blonde was like a loose cannon and wildly unpredictable at times.

Shikamaru had a lot of questions nagging in the back of his mind. He wanted desperately to know if Naruto returned his feelings. He wanted to know if he's happy in his new life. He wanted to know everything that had happened to him, but most of all he wanted to know what now? What happens now? Shikamaru had never had so many questions before and he shocked even himself.

Naruto continued his seemingly pointless rummaging through his belongings as though he were looking for something lost. Naruto's gaze was distant and it was obvious he was staring absently at his belongings. The sound of the rain was driving him crazy, and the tent felt so stifling he could barely keep himself glued in spot.

Naruto had always thought Tsunade had turned on him that night, and even though he never hated her for it, he still felt guilty knowing the truth. Although the truth opened up more questions, which he wanted desperately to ask, but he just couldn't figure out how. Naruto's lips curved in a frown.

So many things have happened in the past few days. Things he never would've thought of, and now things he'd rather not have known…he looked over at Shikamaru whose face seemed troubled even with his eyes closed. Naruto wondered if his arm was hurting him, which was just one of the many questions he had, but the one he wondered most about was why would Shikamaru love someone like him? He wanted to know, but he couldn't ask that.

Both sat in silence full of questions and thoughts. Shikamaru wondered if by traveling with Naruto he was endangering him, which breed a whole new serious of questions and worries. Shikamaru inwardly groaned and rolled on his side unable to deal with all this and tried to fall asleep.

Naruto finally stopped rummaging seeing Shikamaru settle down and did the same. They still had quite a bit of walking before they reached Takigakure. If today was any indicator just how rough the next day would be they were in for one quiet walk.

Naruto closed his eyes and found himself unable to sleep. He was worried about Shikamaru's arm.

"Hey, uh…Shikamaru?"

"Hnm."

"How's your arm feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Its feeling better I guess." Shikamaru lied.

"Oh well that's good…"

"Yea." answered Shikamaru awkwardly.

"Well, goodnight then…"

"Goodnight."

Shikamaru smiled as he reclosed his eyes. That short conversation may have been uncomfortable, but still he felt it went well. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe, they just needed a little ice breaker. He could only hope tomorrow would get better, and he fell asleep feeling better than he had in a while.

AN: Okay this chapter is not my best, but it is what it is. Things will progress from here and they will get better between the two, it just didn't feel right to have them all buddy buddy after such a long time, and Naruto has always had trust issues, so I think its how he would've handled this particular situation, so try not to be too harsh on me and let me know what you think!

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed! : )


	11. Ice Breaker

Things Never Change II

Chapter 10 Ice Breaker

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters depicted, setting, and various terminology used in this fan based work are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction was written purely for entertainment purposes and the author of this fan based work receives no monetary gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 16, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, light sexual situations, non descriptive rape, inappropriate language, violence, character death, and male on male relationships.

AN: I am extremely sorry for the late update, I had to move and couldn't get my computer up and running until now. Sorry. : ( but its longer than the last one.

The rain only grew louder and the wind blew harder as the night wore on. Shikamaru's previous optimism was forgotten as he lye awake due to both throbbing pain and itching of his wound. He looked over in the dark to where he assumed Naruto was laying, and sighed. He wondered just how he'd allowed himself to stumble into such a troublesome life. It was something he wondered for a long time, but still had no answer.

He pondered the possible reasons his life was so much more complicated than he'd had planned as a child, but the stabbing pain and burning itch of his arm made itself known once again interrupting his thoughts for the time being.

He held his arm up in the darkness and sighed letting it fall to his side. The pain wasn't excruciating just annoying and keeping him from much needed sleep. Takigakure was still a day's walk away, and that was if they kept up a good pace. He was going to need sleep to make it to keep up a good pace, otherwise they might not make it before nightfall. Shikamaru groaned in pain and frustration of the current situation he found himself in.

Naruto too was awake and listening to the storm carry on, and his thoughts strayed to his home and Shibuki. He was really worried about Shibuki's health and wondered if he should even be wasting time resting like this…he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He really had forgotten about his reason for even leaving Takigakure, he'd forgotten his mission. He just hoped Shibuki was alright, he needed for Shibuki to be okay. It wasn't just the Takikage thing, Shibuki was a dear friend to him, almost family and the thought that he might be dead or dying waiting for this medicine worried him.

What kind of a shinobi let himself become distracted during a mission? He silently berated himself for this very reason. He worried about Shibuki and Shizuku. He didn't want Shizuku to blame herself if he died. He couldn't contain the guilt. He pushed away these worried thoughts to be dealy with later right now, there was nothing he could do. The storm was much too bad to be traveling in so he was stuck, which brought him back to his current situation, of his feelings towards Shikamaru and what he should be doing.

Right now he was unsure of everything and he felt the effects of his confusion in the pit of his stomach.

He wondered why he was even bringing Shikamaru along with him. Naruto knew this couldn't end the way his heart wanted it too, and he was glad the tent was pitch black because he felt the sting of tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted to tell Shikamaru the truth, but he had so many more reasons _not_ to tell Shikamaru how he felt. After all Naruto had given it a lot of thought in the past, and now that things were even more complicated for them. He knew there was no possible way things could turn out well for them…but he didn't have the heart to tell Shikamaru, nor did he have the heart to push him away either.

Naruto sighed heavily rolling on his side and closing his eyes shutting out tears. He tried to sleep but no matter how hard he tried sleep failed to come, and his thoughts lingered on the brunette lying across the tent. Naruto listened into the darkness and heard Shikamaru rummaging around in the dark, and by the few muttered 'troublesomes' he heard it seemed Shikamaru was looking for something, and not finding it.

Naruto feigned sleep, but his conscience got the better of him, and he reached for the oil lamp next to him and lit it for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stopped dead startled by the sudden light in the tent and his eyes drifted towards the source, and then to Naruto who held the lamp. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What are doing?" asked Naruto edging closer to Shikamaru bringing the light with him.

Naruto looked down to Shikamaru's arm and realized he was trying to apply ointment and bandages in the dark with his other arm. Naruto reached out wordlessly and took the ointment and bandages from the brunette who didn't say anything or move. Naruto honestly preferred this, since he wasn't sure what to say.

Shikamaru didn't say anything, but in a strange way he was slightly enjoying the situation. This was the closest to Naruto he's been in years, and it felt nice even though his arm felt like it was on fire. Shikamaru was grateful for every second of Naruto's touch, and to be able to smell his scent. Shikamaru hoped this moment would never end, even though he knew it had to end eventually, but he could still wish.

Naruto began wiping off the residue from the previous ointment application, causing Shikamaru to grimace and hiss in pain. Naruto stopped for a second before resuming more gently looking into the brunette's eyes.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered wincing as though he were also in pain.

"What happened to your arm anyways?" Naruto asked as he tended to Shikamaru's arm.

After getting a look of it the other day Naruto had been curious how Shikamaru became injured so badly, and not only that he had so many things to ask him, but it was difficult to know where to start. So for now he decided to just find out what happened to his arm, he could ask the other things later after they've rested.

He watched as Naruto began to clean his wound and lightly apply the ointment which gave a cooling relief to the brunette. He thought about it, and wondered how much of the truth he would tell Naruto, before answering.

"I was ambushed by some thugs in a brothel." He answered not realizing how easily those words could be used against him.

Naruto nodded for a moment until the lights seemed to go off in his head. His eyes were wide and his cheeks tinged red, and he started to giggle like an idiot.

"Wait, what were you doing in a _brothel_?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Shikamaru thanked the gods the light next to them was dimmed by Naruto's body blocking it otherwise the blonde would've seen his cheeks heat with embarrassment as well as annoyance.

"Idiot! I wasn't there for _that_." Shikamaru snapped.

"Sure…that's believable…really." Naruto teased the brunette while both forgot the previous day's awkwardness.

"What a drag, I guess I'll need to explain to shut you up won't I?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

Naruto nodded giggling like an idiot, while waiting for Shikamaru to tell his story. Shikamaru sighed and slowly began explaining what happened to him in Usagi.

The story proved to be an excellent ice breaker for the two. Shikamaru went into detail to keep Naruto from grinning that stupid grin and teasing him for 'visiting' a brothel. Although, Shikamaru hid the more personal details in which explained why he was in Usagi, because he didn't want to make Naruto feel weird, but Naruto had to have realized how hard Shikamaru had been looking for him right?

"You still didn't tell me why you were in Usagi to begin with.."

Shikamaru sighed again. 'I guess he is that dense…'

"Troublesome idiot, I thought it was obvious that I was looking for _you_!" Shikamaru replied.

"For me? Really?" asked Naruto aloud without realizing.

Naruto had known Shikamaru was looking for him, but now it seemed real, now it seemed like he could really trust him. Shikamaru wasn't just looking for Naruto all this time he was putting everything he had into searching for him. The thought brought a red tinge to the blonde's cheeks.

"Yea, I thought that was pretty clear…" Shikamaru replied with a smile.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled through his embarrassment, but Shikamaru didn't mind and in fact he thought it was a nice change from their previous awkwardness.

~Konoha~

Teuchi opened his restaurant for the day. He looked out at the darkening sky and knew today would be slow for business. On days like this he remembered how Ayame would whine and complain about being trapped inside, and the thought of his daughter brought a frown to his face. The rain started falling and he sighed turning to go back inside with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. His fell on a newly hired waitress who at the time he hadn't realized look much like his daughter.

"Get back to work!" he yelled unintentionally snapping at the girl.

He watched her eyes grow wide and she quickly got back to restocking menus. He felt badly for having yelled at her. He sighed and walked to the back to sit down.

His anger wasn't at that girl it was at Danzou. He took his daughter away from him and what's worse she was being forced to carry a stranger's child. The thought of his daughter being forced into this caused pain in his chest, and he gritted his teeth in his anger. Why did it have to be Ayame?

"Teuchi-san, you have a visitor." the waitress from before said from the doorway not meeting his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Teuchi replied.

The waitress left to get back to work as quickly as possible due to Teuchi's earlier outburst. He knew he'd have to set things straight later but for now he had to speak with someone. He made his way to the front when the hostess was standing and about to seat his visitor. The restaurant hadn't any other customers currently which brought a frown to Teuchi's face.

"Hello, may I hel-"Teuchi asked stopping mid sentence.

The hostess left her station and went to help with other duties feeling the mood in the air change. Teuchi stood face to face with Danzou.

"Hokage-_sama_, what brings you here?" Teuchi asked as politely as he could, but the scarred man knew better.

"I've come to eat the best ramen in Konoha and talk with the owner of this fine establishment." He said with a smirk.

"Very well, come right this way." Teuchi replied leading Danzou to his nicest table.

"I remember when this place was just starting out, and look at it now. Where ever did you get the funds to upgrade the place?" Danzou asked with a smirk, knowing he was angering Teuchi.

"Through hard work I suppose."

"Hnm…interesting. I heard the Hyuuga and Akimichi had something to with this." Danzou answered as he absently looked through the menu gritting his teeth at when his eyes fell upon the 'Uzumaki Special' knowing exactly who the dish was named after.

Danzou received word about the Hyuuga's and Akimichi's involvement in Ichiraku and he became curious as to why all of sudden two prominent clans in Konoha would decide to support a mere ramen stand, unless there was something _special_ about this stand.

Teuchi didn't meet Danzou eyes at first, but he did answer. "Yes, they did, because they are my best customers."

"I think it's much more than that."

"No."

"I know you know something about the resistance, because this restaurant seems to be the common link so far."

"I don't know anything other than the fact that it exists." Teuchi replied, but his chest ached with the pounding of his heart and growing fear.

"So you're saying you can't help me then?"

"No."

"That's a shame you're unwilling to help your daughter out….she's had to endure several attempts at becoming pregnant." Danzou stated knowing that Teuchi knew something and soon he'd have the resistance in his hands. "With a few more tries I'm sure she'll become pregnant…" he said while standing from the booth to leave, which seemed to have its desired effect on the cook.

The thought of his daughter being violated repeatedly made him angrier than he'd ever been in his whole life. The old man's face was full of hatred, and his fists clenched so tightly at his sides that his knuckles turned white. He needed to get her away from Danzou and back home where she belonged. He would do anything to help her, even become a traitor if he had to.

'forgive me.' Teuchi thought to himself with guilt.

"Wait, if I tell you… will you release Ayame?" asked desperately with pleading eyes.

"Of course." Danzou answered with a smirk. "I'll ask once more will you help your daughter or have her remain locked up?"

"If it will free Ayame than I'll do it." Teuchi answered with a frown.

~Road to Takigakure~

It was late afternoon and the rain was finally starting to let up, not that it mattered much, to either shinobi as they were both thoroughly soaked and uncomfortable. The air between the two was cleared for the most part and they even talked to one another again similar to old times, and when silence settled between the two it wasn't bad or awkward, it was just silence.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" asked Shikamaru after a small stretch of silence.

The blonde nodded apprehensively in response, hoping Shikamaru wouldn't ask him about their 'situation'. He really didn't know how to answer that right now, even though he knew he'd have to break it to Shikamaru eventually no matter how much he didn't want to.

"I was wondering how the people of Takigakure treat you…I mean do they treat you better than Konoha civilians?"

Naruto breathed a silent sigh of relief and nodded. His frown was lost thinking of his home, which he couldn't wait to get back to for several reasons, first and foremost he needed to get Shibuki his medication.

"Yea they treat me much better there." Naruto answered with a smile.

"So then I guess you like it there then." Shikamaru asked hoping that the blonde didn't like it as much as he seemed to.

"Yea, I don't have to be afraid of the villagers ganging up on me or breaking into my home." Naruto admitted.

Shikamaru frowned hearing how much Naruto enjoyed living in Takigakure, and then inwardly scolded himself for it. Naruto's happiness was what was most important to the brunette and for a moment he lost that. He was being selfish hoping the blonde didn't like his new village. He sighed. If Naruto was happy he was happy enough.

"Do they know?" asked Shikamaru dropping his voice to a whisper.

"They know I'm a jinchuuriki, if that's what you mean, but there not scared at all. In fact they don't even seem to care one way or another." Naruto replied.

"I'm glad you've finally found a place you can be happy." Shikamaru said with a sad smile.

"Thanks, I really am happy there." the blonde halfway lied, because deep down he did miss Konoha and his friends.

The two stopped for a break about an hour away from the village. Naruto didn't want to stop due to the importance of his mission, but he knew with Shikamaru's arm in such a condition he'd need to rest for while, especially since the infection has caused Shikamaru to develop a fever. So they stopped for a short break.

Naruto sat next to Shikamaru who had his back against a tree and his eyes closed. Naruto had been thinking for a while about Konoha and wondered just how everyone was doing right now. It had been one of the questions he was dying to ask.

"Hey, Shikamaru how is everybody back in Konoha?" Naruto asked curiously. "And why has Konoha declared war on Suna?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes quickly from shock. He realized this was Naruto's first question about Konoha, and that he didn't know anything that had happened if he's asking that question. Takigakure must not know of Konoha's internal affairs other than its dispute and now war with Suna. Now he would have to be the one to tell Naruto about everything.

Naruto watched Shikamaru's face change into a serious expression, and his stomach tightened into knots waiting for an answer, which he now knew wasn't going to be good. He gulped waiting for the brunette's response.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I wish I could I could tell you everybody is doing just fine, but I can't. The day you left everything changed, remember I said that?"

The blonde nodded nervously waiting for the bad news that was to come.

"Tsunade-sama, was overthrown by that man who's after you, Danzou. No one has seen her, and no one talks about her anymore. In fact most believe her to be dead. I also believe she's gone."

"B-Baa-c-chan? She's gone?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru couldn't look Naruto in the eyes knowing he had to tell him more horrible things. He took a deep breath and continued. He knew that it was going to be painful for Naruto to know both his teachers were dead.

"I'm afraid the bad news doesn't stop there, I'm sorry Naruto I truly am."

"Who else is dead?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei, and Asuma-sensei are gone too." Shikamaru replied looking at the ground.

"No, that can't be true!"

"It is." Shikamaru answered his tone growing more serious by the second.

"What the hell has been going in Konoha since I left?" the blonde yelled angrily.

Shikamaru took another deep breath and began another long story for Naruto only this one wasn't an ice breaker, nor was it any way funny. Naruto almost wished he didn't ask about Konoha. He was much happier thinking they loved having him gone, and that Konoha was prospering, not on the brink of war, with a terrible man for a Hokage.

"You formed a resistance against Danzou? You?" the blonde asked in disbelief.

"Yea, it was kind of my way of avenging your death." Shikamaru stated in a serious tone.

"Wait…hold on…you thought I was dead?" Naruto almost screeched.

Naruto felt like he was kicked in the gut. Dead? Everyone thought he was dead?

Shikamaru hadn't realized he'd left that part out. He started with Danzou becoming Hokage and never explained what happened prior to that.

"Yea, why did you think it took me so long to go looking for you?"

"I thought everyone was happy I was gone." The blonde admitted guiltily.

'Baa-chan you really didn't betray me…' thought Naruto guiltily.

"So everyone thought I was dead?" Naruto asked surprised. "I bet most of them were glad I was gone." He stated bitterly.

"Shut up will you! Those villagers don't matter! They never did! What matters is that your friends were sad, they missed you! The resistance had a nindo and do you know what it was?" Shikamaru asked seriously.

Naruto shook his head. "No."

"The resistances nindo was to 'never give up'. My nindo is 'to never give up."

"Wow, I can't believe it, but why my nindo?" asked Naruto.

"Troublesome, you just don't get it do you? They all willingly joined the resistance to avenge you and save Konoha."

Naruto had tears in his eyes. He didn't look at the brunette next to him, but he didn't have to for Shikamaru to know he was about to cry.

"So how did you find out I was still alive?"

"It was a message from Kakashi, his last message." Shikamaru said in a saddened voice.

Naruto sat in silence for a while longer before getting up. "Come on I still have a mission to finish after all. I can't give up now."

They walked in silence while Naruto absorbed everything he'd been told. Shikamaru wished it wasn't this way, and that Naruto didn't have to deal with all this, but the sooner he deals with everything and learns the truth the sooner he could start to heal, at least that's how Shikamaru liked to think about it.

~Konoha~

"Where is Nara Shikamaru!" Danzou yelled holding the chin of a woman's swollen face.

"I'm not telling you anything!" she spat.

"I wouldn't be sure, I can be very persuasive." Danzou replied with a foul smirk.

"You can beat me inches from death and I'll still never betray a comrade!"

Her brunette hair, which was usually in buns now hung in face and eyes, some even stuck to her skin from the dried blood. She'd been beaten and hounded for information for hours. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before she shared the fate of Kakashi. She knew now the emotion he must have felt and now she even felt shame for not trusting him. Kakashi never betrayed then and neither will she.

"Well, you see, you will be betray your comrade within a minute." He replied unwrapping the bandage from his face.

She watched confused as the white wrap fell from the old man's face, but soon she realized her mistake as she stared directly into Sharingan. It's red color pierced through her, and she felt sleepy. She tried to look away but it was too late, she was in a trance.

"Where is Nara Shikamaru?" Danzou asked the girl once she was in a trance.

"He left to find Naruto."

AN: Okay guys sorry if this chapter is a bit choppy I did what I could with it, and I just felt I couldn't let you wait any longer for the update, which by the way I am sorry for.

Next chapter Naruto and Shikamaru finally make it to Takigakure!


	12. Temporary Takikage

Things Never Change II

Chapter 11 Naruto Temporary Takikage

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters depicted, setting, and various terminology used in this fan based work are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction was written purely for entertainment purposes and the author of this fan based work receives no monetary gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 16, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, light sexual situations, non descriptive rape, inappropriate language, violence, character death, and male on male relationships.

AN: Okay updates will be once a month since I'm sooooo busy with work. I got a new job with many hours so unfortunately I have less time for my stories, but on the up side I can buy groceries now! : ) BTW this chapter doesn't center much around Shikamaru and Naruto, but it's bridging the way for next few chapters which will steadily become more action packed.

The sky cleared letting the sun finally dry up all the rain the land had received these past few weeks, as the two shinobi exited the dense forest. Shikamaru took in the beauty of the giant waterfall cascading down before them and smiled, thinking he could get used to such a peaceful looking place. He glanced over to Naruto who seemed to be relieved to see the waterfall. Shikamaru noticed the faint smile on his face at sight of the waterfall, but he noticed the look of uncertainty in his blue eyes.

Deep down Naruto was feeling very anxious about the bringing an outsider into Taki, but this situation was different. He hoped the villagers would be okay with his decision to bring Shikamaru into the village. He frowned as his thoughts strayed to what might happen if things didn't go so well. Would Shikamaru be put to death? No. Shibuki wouldn't do that, although in times of war it was possible for foreign ninja to be killed or held captive.

Naruto bit his lip while glancing back slowly at Shikamaru and then back at the waterfall. He decided then and there he was being ridiculous, and the worst that would happen would be Shikamaru being forced to leave. He sighed in relief. He was getting worked up over nothing, so he tried to calm his nerves.

Naruto continued to stand still with his lips set in a deep frown not paying attention to his surroundings. Before he could barely react the rustling of the nearby brush and Shikamaru yelling "Kage mane no jutsu!" Naruto whipped around to see Shizuku kunai in hand frozen mid-step, by Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Who are you and why are you following my sempai?" the girl screamed enthusiastically.

"Damn it Shizuku quit calling me that!" Naruto yelled at the girl.

Shikamaru released Shizuku from his shadow bindings, and watched the two with mild curiosity. She referred to Naruto as _her _'sempai'? It seemed Naruto really had found bonds in the Waterfall village. He watched the girl who never completely took Shikamaru out of her sights either, still ready to attack if necessary. Shikamaru jumped back as a twig nearby snapped. His head snapped to look back behind himself.

Naruto looked up, and sighed holding up his hand signaling someone behind Shikamaru.

"Sorry Shikamaru, they won't hurt you."

"It's okay you can come out Himatsu!" Naruto called out.

The dark haired boy jumped cautiously down from the tree and landed next to his sister, eyeing Shikamaru nervously, while his sister sent fierce looks directed at Shikamaru.

"Lord Shibuki sent us to look for you, he was worried for your safety."

Naruto nodded in response. "I'm sorry it took so long, the weather held me up."

"He thought that was what happened, but still he sent us to find you once the storm cleared." Himatsu answered Naruto.

"How is Lord Shibuki's condition?" Naruto asked Himatsu.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto's facial expression changed from mild frustration to clear concern at the mention of Shibuki. He could tell by the way Naruto addressed Shibuki that he must be the leader of Takigakure or someone very important. Shikamaru listened intently trying to take in as much information as possible.

"His health is not good." answered Himatsu, but was interrupted by Shizuku . "I tried my hardest, but he just keeps getting worse sempai." the girl sniffled.

Naruto gripped his fist tighter next at his side. Shibuki was one of his precious people now and he would do anything in his power to save him, but what could he do other than deliver him herbs that delay the inevitable. He didn't let this show on his face, but he surely felt it. He hated the way he felt.

It was just too much. He had just learned of several deaths of friends, people he consider dear to him, and now Shibuki's health was getting worse. His gut flipped and flopped at the thought of Shibuki dying. He couldn't let it happen.

"Don't worry I brought some medicine from a far off village which should help him." Naruto said with a smile as he ruffled Shizuku's hair, like Kakashi used to do to him.

Shikamaru watched Naruto's interaction with the two young shinobi, and felt himself smiling at the man Naruto had grown to be. Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted by Shizuku.

"Who's this guy anyways?" Shizuku asked glaring daggers at Shikamaru.

"He's not an enemy." Naruto confirmed unwilling to give any more information than that at the moment.

"Should we really trust him? He's an outsider after all."

"I guess that means you don't trust me either?" Naruto replied.

"O-of course not _sempai_! I trust _you_ with my life!" Shizuku exclaimed quickly.

Shikamaru for some reason found he did not like the way the girl addressed Naruto. It made him feel weird.

"Well, that's settled then. Let's talk more after I deliver this to Shibuki-sama." Naruto said holding up a vile of liquid.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and began to speak. "Since I haven't actually gotten clearance to bring you here, I'll need you to stick close to me until I can speak with Shibuki-sama."

"This is going to end up being troublesome, I can feel it now." Shikamaru replied.

Shikamaru was already aware of the situation he was about to put himself and Naruto into. He knew Naruto really didn't have the authority to bring outsiders into the village, but it was never like Naruto to follow the rules, so it seems that much about him hadn't changed. Still Shikamaru was worried about getting Naruto into serious trouble, but he'd come this far to be with Naruto so he couldn't very well give now.

Shikamaru followed Naruto toward the waterfall in front of them. The entrance had to be close by, and he was right. Naruto led him to a ledge that went behind the waterfall leading into a hidden cavern. Shikamaru looked around the cavern with wide eyes. Naruto turned to see that Shikamaru was still following them.

"I hope you can swim." Naruto grinned nervously.

It was true he'd never seen the lazy ninja swim before, and hoped he could otherwise this could be awkward and potentially problematic.

"Troublesome." he muttered, "Yea, I just don't like it."

They all made it into the village via the secret underwater passage. Shikamaru frowned as his shoes made an unpleasant squelching as he walked, but he followed Naruto closely as he was asked to. The villagers looked on anxiously remembering the last time they saw outsiders.

Shikamaru soon forgot his displeasure of wet clothing and squelchy shoes as he took in the sights of the village. It was the most peaceful place he'd ever seen. The air had a calming effect as did the villages beauty. He felt calm and worry free, much like his special spot in the woods of Konoha. The very spot he shared with Naruto that day….his thoughts were interrupted by frantic shouting.

"Naruto-sama!" a voice called loudly coming from behind them.

Shikamaru's head whipped around so fast you would think he sustain whiplash. "Naruto-_sama_?" Shikamaru whispered in shock, which Naruto ignored for the time being. He would have plenty of time later to explain things, but right now he had bigger problems. Not to mention the blonde was a little ticked by the honorifics to begin with.

Naruto turned around already aware of who was speaking to him. Tenteki stood before him, eyeing Shikamaru suspiciously, but quickly prioritized the current situation, and realized Shikamaru wasn't an immediate threat to Taki, and could be addressed later. Right now it was more important to get Shibuki well, and besides Tenteki trusted Naruto's judgment.

"Have you gotten the herb?" Tenteki asked with a look of deep worry present over his features.

"Yes, it's right here." Naruto held up the precious vile.

"Then come quickly! Lord Shibuki has begun seizing!"

"Damn it! Shizuku! Let's go!" Naruto yelled turning back to face the kunoichi.

The young kunoichi quickly sprang into action and ran ahead towards Shibuki's office, and Naruto followed behind her. Shikamaru and Himatsu followed them closely as possible. Shikamaru wondered if he should be following still or if he should have waited back there, but he really didn't want to. He really couldn't think of leaving Naruto's side after just having found him, besides Naruto had asked him to stick close to him.

Naruto's lips formed a frown as he ran glancing back only to check to see if Shikamaru was still following behind him, which he was. Shizuku wasted no time a jetted up ahead using chakra to enhance her speed, a trick Naruto had taught her a while back, just as Kakashi had taught him with the tree climbing exercise.

Shikamaru had only been in Takigakure for a few minutes, but he already had tons of questions to ask Naruto, and he hoped to get a chance to ask soon. He knew now was not the time for questions since it seemed the leader of this village was deathly ill.

Shikamaru wondered just what was going on and even felt the pang of guilt in his gut, for having held Naruto up on such an important mission. He realized he never asked why Naruto was out that way when he found him, but now it was obvious they'd crossed paths because of this mission. Naruto was sent to that old healer for medicine. The brunette frowned and hoped Naruto wouldn't be reprimanded for taking so long on his account.

Shikamaru kept running through the village unable to get a proper look at the place due to the urgency of the situation, and before he knew it he was entering an office. The office was empty but there was a door in the rear of the room. He watched as Naruto entered through this door, and he followed.

The door led to Shibuki's living quarters if you could call it that, it was really just a master bedroom off of his office. Shibuki lay in bed looking deathly pale. His seizing had stopped for the time being, but his face was scrunched with pain, and sweat beaded on his forehead.

His attendant stood shaking her head, as there was nothing she could do to ease his suffering. Shizuku ran forward with her hands glowing green already. Naruto tried not to show his worry, but he couldn't help it. The man in the bed looked inches from death. His fists shook at his sides and Shikamaru instantly felt guilty.

"Shibuki-sama!" Shizuku yelled as tears glazed over her eyes.

Shibuki slowly opened his eyes, and even through pain smiled at the young girl, and looked up at Naruto who now stood by the bed. Shikamaru hung back by the doorway as did Himatsu to give some space. He saw how sick the man in the bed was and he knew it wasn't long before he died.

"Shizuku-chan, I'm alright." He replied to her worried scream with a small smile.

"Don't talk I'm going to heal you as best I can." she replied through tears in a determined voice.

"Naruto-sempai, give me the herb." She ordered.

Naruto handed her the vile and let her get to work. He watched as the guilt rose in his chest and his fists clenched even tighter than before. His own nails drew blood on the insides of his hands. He inwardly berated himself for getting side tracked on his most important mission in years. This mission was to keep Shibuki, the man who rescued him, alive and free from pain for as long as possible.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad you made it back safely." Shibuki spoke softly. "I was worried something had happened when you didn't return on time." He finished with a grunt of pain and his eyes clenched tightly.

"I'm sorry the w-weather held me up." Naruto managed to speak through unshed tears.

Naruto's gut plummeted as he lied to Shibuki, and his chest tightened with each intake of breath. He knew deep down, the rain was something he could've traveled in, but he chose to travel at a slower pace for Shikamaru's sake since his arm was badly infected. Naruto's frown deepened.

"It's okay." He coughed. "I'm just glad nothing happened to you." He replied in wheezing breaths.

Shizuku forced Shibuki to drink the herb after healing the damage to his organs from the waters affects, although she knew it wasn't a permanent fix, but for now until she could find a cure it would work. Shibuki gagged on the foul liquid, but his face seemed to regain some of its color, and he inched slowly from deaths grip. Although, none of this made Naruto feel any better, or less guilty.

Everyone in the room watched as Shibuki shook with pain unable to help or do anything but pray for his recovery. Shizuku's hands trembled as she continued to work over the Kage's body, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Tenteki made his way to the side of the bed next to his student, and had a face that held seriousness. Tenteki placed his hand on Shizuku's shoulder to comfort her. He spoke with his eyes glued to the ground.

"Shibuki-sama, I think it's time to appoint the next Takikage." He spoke solemnly.

Shikamaru watched frozen in place. The events occurring were unimaginable that, he an outsider, was about to witness the appointment of the next Takikage, although regrettably under such circumstances. Shikamaru watched wide eyed as history was about to unfold before himself. His attention was fixed on the pale man and he intently watched.

"What? No way! He's still alive! No." Naruto burst out loudly causing a few people in the room to jump.

Shibuki turned his head to look at Naruto, with a faint smile. He had known when the time came Naruto would act out like this, but Shibuki knew there was no one better for the title of Kage. Shibuki reached his hand out shakily and took hold of one of Naruto's flailing arms, causing the blonde to stop moving all together. Naruto's blue eyes stared straight at Shibuki, with a pleading look and welling tears.

"In this condition I can't protect this village anymore, so I must name the next Takikage."

Shikamaru couldn't understand why Naruto had all of sudden seemed so desperate to keep the next Takikage from being named. It made sense to name the successor already with their leader being so ill. He felt Naruto being too upset without reason. It just didn't make sense for Naruto to be so bothered and it frustrated Shikamaru to watch not knowing much of the situation. All the brunette knew was that Naruto had always been passionate about things he truly believed in, and right now Naruto wasn't ready to let Shibuki give up, even if it was futile.

"Shibuki-sama…don't do it." Naruto said quietly with his eyes locked on the ground.

"Naruto, from today on you're the Takikage." Shibuki declared.

"Please, find someone more worthy of the title."

"There isn't anyone more fit to Takikage than you."

"I can't."

"Naruto-sama, please we need a strong leader during this time of impending war!" Tenteki interrupted.

"I, the current Takikage order you to take the title." Shibuki spoke with a voice laced in authority.

Naruto sighed. Shibuki had just pulled rank leaving the blonde with little choice to argue, but he was going to _try_ to wiggle out this. There was no way he could be Takikage, no matter how much the villagers already looked up to him. However, Tenteki had made a good point. War between Konoha and Suna could cause another Great Shinobi War, dragging Taki into their fight. Naruto sighed knowing Shibuki was in no condition currently to guide the village, and made up his mind.

"I don't want to be the Takikage, but I'll stand in until you're better, as a _temporary_ Takikage, but that's it." Naruto replied grumpily.

During this whole thing Shikamaru was more than confused and shocked. He felt so strange all of sudden learning how far Naruto had advanced. Naruto was named kage? That was always his dream to be Hokage, but now he had a chance at Takikage, and repeated refused and disobeyed a direct order to get out of it. Confused didn't even begin to explain the feeling Shikamaru was having at this moment.

"Okay." Shibuki replied with a smile as his lids drooped and his breathing began to slow.

Shizuku finally got him stable and diminished his pain enough that Shibuki could finally rest. Tenteki ushered everybody out of his room and into the office. Everybody was silent although all had different reasons for their silences. Shikamaru's silence was a mixture of shock and guilt as he continued to remain in the background, just watching and wondering how everything had changed so drastically.

Shizuku noticed Naruto had visible blood spots on the palms of his hands. She tried to heal them but he stopped her, after all the chakra she used to stabilize Shibuki he wasn't going to let her waste it on himself. He grabbed her hand which he could feel trembling, and he frowned. Tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm alright save your chakra. It's just a few scratches is all."

"But sempai, you're bleeding…"

"Never mind that, you need to sit before yo-" his sentence was interrupted.

Shizuku's legs gave out on her and she nearly fell to the floor, but Naruto grabbed her quickly already knowing this would happen. Shikamaru watched as Naruto carried her to the couch that was across from the desk. A strange feeling arose in Shikamaru's gut as he watched Naruto gently place the girl on the couch.

"You've done enough already, just rest." He told her while holding her hand for support.

Shikamaru watched the girl's face redden, and a momentary smile grace her lips even though tears still rolled down her cheeks. Shikamaru felt that strange feeling in his gut again, but it was a feeling he was unfamiliar with, a feeling he'd never felt before. What was it? He felt as though he hated that girl, but that was ridiculous, considering he'd just met her. He didn't like the way she called Naruto 'sempai' or the way she casually touched him. Shikamaru couldn't explain his feelings, although it should have been quite obvious he was jealous.

"How much longer does he have?"Naruto asked Shizuku once she calmed down.

"He's okay for now, but I need to find a way to cure him soon, or… he'll…" she found herself unable to finish that sentence.

"Shibuki-sama's a strong guy, he'll be fine until you find a cure." He replied ruffling her hair.

Shizuku nodded. "Thanks sempai." She replied wearily.

Shizuku tried getting up, but her body was too weak from chakra depletion, and Naruto once again kept her falling. He turned to her brother, and spoke.

"Himatsu help her home and make sure she rests."

Himatsu nodded and began to walk Shizuku out of the office. She lent heavily on her brothers shoulder as she walked. Naruto wished he could have walked her home himself, but right now he was unable. He still hadn't mentioned nor explained why Shikamaru was here, and even then he hadn't any reasonable explanation to give as to why he broke the most important law of this village.

Shikamaru felt eyes on him, and looked to see the man called Tenteki standing near him inspecting him visually. Naruto noticed, and finally decided it was time to explain the situation.

"Tenteki-san, I guess I should explain." Naruto spoke slowly.

"No, my apologies Takikage! I did not mean to make your guest feel unwelcomed. I was merely curious about him." Tenteki answered much more formally than usual.

"I'm just a temp Kage, so there's no need to be so formal."

Tenteki nodded, and waited for Naruto to speak again.

"This is Shikamaru, an old friend of mine, and I've invited him to stay for awhile."

Shikamaru remained silent. He was too shocked and confused by the events that had just transpired and his own feelings towards those events to speak. He bowed respectfully when he was introduced so he wouldn't need to speak.

"If you trust him fully than I will as well."

"Now that's settled, is there anything urgent Shibuki was working on?"

"No, you should go and rest now too Takikage-sama."

"Thank you." Naruto replied too tired to argue over the way he'd been addressed.

Konoha

"Danzou-sama, you requested my presence?"asked a pale man with a short blade.

"Yes." Danzou replied in a frustrated tone. "Uzumaki Naruto is still alive!"

"But I killed him, Hokage-sama."

"The resistance believes him to be alive and even sent their leader after him! Nara Shikamaru has gone to retrieve the kyuubi jinchuuriki most likely in an attempt to over throw me, but I won't allow it!"

"I understand, I will set out immediately and complete my mission."

"You have one last chance to complete this mission, you are to bring me the corpse of that damned jinchuuriki along with the Nara boy alive. I will not tolerate another failure from you!"

"Understood."

"You're dismissed!"

Takigakure

As the two walked Naruto was greeted by almost every villager they passed and all of them referred to him as Naruto-sama, even though he wasn't publically named Takikage yet, which led Shikamaru to realize they'd been calling him that on their own and probably for a while at that. The villagers of Takigakure had a great deal of respect for Naruto unlike those of Konoha.

Naruto smiled and waved to everybody, and it wasn't fake or forced. In a way it made Shikamaru happy, but filled his heart with sorrow at the same time, to see Naruto so respected and loved. There would be no way Naruto would even consider returning to Konoha after living here, and to be honest Shikamaru knew he had no right to ask that of Naruto either. Sometimes Shikamaru wished he'd think about things less, but he seemed incapable of this.

By the time they reached the house Shikamaru presumed was Naruto's the sun was setting and everything seemed to settle down. Naruto hadn't spoken much to Shikamaru on the walk home, and looked exhausted from today's events. Naruto opened the door for Shikamaru and let him in first.

"Sorry, my place is really small." He stated, but didn't seem unhappy with his living space.

Shikamaru looked around the tiny place, but Naruto was right. It didn't feel dreary or dismal inside and the walls exuded warmth from them. Naruto showed him around quickly and then sat in the kitchen with him. Naruto knew he should start explaining a few things but he really would rather not do so.

"Say, Naruto can I ask you something?"

"I guess." Naruto responded knowing he'd rather not be asked about what happened today.

"Why didn't you tell me you were next in line for Takikage?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto frowned, but answered anyways. "Because, I already refused the position." He replied flatly.

"But back in Konoha you were always going on about how you wanted to be Hokage! Why now would you give up on your dream?" Shikamaru nearly yelled.

"My dream?" Naruto answered hollowly, "My dreams died a long time ago."

Shikamaru sensed the darkness that resided in those words. There was sorrow and pain. Shikamaru wished he hadn't pushed Naruto so much to answer, but he hated this. Naruto was always going on about his future as Hokage, but he gave up. Somehow it caused Shikamaru sorrow to find out Naruto had given up.

"Naruto…." Shikamaru said softly staring at him. "But why?"

"I didn't deserve to be Hokage, and being Takikage is no different. I'm not cut out to be the Kage of any village." responded Naruto with finality in his voice, signaling for Shikamaru to drop the subject.

Shikamaru wondered what exactly the blonde had meant by 'he didn't deserve to be Kage of any village'. It baffled Shikamaru since Naruto seemed to have the respect of the whole village, and was chosen to be Takikage. Shikamaru frowned not knowing what to say. Naruto spoke up breaking the silence and also changed the subject.

"Sorry about all the commotion today."

"It's fine." replied Shikamaru feeling guilty for having held Naruto up from returning.

"I'll talk to Shizuku tomorrow about healing your arm since she can't right now, after healing Shibuki-sama today."

"Thanks." Shikamaru replied looking down at his arm, he had forgotten all about his injury in the commotion.

Shikamaru was fading fast and Naruto wasn't far behind after being drained by the events of the past few days. Naruto took the couch and offered up his bed to Shikamaru to sleep in, and in no time both had fallen asleep.

AN: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it! : ) Within a chapter or two we'll get to see some of Naruto's new abilities.


	13. Shikamaru and Shizuku

Things Never Change II

Chapter 12 Shikamaru and Shizuku

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters depicted, setting, and various terminology used in this fan based work are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction was written purely for entertainment purposes and the author of this fan based work receives no monetary gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 16, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, light sexual situations, non descriptive rape, inappropriate language, violence, character death, and male on male relationships.

**Secondary warning**: Bitchy hateful Shizuku. I'm a fanfiction writer not a famous novelist this is merely a hobby of mine, so please don't ruin it for me. Thanks in advance : )

AN: I'm not going to bore you with pointless details for the lateness of my update, but I will let you know I'm sorry for it. : (

The sun had just risen over Taki sending its golden glow to the ground drying up the morning dew, as Naruto walked down the road towards the lake. His blue eyes watched the ground as walked. The crisp morning air helped to wake the blonde up a little, but did nothing to ease his displeasure with day.

Takikage, the most respected title in the village was now _his_ title, and with it all the responsibilities that title entailed. Naruto sighed as he reached the large oak tree in the center of the lake. Until Shibuki recovers this may be his last morning to just sit and relax as the clouds float lazily by. The blonde sighed thinking of all these things.

Soon he would have to make his way to Shibuki's office and start looking through status reports and send out teams for border control, but for now he was going to look up at the clouds and try to enjoy this time he had to relax.

Naruto rested his back against the tree, and felt a little relieved sitting in his favorite spot in the village. The clouds were light and wispy unable to block the sun by any means. The sunny sky was able to bring a faint smile to the blonde, and distract him from the day's tasks if only for a short while.

He watched as the clouds floated lazily by, and he sighed closing his eyes for a moment. He could feel a familiar chakra signature heading his way. Slowly they made their way closer and closer to the blonde, but he remained relaxed already aware of whom it was. He smiled.

"Morning, Shizuku." Naruto called out without opening his eyes.

It wasn't surprising to him that Shizuku would come find him there. She often met him at this tree. In fact he remembered the first time she joined him in looking up at the sky. He found her presence at that time to be annoying since all he wanted was to be alone, but now he was used to her being around.

"Good morning, sempai!" She called out still making her way to the tree.

Naruto smiled knowing she'd forced herself not to refer to him as Naruto-sama or Takikage-sama, and was glad for that. He didn't even reprimand her for calling him sempai as he usually did. Shizuku sat down next to him and rested her back against the tree as well.

He could tell she had a lot on her mind by how quietly she sat there. No doubt Shibuki's condition was what was troubling her most. Himatsu and Shizuku had always been very close with Shibuki so it was expected for them to worry so much.

"You look much better." Naruto stated having opened his eyes again.

"Yea, I'm _feeling_ much better…" she replied, but the tone of her voice revealed that she wasn't back to normal emotionally just yet.

Naruto knew she had a lot on her mind, especially yesterday's events. He knew it must be hard on her to be the only medical ninja in the village, with everyone always counting on you and having such high expectations, that they forget she's still quite young.

He sat quietly and waited as she shuffled awkwardly and traced circles with her foot over the roots beneath them. They sat for quite some time before Shizuku broke the silence between the two.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked hesitantly.

Naruto sighed before nodding for her to continue. She rarely asked him questions about his past, but he could tell when she was about to, and she was about to. Shizuku took the blonde's nod and silence as a go ahead to ask her question.

"Who is that shinobi you brought here?"

Naruto didn't answer right away. How should he answer? Shizuku knew very little of Naruto's past, but of anyone here she would be the one he'd tell about it. She had vowed complete loyalty to the blonde on several occasions to which he always laughed it off, but as time passed he saw her words to be genuine, though borderline obsessive at times. Naruto knew that Shizuku would never betray him, and for that she deserved to a limited amount of the truth. He trusted her.

"His name is Shikamaru Nara, of Konoha's Nara clan."

"He's from _Konoha_…but how can you trust him?" she asked with eyes full of apprehension.

"He left Konoha."

"Why did he leave?"

Naruto had to think about that one. Really…why? Shikamaru had told Naruto he was the reason, but wasn't there some other reason he left? Naruto had trouble believing Shikamaru left with the sole purpose of finding him. It was one of the many things that weighed on his mind.

"I'm not sure why exactly, but our paths crossed in Igaku for a reason." He stated vaguely.

"_I love you!" _ the brunette's words echoed through Naruto's mind bringing a twinge of guilt and a momentary blush to his face to which Shizuku thankfully hadn't noticed.

"Why did you bring him here?" Shizuku interrupted Naruto's memory from advancing further.

"Because I owe him my life, and I hope to repay him the best I can."

"I see." She replied still not completely sure she was willing to trust Shikamaru yet.

"I have a favor I need from you." Naruto said cutting off her train of thoughts.

Shizuku became much more alert as if an official mission was about to be given to her, and she listened waiting for it because anything he asked of her she would do without questioning… well mostly anything.

"Shikamaru's arm was badly injured, and I was hoping you would help him out."

There was a moment of silence before the girl finally answered.

"Okay I'll do it." she replied with uncertainty present in her voice.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." Naruto replied as he hugged the kunoichi.

Shizuku's cheeks reddened at the quick hug the blonde had given her. She saw how grateful Naruto was that she'd agreed to heal Shikamaru, and her stomach dropped as conflicted feelings pushed through her excitement of being hugged. Could she really heal him, a man from the very village who destroyed Naruto's life?

"Shizuku? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked noticing she looked upset.

"Yea sorry I guess I spaced out." She answered with a smile.

Naruto and Shizuku parted ways both on their ways to complete important tasks. He headed to Shibuki's office, and she headed for Naruto's house with mixed feelings about her mission. She would do anything for Naruto, but she just couldn't trust Shikamaru, and with good reason in her own mind. She would however heal the brunette's arm as a favor, but it doesn't mean she's forgiven him. It seemed there was one thing she couldn't do even if Naruto asked and that was to forgive anyone affiliated with Konoha.

Shizuku knocked a few times on Naruto's front door and waited a few minutes before poking her head inside to look around. Her eyes instantly met with Shikamaru's chest as he was about to answer her knocks. The brunette recognized her as the girl who had tried to attack him the day before, but it seemed her visit was a friendlier one today.

"Naruto isn't here right now actually." Shikamaru stated assuming the girl was looking for Naruto.

"I know that I've been sent here by Naruto. He's asked me to look at your arm."

"Alright." He replied wondering if he should indeed trust her.

Shizuku stood in the doorway waiting to be let into the house. Her stomach tightened when her eyes met his and her fists clenched at her sides. The man in front of her was from _Konoha_. She didn't know much outside of her village, but she knew the people of Konoha treated Naruto terribly, and that's all she needed to know to hate Konoha and anyone from there.

"Let's go into the kitchen area." she stated with contempt clear in her voice.

'I'm doing this for you, sempai.' Shizuku reaffirmed with herself the reason she was doing this.

Shikamaru nodded and walked towards the small table in the kitchen. He sat down so that it was easier for her to look at his wounds, which were hurting badly. Shizuku laid a bag on the table and began pulling various items from it. Shikamaru watched as she pulled out gauze, antiseptic, ointment, and cotton balls. He noticed the hatred in her eyes. It was a look he was all too familiar with.

"Before I start I want you to know I don't like you, nor do I trust you."

"I don't really trust you either." Shikamaru replied ready to attack if he needed.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here as a favor to Naruto and that's all."

"I understand." Shikamaru replied.

Shizuku began peeling back the bandages on Shikamaru's arm, and looked at the wound. Her face was hard to read as she inspected his arm, but he had a feeling things weren't going well. Shikamaru watched as she quickly began rummaging through her supplies and pulled out a syringe and a vial of clear liquid, and quickly filled the syringe with it.

"What's that?" Shikamaru demanded grabbing her arm tightly effectively stopping her from injecting his arm with the unknown substance.

"It's just some pain killers unless you'd like to feel the pain."

"Fine I'll take it." he replied releasing her hand.

"Alright, it's gonna sting…" Shizuku said in a mock concerned tone as she stuck him with the needle.

Deep down Shizuku wanted to trust this man for Naruto's sake, but how could she begin to trust someone from the very village that nearly _killed_ Naruto? Naruto had told her that Shikamaru was a friend, but what kind of friend would let that happen? Where was he when Naruto was attacked by Konoha's Anbu?

'He probably didn't even try to protect him.' Shizuku thought angrily.

Shikamaru grimaced as the needle pierced his skin, but within minutes he could barely feel anything in that arm. He watched as she pulled out a scalpel out and he was instantly back on guard. Ready to defend himself.

"Relax, I have to reopen the wound and clean it out properly and stitch it up."

"That sounds troublesome…..are you sure it's necessary?"

"Yes, unless you think you're better off without this arm." She replied sarcastically.

"I guess it can't be helped then." He mumbled settling back down.

"You shouldn't feel much pain." Shizuku stated and got to work on slowly reopening the wound.

Shikamaru watched her facial expressions and actions the whole time in an attempt to figure her out. He wondered why she hated him so much when he'd never done a thing to her. He wondered if it was because he was an outsider, although the people of Usagi hated outsiders too so maybe her hatred of him wasn't too surprising.

He continued to watch her work for several silent minutes before he decided to talk.

"Why do you hate outsiders so much?"

"I don't _hate_ outsiders." she replied crossly.

"Well it sure seems that way to me." he muttered.

Shizuku stopped working on his arm and glared at Shikamaru, who glared right back.

"Don't misunderstand what I've said. I don't hate outsiders, but I do hate you."

"I've never done anything to you to warrant such hateful feelings."

"It's not what you've done to me. It's what _you_ and your _village_ have done to Naruto-sempai!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened with shock. 'What _I've_ done?' The pain associated with her words cut through him and rendered him monetarily unable to speak, or even defend himself from her heated glare.

"I never hurt him!" the brunette yelled jumping up from his seat, but Shizuku stood her ground.

"You didn't protect him though did you?" she retorted.

Shikamaru's eyes gazed down towards floor away from the angry girl standing in front of him. He sat back down and refused to look at her. His chest tightened as guilt set over him. Did he really do all he could for Naruto? He thought silently for a minute and came to the answer of 'no' he didn't. He failed to keep his promise to protect Naruto the day he let the blonde move back into his apartment rather than just telling him how he felt. Naruto wouldn't have been alone when Danzou's men came after him. He could have protected him.

"No…I didn't." Shikamaru replied sadly.

Shizuku's fierce look softened a little seeing the sadness of the man sitting in front of her, and she instantly felt the unpleasant twinge of guilt in her gut. Before she could even apologize Shikamaru spoke up again.

"I have no right to ask you questions, but I need to know. Naruto…the day he came here what had happened to him?" Shikamaru asked seemingly changing the subject.

The sorrow in his voice rendered Shizuku unable to refuse telling him. He sounded almost broken and pathetic. It was topic she preferred not to talk about as it was a source of pain for Naruto and even her own feelings.

"It was four years when Lord Shibuki returned early from his political meeting with the leader of the Hidden Grass Village. I remember the way he screamed for my previous teacher Old lady Kome, our village's herbal specialist who has since passed away. I knew something terrible had happened.

I was just starting my training with her when Naruto arrived here. I remember the grave look in her eyes as she ordered me to gather her medical supplies. At the time I didn't know what was going on, but I ran as fast as could, and it wasn't until I returned with the medical supplies did I notice the young man covered in mud and blood. I could see by the patches of uncovered skin he was deathly pale.

I instantly recognized him as Naruto, the hero of my village, and I couldn't believe it. His chest was slashed open and he lost so much blood no one thought he would make it, but after hours of assisting Lady Kome his life was saved. She believed it was the fox's will to live that saved him, for anyone else this amount of blood loss would mean certain death, but still he held on.

His recovery was far from complete though. He was bed ridden for several weeks with an infection during which I was in charge of his daily care, but he rarely spoke and preferred to be left alone most of time. He was bitter and angry all the time. Shibuki-sama was the only one he would talk to. I tried to talk with him, but he never answered me.

Once his injuries healed and the infection cleared he was given a house by Shibuki and I was in charge of follow up medical checks since Naruto refused to leave his house for the longest time.

He never really talked to me during these visits either and it was really upsetting to see him like that, but I didn't give up! I kept visiting and talking to him, even if he looked uninterested I wasn't giving up on him. He eventually began leaving his house and I would follow him around and watch over him. He usually told me to go away, but I never listened to him, and then one day he didn't tell me to go away."

Shikamaru watched as the young girls face reddened and his stomach dropped as he continued to listen to her story.

"It was fall that day and I followed him to the tree in the center of our village and I watched over as he sat. I could see the look he had by the water's reflection and my eyes instantly formed tears. He looked beyond lonely and sorrow filled that I didn't even care about concealing myself any longer, and I sat down next to him. I expected to be told to go away, but that day was different. He didn't say a word to me.

We sat quietly for hours without moving just looking down in the water. I tried to find something to say, but every time I tried nothing would come out, but somehow my feelings must have reached him because when he stood to leave he thanked me. It was the first time he talked to me without my having asked him a medical question first. I later came to find out that day was his sixteenth birthday.

Slowly as the months passed on he began to heal emotionally, and I began to see glimmers of the Naruto I remembered. The hero of my village.

Throughout Shizuku's story of Naruto's arrival in Taki many emotions rooted themselves in the pit of his stomach. He felt guilt, sorrow, and jealousy. The guilt he felt was because he was unable to protect Naruto in the first place, sorrow for how badly things went for Naruto, and lastly jealous of Shizuku. It seemed Naruto was very close with the young kunoichi.

'After he suffered so much, I guess I have no right to call him my friend.'

Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted as his arm began to throb painfully. He grunted in pain. Shizuku worked quickly to finish the last few stitches in Shikamaru's arm. She could see the remorse in his eyes, and she felt guilty for the way she treated him.

After a few minutes of quick stitching Shikamaru's arm was well on its way to recovery. She had managed to rid his wound of the infection. She finished and began packing her bag unable to say what she wanted. She knew she was wrong about Shikamaru from the beginning, but apologies weren't her strong suit, but even so she knew she had to say it.

"Look, I'm sorry alright." she blurted out almost sounding angry.

"It's fine." Shikamaru replied distractedly.

The brunette's mind still lingered on Naruto, and he hadn't paid much attention even as the door shut as Shizuku left him there alone. All the brunette could think was of Naruto and his guilt, now that he knew more of the blonde's hardships since he was forced out of Konoha. Hardships Shikamaru felt he could have prevented if he'd just kept his promise.

"Do I even deserve to be here?" the brunette asked aloud sorrowfully.

He sighed when he was met with silence. The silence was worse than an answer to his self asked question. Shikamaru was seriously beginning to doubt he deserved to pursue Naruto after his failed promised.

The girl was right even if she was angry it was true. What had he really done for the blonde? He broke his word, and because of it Naruto ended up almost dying and traumatized. The brunette's eyes clenched tightly shut as his head hit the kitchen table. Why did things always end up like this for Naruto? It just wasn't fair. Naruto's life in Konoha had been turning around, and then it happened. The brunette shook his head feeling the guilt swell within him.

'Naruto, I'm sorry for breaking my promise.'

AN: WOW very difficult to write! Thanks guys for all the reviews its keeping in good spirits! : ) I know this is a bit rough, but bare with me here because things are gonna speed up soon it's a promise.


	14. Troublesome Timing

Things Never Change II

Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters depicted, setting, and various terminology used in this fan based work are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction was written purely for entertainment purposes and the author of this fan based work receives no monetary gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 16, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, light sexual situations, non descriptive rape, inappropriate language, violence, character death, and male on male relationships.

There are many flashbacks here for Naruto I tried to cut them out, but I couldn't.

AN: Did my best for a quicker update please let me know what you think of this chapter. I appreciate every review I receive trust me, it helps keep my spirits up at a time when I'm not doing so well. So thank you all who have been reviewing. : )

Naruto sat behind Shibuki's desk and stared at the carefully piled papers, and personal effects that cluttered the desk. This was the desk of Kage? The desk looked like any other desk. It was hard to believe when he sat down behind this desk he became Takikage. He warily pulled out the chair and sat down gently. He instantly felt overwhelmed.

"Taki….kage… …Ho…kage…" he whispered sorrowfully.

His mind was torn between the past and present. He placed his head in his hands and sat there. His fingers gripped at his hair, and his heart thudded painfully in his chest. He knew he should be doing something, but he couldn't move. His whole body fought against his every attempt to move. He was so conflicted just to be sitting there, that he could hardly breathe.

The whole village was his responsibility now, but not just the village and it's buildings but the people's lives who inhabited this village, were now _his _responsibility. They were all counting on him to keep them safe. These thoughts did nothing to aid the blonde's mind and caused his heart to race and his head to ache more than before. Although the pressure he felt was nothing compared to the guilt he harbored within. His blue eyes reflected his mood no matter how hard he tried to hide it. His memories rendered him incapable of movement as they flooded his mind.

_"Say, Naruto can I ask you something?"_

_"I guess." _

_"Why didn't you tell me you were next in line for Takikage?" asked Shikamaru._

_Naruto frowned, but answered anyways. "Because, I already refused the position." He replied flatly._

_"But back in Konoha you were always going on about how you wanted to be Hokage! Why now would you give up on your dream?" Shikamaru nearly yelled._

_"My dream?" Naruto answered hollowly, "My dreams died a long time ago."_

_"Naruto…." Shikamaru said softly staring at him. "But why?"_

The blonde's mouth curved downward into a scowl, and he shook his head slowly trying to stop the memory from replaying in his mind, but his efforts were in vain as another memory washed over him.

"_To be Hokage, that is my dream!"_ echoed in the blonde's mind and caused his eyes to widen with shock due to the memory.

The blonde recalled the countless times he put his life on the line just to get a chance to obtain this ONE dream. Back then it was a chance to protect everyone, a chance to prove his worth, and a chance to be someone else. Half of his life so far had been devoted to the pursuit of this _one_ day, this one dream, but why now was his wish granted? He'd given up on that dream. The day he left Konoha is the day he truly let this ambition die. He imagined fate was laughing at his cruel situation.

Today really should be such a happy occasion for most. He was titled Takikage and was respected by all the villagers, but it felt like he cheated. He felt like he didn't deserve to be sitting behind this desk, nor to have the village trust him so not when he was harboring such a foul secret.

_The cold morning air bit at his wet cheeks as he ran, but it didn't matter all Naruto could think about was running as far from Konoha as his feet could get him. His lungs ached and his legs pulsated painfully by the time he reached the outer rim of trees that surrounded the village. He collapsed on the ground gasping in air through sobs. _

_As he hit the ground he could feel the strong suction of chakra pulling rapidly back into his body, back to the wretched fox within him. The pure force of the chakra took his breath away momentarily. His face wrinkled up as he screamed loudly in his anguish. _

"_I'm truly a monster now." He muttered aloud. _

_He held his arms up and cringed at the blood stains that covered them. The thick coppery smell made his stomach wretch and he almost threw up where he kneeled. His eyes spilled over as he realized the severity of his actions. His body shook and tears slid down his face leaving streaks of pink down his cheeks. _

_Konoha was no longer a place he could call home._

'_I can't ever come back.' _

_He stood clenching his trembling fists tightly and waited for his tears to dry, and began running again. Running as fast and far as he could. _

Today it seemed he would inevitably relive many upsetting memories, all from sitting behind _this _desk.

Taki now had a _murderer_ for a Kage. Naruto looked down at his hands and grimaced as though they were still stained with blood. Even after all these years he could still smell the blood when he recalled the day. He closed his eyes with disgust. He took the life of a fellow Leaf shinobi that night he fled Konoha. He had killed a 'comrade'. There was no way if the villagers knew they'd be so accepting of him now. He never even told anyone about killing the ANBU that night of the storm. He hadn't even told Shibuki about that. No, he kept that painful secret to himself along with guilt.

"I don't deserve to be here." he spoke quietly to himself allowing his head to hit the desk with thud.

Naruto lifted his head as he heard a knock on the office door, and called out.

"Yes?" he asked.

The door immediately swung open revealing a disheveled shinobi of Taki. He was bent over panting loudly. Naruto looked at him with a look of apprehension in his eyes. He watched trying to remember who he was while he caught his breath. He hadn't had time to look into who had gone on missions and there estimated return times. The man looked up to see Naruto and his eyes shone with confusion.

"Naruto-sama? Has Lord Takikage passed on?" he asked in a state of shock as he assumed the worst.

"No, but his health is declining, and he asked me…to…" he struggled with the right words. "I'm filling as takikage until he recovers."

"I see."

The shinobi nodded and Naruto took a closer look at him, and recognized this man. He was part of a four man squad sent out to gain intel on the current status of Konoha and Suna. He looked ragged and his presence alone bothered Naruto. Where were the other squad members? Naruto's stomach flopped.

"I have something report." He stated gravely.

Naruto nodded listening vigilantly to the shinobi who stood before him.

"The fighting between Konoha and Suna has already begun."

Naruto felt his chest tighten. So it had finally come to war. Things were not going well at all. Two of the five great shinobi nations have declared war against one another, and it would only be a matter of time before the rest prey on their weakness and drag these smaller countries into their war. It's possible Takigakure could be turned into a battle ground. Naruto frowned.

"Where is the rest of your squad?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

The shinobi before him looked to the ground and shook his head. Naruto's pulse quickened watching the downcast look he had. Naruto knew without him stating so, that he was all that was left of his squad, but he hoped it wasn't the case.

"They're dead."

"How?"

"We were attacked by Konoha's ANBU." He replied.

"I see." He replied with down casted eyes and a pause. "We'll hold a memorial service in their honor, but in the mean time go have Shizuku look over your wounds."

"Hai, Takikage-sama."

Naruto watched as he left with a sense of dread. ANBU of Konoha killed three of his comrades. He unconsciously clenched his jaw and his fists shook at his sides. His first day as Takikage, and he lost three men not to mention Konoha now knows Taki was spying on them. Naruto knew he couldn't ensure the village's safety anymore.

They may be attacked at anytime, by Konoha. What would he do then? He gritted his teeth. There would be no way to win against Konoha without an alliance with another one of the great nations. He immediately thought of Gaara, but dismissed it. The Sand Village was in shambles and even with the help of this small village would be destined for ruin. Allying with Suna was impractical.

Another knock at the door sidetracked him from his thoughts.

"Come in." Naruto requested.

"Taki…ah…Naruto-sama, I think you should publically announce your promotion to Takikage." Tenteki stated uncomfortably.

"No, today we'll be holding a memorial service for three devoted shinobi who died yesterday while away on a mission."

"Who?" he asked worriedly.

"It was Tansui's team. Konoha ANBU caught and killed them."

Tenteki's face dropped. He knew the state of the great nations from Shibuki, and knew this would be a hard time to be Kage of any village and by no means envied Naruto. Tenteki knew soon Naruto would have some difficult decisions to make.

"I'll make the arrangements right away." Tenteki replied bowing before leaving hurriedly.

After Tenteki left to make arrangements Naruto headed home to rest and think about his next move. He couldn't stand to be at that desk and he couldn't visit Shibuki right now. He couldn't tell him all the unpleasant news from today. He couldn't stand to see the disappointment or worry in Shibuki's eyes. Shibuki had such high hopes in him, and right now he couldn't face Shibuki without a plan to fix things.

Naruto sighed. He _needed_ a plan. He couldn't afford to act recklessly. Normally he wouldn't mind just rushing in, but it wasn't just his life on the line anymore, now the weight of the whole village was on his back. His trembling back.

'I'm not cut out to Takikage.' Naruto thought.

Shikamaru slowly picked up his head from the table where Shizuku had left him some time ago. He held his arm at eye level and looked over his healing appendage. The dull ache and slight itching sensation proved it was healing finally. It seemed she'd done a good enough job even if her heart wasn't into it.

He sighed letting his arm fall to the table in despair although he immediately regretted doing so as pain shot up his arm causing him to hiss audibly.

Shikamaru was so focused on the pain in his arm he hadn't heard the front door open or close, nor had he seen the troubled blonde walk in.

Shikamaru's gaze fixed on the grains of wood in the table. This isn't how things were supposed to be. He clutched his fist as tightly as he could to stop the tears he felt welling up in his eyes. He released his grip and sighed after a few moments.

"I really don't deserve to be here do I?" Shikamaru asked aloud once more expecting to be met with the same silence again.

"Shikamaru…?" the blonde managed to say.

Shikamaru's eyes widened with the surprise of hearing Naruto's voice so unexpectedly. He gradually turned his head to look at the blonde standing there in the kitchen. He noticed Naruto's eyes reflected sorrow, and in turn it made Shikamaru plummet deeper into his own shame.

"It's not true!" Naruto snapped childishly. "Why would you even say that?" the blonde yelled.

Naruto watched Shikamaru waiting for an answer to his question, but the brunette didn't provide one. Instead he looked away from Naruto, causing the blonde's heart to beat rapidly in his throat. He immediately felt as though he'd done something wrong. Maybe he should've pretended not to hear Shikamaru's words.

"Because it's true." Shikamaru replied forlornly.

Naruto now stood next to him and had slammed his fists down on the table causing the brunette to look up at his face. Shikamaru felt awful to see the blonde's anguished face.

"You deserve to be here!" he yelled.

"Do I? Then why did you bring me back here with you?" Shikamaru yelled.

Naruto looked stunned as Shikamaru stood from his chair and was within inches from his body. Shikamaru's feelings have gotten way out of hand and his longing for Naruto to love him back were too intense at that moment.

"I….uh…" Naruto stammered looking away from Shikamaru.

"How do you feel about me? I need an answer." Shikamaru asked desperate to hear Naruto returned those feelings.

The blonde had hoped this wouldn't come up again, because now especially he was unable to allow himself to admit how he truly felt. Not after being reminded just how unworthy he was of happiness. He looked away with scarlet cheeks and teary eyes. Things seemed to be falling apart. His heart raced and his palms were sweaty.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same." Naruto answered softly.

"Damn it! Stop lying to me!" Shikamaru shouted.

"I'm not lying." the blonde answered still unable to look Shikamaru in the eyes.

He'd waited so long and searched far too hard to find Naruto to give up this easily especially when Naruto seemed to be hiding something. But what could he do other than tell Naruto how he felt? The brunette's eyes widened in realization, and he decided it was now or never.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't care about me." Shikamaru declared seriously.

Naruto felt a hand on his chin tenderly pulling his face to look at Shikamaru. Naruto instantly felt his cheeks heating up with the brunette's touch. It was then their eyes met, and Naruto hated the look in Shikamaru's eyes. The look alone made the blonde's stomach flip flop, and made him forget the past briefly. They revealed his feelings of desire and love. Being able to stare into his chocolate eyes this closely meant the world to Naruto, even if he couldn't allow it to last much longer.

"Stop, I can't do this." Naruto said staring at the floor.

He knew what Shikamaru was about to do but he was helpless to stop it, and before he could say anything else their lips met in a gentle kiss. The warmth from his lips and the feel of Shikamaru's trembling hand sent tears to the blonde's eyes.

'Shika…don't do this….'

He never wanted this kiss to end, but he knew it had to, so with a grave heart he pushed Shikamaru breaking their bond quickly, but most definitely not painlessly. Naruto felt like dying but he couldn't show it. He had to keep Shikamaru away from him.

"Stop." He muttered once again.

Naruto felt like his heart shattered like glass at that point. Shikamaru looked so hurt by his lies. He wished with all his being that he could make things between them work, but he couldn't or rather he felt undeserving of his love. It was his punishment, his penitence.

"Fine." the brunette said as he turned heading towards the front door.

"Shikamaru wait!" Naruto shouted as he watched Shikamaru's retreating back. "I'm sorry! Please don't leave! Not like this!" Naruto yelled frantically.

"Alright." Shikamaru replied entirely drained of emotion in his voice.

The brunette looked back at Naruto with a fake smile, but his eyes weren't smiling. They were dead. Shikamaru didn't want Naruto to know how terrible he really felt right now. He saw the pain that crossed Naruto's features a second ago when he tried to leave, and knew he caused it. He just couldn't do that again. He'd caused the blonde enough pain for a life time.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." He whispered and walked away into the living room.

Shikamaru threw his body down forcefully on the couch, and scrunched his eyes shut. He heard the front door slam shut but made no attempt at movement. Naruto made it quite clear he didn't want Shikamaru around.

'So this is how things end for those who seek what they don't deserve…' he sighed sorrowfully.

Naruto ended up in his usual spot gazing down at the clear water below with downcast eyes. His shoulders slumped and his knees were drawn up towards his chest. He rested his head on his knees.

'Why _did_ I bring him here?' he asked himself.

He knew bringing the brunette here could only end in misfortune, so why had he done it? He sat for a long time contemplating, and eventually realized how selfish he'd been by bringing Shikamaru here without the intention of returning his feelings. He grimaced.

"_I'm the one who should be sorry." _He recalled the brunette's whispered words.

He groaned knowing well this was his fault and the blame rested solely on his shoulders. It was he who should've been sorry not Shikamaru. Naruto couldn't get the brunette's crestfallen face from his thoughts. He scowled at his reflection on the clear water's surface.

Just like the rest of his troubles he didn't know what he should do. It's hard to believe so much could happen in one day, but maybe it was his punishment. It had to be. He couldn't stand to believe this was just how things were meant to be.

'Shikamaru…I'm so sorry…' he thought as tears threatened to fall.

He kept his eyes lowered even as he felt someone sit beside him. He already knew there was only one person who would casually sit next to him like that. He couldn't look at her right now with eyes about to overflow with tears. He felt like no matter what he was supposed to be strong around her.

"I'm sorry I just found out about Tansui's team." She said aloud with a frown.

"Yea, the memorial service is later this evening." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Tansui's injuries weren't serious and he'll make a full recovery."

"I'm glad to hear it." he smiled halfheartedly.

Shizuku leaned back on the tree and gazed up at the sky. She tried to smile but it was no use she could feel Naruto's pain within her own heart. She'd watched over Naruto for years, and she knew much more was on his mind. She usually stood by and waited for Naruto to talk to her, but this time was different. There was this feeling in her gut that told her to talk to him. It was obvious he was hurting, and his pain caused her pain.

"You know I've been watching over you for a long time, and I've never seen you this way."

Naruto looked up at her for the first time since she sat down next to him. He wasn't sure what to say to her, he had known her presence all along. He knew she watched over him a lot especially when he first arrived here in Taki. He knew her feelings well, but they were feelings he'd never be able to return.

"I've loved you all this time." She said quietly.

"Shizuku-chan…I…" he tried to find the right words to let her down easily, but she interrupted his attempt.

"It's okay. I finally understand."

"Understand what?" he asked confused.

"After talking to Shikamaru, it's clear I never even had chance to find a place in your heart." she replied with a weak smile.

Naruto's wide eyes watched Shizuku. Her face was red with embarrassment, but she didn't let it stop her from revealing her true feelings.

"You're in love with him." she confirmed.

"You've got it wrong he's… just…just..." he paused with a sigh trying to think of a lie.

"He's just your true love…" she finished for the blonde teasingly to lighten the mood.

"No, it's not like that. He's just a friend."

"I can tell he loves you by the way he talked about you when I was fixing his arm."

"I think you're mistaken."

"No, I could tell. He feels the same as I do for you." She said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sorry Shizuku-chan, I've known of your feelings for a long time now, and I just didn't want to hurt you, but I should have told you sooner."

"It's okay I've known for a while you weren't ever going to return my feelings, but at least I know why now." She replied.

The two sat in silence for a while, but surprisingly it wasn't an awkward silence. Shizuku sat wondering just what happened for them to end up like this.

"What happened between you two?"

Naruto didn't have an answer for her. It was just too long a story. He shook his head and glared at the water. Where would he even begin? It was far too painful to recount.

"Too much to fix now." he muttered.

"I'm sure you can fix by telling him the truth."

"I told you were just friends."

"I can tell you love him." she goaded him.

Naruto kicked the water to rid it of his own reflection. Shizuku jumped back startled by his sudden violent outburst.

"Naruto?" she said concerned for him.

"I…just don't know what to do." He admitted.

"Well, first why don't you try telling him how you _really _feel about him."

"I can't do that." He replied sadly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't deserve him." he answered dismally.

Shizuku grabbed Naruto's hand tightly and pulled him to face her. He sat there unable to move shocked by her bold actions. She looked angry, and for a second Naruto was certain she was going to hit him.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"You deserve to be happy." She said before she kissed his cheek. "Even if it's not with me." She added with a grin.

Naruto was too stunned to move even as she hugged him tightly. He finally regained composure and hugged her back. He was glad to have her around, and contrary to what she may think he always had room in his heart for his 'little sister'.

"Thanks."

Shikamaru decided he needed to apologize to Naruto and found him by the tree near the entrance to the village. He smiled seeing Naruto sitting there, but his smile was short lived as he saw Shizuku lean in and kiss him.

He stood there unable to move, unable process what he was seeing. His heart thumped loudly in his ears. That young kunoichi just _kissed_ Naruto, and he didn't push her aside like he had Shikamaru. Tears formed in his eyes watching as Naruto hugged the young girl.

"_I'm sorry, I don't feel the same."_ the blonde's words echoed in his mind.

The brunette's eyes widened as he understanding who Naruto's heart belonged too, and it all started to make sense. He regained movement of his legs soon after. It was over. He was in love with _her_. Tears ran down his face as he turned to run away from the scene before him.

Naruto looked up after hugging Shizuku to see Shikamaru running away. He jumped up quickly went after Shikamaru.

"Sempai, you have to tell him this time!"

Naruto nodded. "I will!"

He wasn't sure still if he deserved to be with Shikamaru or not, but maybe he'd give it a try. He caught up with Shikamaru just outside the village.

"Where are you going?" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru stopped without turning to face Naruto. He couldn't let him see how hurt he was, but he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't hide his trembling shoulders either. Naruto bit his lip. This was his fault.

"Leaving."

"Why?"

"There's no reason for me to stay."

Shikamaru had no idea how severely those words stung the blonde. His chest tightened, and his eyes watered. He began to wonder if he was too late. No, it couldn't be. He had to try!

"I'm sorry….I…" he started but was interrupted by a kunai thrown at him.

Naruto dodged the kunai with ease, but his senses were on high alert. He jumped back several feet. Shikamaru turned to see what was going on and sensed a familiar chakra. His eyes burned with a flame of hatred and blood thirst.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he called out angrily. "I'm not going back to Konoha!" Shikamaru yelled.

Naruto looked in the direction the kunai had come from. His chest suddenly hurt him. His hand subconsciously grazed the old scar on his chest. His eyes narrowed as the man who gave him the scar jumped down from the trees. They glowed red momentarily.

"I'm here for the jinchuuriki, but I can kill you too if you like."

Shikamaru jumped to Naruto's side ready to fight. Naruto stood his ground unafraid of the man before him. Shikamaru's heart raced seeing one of Danzou's men out this far. Shikamaru moved to attack, but Naruto blocked him.

Shikamaru stared at the blonde with a shocked expression. He noticed the fire in Naruto's eyes and backed down. He was confused how did Naruto know this man? He looked as though he had a personal grudge against him.

Naruto, you know him?"

"That's him, the one who scarred me." He replied lifting his shirt up slightly to show Shikamaru the scar on his chest.

The brunette grimaced at the raw look of it even though it had been four years since the wound had been inflicted.

"You mean…he's the one who…"

"Yea. He's the one who _almost_ killed me."

"Don't worry I'll make sure your dead this time." The pale man responded with a smile.

Shikamaru lunged at the anbu but again. "I'll kill you!"

"Stay out of this." Naruto hissed with rage.

AN: Well that's it for this chapter! : ) Let me know what you think and if you have a title suggestion let me know.


	15. The Reason We Fight

Things Never Change II

Chapter 14 The Reason We Fight : Protecting Precious People

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters depicted, setting, and various terminology used in this fan based work are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction was written purely for entertainment purposes and the author of this fan based work receives no monetary gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 16, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, light sexual situations, non descriptive rape, inappropriate language, violence, character death, and male on male relationships.

AN: His fighting style is very different, because he tried to forget Konoha all together, and only uses his 'old' jutsu when he's in danger as a reflex. He still knows them and can use them, but he tries _not _to.

"I'm here for the jinchuuriki, but I can kill you too if you like." he provoked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped to Naruto's side ready to fight. His eyes narrowed at the pale man. He was one of Danzou's most trusted subordinates. The brunette would give anything to kill him after all the trouble he'd put him through.

"I guess you'd like to die today as well." the ANBU stated seeing the fierce eyes Shikamaru donned.

Naruto stood his ground undaunted by the man before him. He'd done a lot of growing both physically and mentally that he was confident he'd be victorious this time.

Shikamaru's heart raced seeing one of Danzou's men out this far. It could only mean it was his fault Naruto was found by the ANBU. Shikamaru gritted his teeth. He could feel the guilt building deep within in him, for having led ANBU straight to Naruto. Shikamaru's eyes fixed themselves to the ground and his face was shadowed.

"This is my responsibility." Shikamaru affirmed. "He must have been following me, but I'll take care of him."

Shikamaru moved to attack, but Naruto blocked him without even looking at the brunette beside him. Instead Naruto's eyes were fixed on the pale ANBU standing in front of them.

The blonde's eyes began to glow red with his anger. His jaw even hurt as he clenched it tight to keep from losing control again. He knew as Takikage he couldn't afford to allow the nine tails freedom even as he heard it's snarls and growls and constant attempts to 'lend its power' to Naruto. He didn't need the fox's chakra anymore.

Shikamaru stared at the blonde with a taken aback expression, but he noticed the fire in Naruto's eyes and backed down. Naruto looked as though he had a personal grudge against the pale skinned ANBU.

"Naruto, do you know him?" Shikamaru asked in a voice full of confusion.

"That's him." he paused for a breath. "The one who scarred me." he finished heatedly lifting his shirt a little to show the scar.

The brunette grimaced at the raw look of it even though it had been four years since the wound had been inflicted. The scar extended from Naruto's right shoulder and crossed to about mid abdomen, but the shape was curved like a crescent. Shikamaru's thought process came to a screeching halt as the impact of Naruto's words hit him. The brunette's eyes went wide with this revelation that all these years Naruto's 'killer' had been so close to him.

"You mean…he's the one who…" Shikamaru's words trailed off as he slowly turned his head to face the ROOT member.

"Yea. He's the one who _almost_ killed me." replied Naruto with hatred in his voice.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you're dead this time." the pale man responded with a smirk.

"I'll kill you myself!" Shikamaru screamed enraged to know the man who almost killed the blonde, had been in front of him all these years.

Shikamaru pulled a kunai from his holster and lunged at the ANBU only to be stopped by Naruto's outstretched arm. The brunette swiftly stopped and gave a defiant stare at Naruto as the blonde grabbed his arm to keep him in place. He didn't resist much, but he hated it all the same.

He hated the thought of Naruto possibly getting hurt again by this man, and even more he hated the thought of failing Naruto again. To be held back hurt worse than the stab of kunai knife, a pain he knew all too well.

"Stay out of this." Naruto growled while he pushed Shikamaru back.

Shikamaru felt the blow in his heart rather than his body. He interpreted Naruto's push as a clear message. Shikamaru squeezed his eyes tightly for a moment. It meant Naruto didn'twant him around. Shikamaru felt the ache in his chest at the thought. He hated this feeling more than anything.

Naruto knew Shikamaru was in no condition to fight, but something even stronger pushed him to do this alone. It's true he had a vendetta, but still something stronger pushed him. He felt a need to prove himself, to prove he could stay in control, to prove he_ wasn't _a monster. He needed this chance to show he didn't need the fox's chakra to protect everyone, but most of all he needed this chance to prove he was deserving of happiness. If he failed he could never allow himself happiness.

"As Takikage I will protect _my_ village!"

Shikamaru had no choice but to stand by and watch this fight without interference, no matter the outcome. The brunette picked himself off the ground without allowing himself to blink even once leaving his eyes fixed on the two shinobi.

"A Kage? Now this battle might be worth all the trouble after all." the ink user replied with a smirk.

The brunette watched as neither shinobi moved for quite some time. His heart beat quickened with each passing second neither one moved, or attacked. He wanted so badly just to leave, but no matter how hurt he was he couldn't move. It didn't matter if Naruto wanted him there or not, he wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't just leave Naruto now, not at a time like this even if his heart was breaking.

The ANBU jumped back several paces and pulled out a scroll with ink and a brush hidden within it, and began to sketch furiously. Naruto watched the ink user's hand moving at speeds that only Kakashi's sharingan could fully comprehend. The blonde smirked.

'That trick again?'

Naruto immediately changed his stance to brace himself for the ink creations he knew were coming.

"Ninpou: Choju Giga." the pale man called forth cartoon beasts.

Roars echoed through the air as his cartoon creations rapidly ripped their bodies from the page and ran straight towards Naruto.

Shikamaru observed the blonde smile as the beasts drew closer. The brunette watched as Naruto made hand seals of the rat, dog, and ox. What jutsu was it? Shikamaru had expected shadow clone jutsu to Naruto's first move, or maybe even the rasengan, but those hand signs were for…

'Water style?' thought the brunette, who still had not been able to use elemental chakra.

"Water release: Water Whip jutsu." the blonde called out immediately sending jets of water towards the ink creatures grabbing hold of their necks binding them from further movement.

Naruto snapped the whip taking out all of the ink user's drones with ease, and ran in for an attack. The ROOT member dodged just missing the whip to his face. With each strike Naruto became closer and closer to striking the ink user.

"You can't attack if you can't draw." Naruto taunted the ROOT member.

The pale man gritted his teeth while he leapt back to avoid Naruto's constant attacks trying to put some distance between the two. He succeeded in doing so and again took to drawing as quicker than before.

"I'll destroy anything you send after me."

Naruto rushed in closer to attack when his feet were suddenly bound to the ground. He looked down and saw he was in a puddle of ink from the dispersed lions from earlier. His eyes widened as ink snakes slithered up his legs. He struggled with all his strength to move, but he couldn't.

"Looks like I was mistaken clearly you weren't worth my time." the ROOT member said as he approached Naruto's struggling form.

Naruto's eyes flickered with fear, and his movements ceased. His eyes watched the hand the ROOT member held his blade in as he approached. The pale man's grip on the blade's hilt tightened and Naruto watched the steel gleam in the sunlight helplessly. He dropped his head allowing his face to be shadowed by his hair.

Shikamaru stood motionless. His brain was screaming for his legs to move, but the sight was too shocking to properly process the situation even for the genius. He watched on in horror as the blade pierced Naruto's gut.

"Naruto!" screamed Shikamaru at the top of his lungs while hurrying towards him.

The ink user pulled his blade from Naruto's abdomen and watched as the blonde's face contorted with pain before kicking him to the ground. Shikamaru was within feet of Naruto's fallen body when he witnessed Naruto's form melt before his eyes into puddle.

"It was a water clone." Shikamaru thought aloud looking for Naruto as his heart beat began to return to its normal pace, well almost normal. He was still very apprehensive.

The ANBU jumped back several feet looking left, right, up, and down while cursing under his breath. His feet splashed in the puddled water beneath his feet as he jumped closer to the running river, unknowingly doing exactly as the blonde wished.

Naruto watched from the trees with a sad expression. The sound of Shikamaru's pained scream echoed in his mind, and the desperate look in the brunette's eyes made Naruto want to die, but now was not the time to feel this way. He would have time to be sorry later, but now he had to finish off the bastard.

Naruto's eyes changed and he pulled out several kunai throwing them from the tree he was in. The ink user just barely dodged the blonde's attack, while Shikamaru jumped off the battlefield. His eyes had a sparkle to them as unshed tears slowly dried.

"Naruto…" he whispered with his eyes fixed on the unscathed blonde.

"Looks like I'm worth_ your_ time, but are you really worth _mine_?" Naruto taunted the ink user.

"Tch, we'll see about that." He retorted as he opened his scroll and began drawing rapidly.

Naruto looked unimpressed as large ink wings began emerging from the page and screeches filled the air. The ink creation took shape of a giant eagle, and the ink user hopped on top of the bird and began flying over head.

Naruto dodged as a shower of kunai knives fell from the sky. His movements were fast and Shikamaru watched in awe of his movements. How far had Naruto really gone? Was he truly a Kage level ninja now or was he a just small town hero? At this point Shikamaru was beginning to believe the first of the two possibilities.

"Wind Release: Wind Cutting Jutsu." Naruto bellowed holding his arms near his chest.

Shikamaru shielded his eyes as a large gust of wind swept around the battlefield and caused the ink creation to pop sending its master to the ground. He squinted watching through the debris that flew past as the wind died down some. He could barely believe his eyes. It wasn't strange for shinobi to be able to use up to two elements, but at such a young age it was rare.

"Water and Wind styles?" the ink user muttered in surprise. "I won't be caught off guard again." He stated regaining his composure.

Naruto smirked. "We'll see about that." his voice exuded a confidence Shikamaru had never heard in it before.

Shikamaru watched the battle with intense eyes. The years really had changed Naruto. His lips turned upward into a small smile, before returning to a frown. He wondered if the years had changed himself too little, while Naruto's changes were too vast. Sure the brunette had some new jutsu, but he couldn't compare to the strength of a Kage.

If he had to, could he physically keep his promise anymore?

'Can I still protect him?' he wondered sadly. 'I want too, but…am I able?'

The two shinobi stood waiting for the other to attack. The ink user's clothes were tattered from the wind attack Naruto used, and the blonde was covered in ink. The ground looked weathered from the gale force winds Naruto released. Neither looked as though they'd back down, and neither looked drained. This fight was far from over. Shikamaru watched on anxiously.

The ROOT member drew his tanto with angered eyes. This battle was drawing on far too long for his liking. He needed to end this now. He positioned his blade sideways in an odd style. His stance changed from a defensive one to that of a person who was about to pounce. Naruto smirked and made hand signs Shikamaru hadn't recognized other than it was a water style.

"Takigakure Style: Water Cutting Blade." he said with a small smile for this jutsu was a secret among his village.

Shikamaru looked on in a confused state as Naruto fashioned a blade of water. Surely Naruto was joking? A water blade, how could it stand up to a steal tanto? What bothered him most was the fond smile on the blonde's face. What could he be thinking?

"Do you seriously intend on fighting me with that?" the ink user questioned the blonde.

"Yes." Naruto answered in a resolute tone. "This is the blade of my people." he claimed proudly.

Shikamaru looked on worried for Naruto. The blonde had shown skill so far, he wasn't confident in his current choice at all. He knew this ANBU was very talented in sword techniques, but what about Naruto and what about that blade?

"Then you _will _lose!" he yelled rushing in.

"Not a chance!" Naruto countered as their blades clashed.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto's blade of water actually held up to the ANBU's tanto. He wasn't sure exactly how that was possible but he wasn't complaining, as long as Naruto was okay. They exchanged blows in which made Shikamaru's heart thump wildly in his chest as he watched. Naruto had come so close to being hit with the ink user's on several occasions. He continued to watch nervously.

Naruto stood panting while hunched over from exhaustion. He hadn't fought a real battle in quite some time, and today wasn't the day to feel sluggish.

"Why don't you give up?" the ANBU asked the tired blonde.

"I can't give up." he answered determinedly switching his stance.

"Why is that?"

"I have to protect my village and those _precious_ to me." He answered.

"But are you _precious_ to them?" the ink user asked in an attempt to instill doubt into the blonde.

Naruto gritted his teeth and gripped his blade even tighter than he had before. His blue eyes watched the ANBU carefully for any movement that would give away his attack pattern. Nothing was seen but the ink user's blade. He moved with such speed and grace the blonde had only enough time to block a fatal blow. However the blade still marked his skin causing blood to fan out in the air from his arm.

Shikamaru was so focused on the battle he hadn't noticed the presence of Takigakure shinobi around him until he heard a scream erupt from next to him.

"Takikage-sama!" Tenteki yelled followed closely by Shizuku.

Several other shinobi rushed in to aid there Kage as he staggered back from the attack. He growled at the pain and interference. Tenteki braced Naruto as he staggered slightly, and Shizuku started to heal his arm. Several other shinobi stood between him and the ink user.

"We're ready to lay down our lives for Lord Takikage's sake!" one of the shinobi yelled.

Naruto smiled faintly, even though he never doubted that he was precious to his village it was nice to hear, but no one would be dying today.

"Takikage, so its true… a demon host is your Kage…"

"Shut up!" yelled the shinobi known as Tansui.

"You're seriously protecting this _monster_?"

"He's not a monster!" Tansui yelled ready to attack.

"Stop." Naruto ordered. "Fall back, this is my fight."

Naruto placed a hand on Tansui's shoulder to assure him he was fine, and he wasn't needed here. The shinobi gave some resistance but ultimately followed his orders, although it didn't work right away on Shizuku or Tenteki, but they too left the battlefield and watched from the opposite side as Shikamaru ready to intervene if necessary.

"I guess that answers your question." Naruto said to the ANBU.

The ANBU gritted his teeth as the battle began to look futile as he too was wearing down. He sheathed his sword and pulled out another larger scroll.

Naruto rapidly formed hand signs and Shikamaru struggled to see them all, likewise the ink user was quickly working on his own jutsu. Shikamaru watched as the blondes hand formed the signs for another water style jutsu while the ANBU summoned a giant creation. Both shinobi yelled simultaneously.

"Water Release : Shock Wave Jutsu!"

"Ninpo : Choju Giga Ryusei!"

Shikamaru watched as the ANBU summoned a giant ink dragon to life, as Naruto sent a massive wave straight towards the dragon. The inker summoned another bird and escaped the shock wave just in time to see and hear his dragon liquefy. He grimaced at the sight, if he had been caught up in that he might not be alive.

The wave held such force that Shikamaru had to retreat out of the wave's range higher into the next tree. He didn't escape the water completely, but remained unharmed. The jutsu had lost its steam by the time it reached him. He just got a little wet was all.

Naruto watched as the ink user summoned another dragon and sent it his way. Naruto prepared for the attack making hand signs for another shockwave jutsu. The ANBU smiled. Naruto watched confused as the ink user's jutsu missed him and instead went over his head into the trees.

"You comple-" he stopped mid-sentence and turned towards the trees. "Shikamaru!"

It had been the ROOT members plan all along. The second dragon was never aimed at the blonde, but at Shikamaru. The brunette tried to move in time but with his arm and twisted ankle from his fall earlier he'd never be able to move in time. He watched as the massive dragon moved closer.

Naruto took off like lightning towards Shikamaru. He knew right now the brunette couldn't form hand signs with his arm so injured. The ANBU hovered to watch the scene play out, almost as if it were a movie. He smiled at the anguished scream the blonde made as he tried to close the distance between Shikamaru and the ink dragon.

Naruto's hand moved unconsciously bringing his thumb to his mouth biting down hard causing blood to drip down his lips and chin. There was fire in his eyes and tears down his face when he yelled.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he screamed summoning forth a giant toad which materialized between Shikamaru and the dragon.

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sight of the giant toad with outstretched arms defending him. Shikamaru couldn't remember the last time he saw a toad summon. He frowned knowing Naruto was probably the last one able do so, with Jiraiya gone that made Naruto the last toad summoner.

The toad took down the dragon with ease, and looked around for his summoner. His golden eyes fell upon Naruto, the boy who hadn't asked for the toads help in five years. His eyes didn't hold hatred towards the boy, but silent reprieve.

Naruto looked up at the toad, and was shocked he actually used the summoning jutsu. He completely ignored the ROOT member, who circled overhead.

"Gamakichi?" Naruto asked unsure of the toad's identity.

"So it is you Naruto-kun!" the toad addressed the blonde.

Shikamaru regained composure and walked closer to the toad slowly realizing the toad wasn't alone. There was someone with him. Shikamaru kept his distance watching a cloaked figure sitting on top of the toad shake, as if crying?

"Yea." he answered quietly unsure of what to say.

The ink user paced above on his bird about to swoop down on the blonde with his blade drawn, but Naruto was too shocked to see how big Gamakichi had grown to notice.

Shikamaru watched the shaking figure stand with their back to him. He immediate drew a kunai ready to strike if necessary, but he watched carefully. The cloaked figure stood there watching Naruto. Why were they there the brunette wondered.

Meanwhile the ink user moved closer and closer to Naruto with a drawn blade.

"NARUTO!" yelled an angry sounding female voice. "Look out!" the cloaked figure screamed rushing forward, gaining Shikamaru's attention to the situation.

It was like time itself stopped upon hearing that voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard in at least five long years. He knew that much, but who's voice exactly? He could remember hearing that angry tone before, but things were hazy still. The words that were screamed never had time to process.

Naruto eyes widened as the cloaked figure jumped out in front of him, while letting out a gurgled groan. Blood splattered on the blonde's face and he stood frozen staring into pained amber eyes. The cloaked figure fended off the ANBU's attack for the time being. Naruto watched the person in front of him disbelievingly as the hood of the cloak fell down revealing long blonde hair.

Shikamaru saw the cloak fall off completely from where he stood, and was frozen.

'A woman?'

He noticed the tanto still stuck in her left shoulder, and watched as she removed it without much difficulty. The puncture wound glowed green, and the blood stopped dripping. He watched her heal herself. A medical ninja? He watched as she pulled her hair away from her back, and knew instantly by the marking on her shirt who she was.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in realization as to the woman's identity upon watching this, but how?

Naruto still frozen in place watched the woman's eyes, and felt his own water up. The woman placed her trembling hands on Naruto's shoulders. He could feel her pain radiating through him. His eyes betrayed him as tears fell down his cheeks.

"What took you so long brat?" she spoke with her head down.

AN: So what did you think? I did my best with the fight scene I had more planned, but I think it shall have to wait until next chapter. : )


	16. Tsunade Returns

Things Never Change II

Chapter 15 Tsunade Returns

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters depicted, setting, and various terminology used in this fan based work are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction was written purely for entertainment purposes and the author of this fan based work receives no monetary gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 16, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, light sexual situations, non descriptive rape, inappropriate language, violence, character death, and male on male relationships.

AN: This is my first update as Mrs. Moderski ! I'm so happy to officially be a Moderski now. Sorry for the late update guys! : ( It's a bit rough but I couldn't make you wait any longer.

"The fifth Hokage's alive…" the ANBU whispered to himself.

The ink user's face displayed surprise, as the cloaked woman's identity was revealed. He immediately decided on retreating back to Konoha. He was smart enough to know he was no match for one of the legendary Sannin of the Hidden Leaf Village and the nine tails jinchuuriki, not alone. Besides, Danzou would want to know this valuable information as soon as possible.

After all, the fifth Hokage, the nine tails jinchuuriki, and the traitor Nara Shikamaru, were all of Danzou's top priorities, and they were all in the same place at the same time, and it would seem working together.

'Danzou-sama must know about this!' the ROOT member thought to himself drawing a new creation for his escape.

Naruto remained frozen in place as he watched the woman's eyes, and felt his own water up. He could feel her hands tremble as she placed them on his shoulders. Her head was down and her shoulders shook noticeably. He could feel her pain radiating through him. He felt her guilt and sadness through her fingers tips. Naruto opened his mouth but speech didn't come easy for the blonde.

"What took you so long brat?" she spoke through tears without lifting her head to meet his eyes.

Her statement should've sounded angry, but her voice lost its edge to tears. Her fingers remained gripped on his shoulders.

"Baa-chan?" the blonde muttered as his voice cracked and tears flickered in his eyes.

She nodded and forced herself to finally look Naruto in the eyes. The look in her eyes seemed to silently beg him for forgiveness, and it brought about mix feelings for the blonde. Naruto remembered how much he hated her when he thought she'd ordered his assassination, but now that he knew the truth he wasn't sure what to feel.

He could feel the void where the hatred he'd harbored _used_ to be. He felt guilty and ashamed he'd ever doubted her, but he wasn't angry with her, and her eyes forced him to feel the flutter of guilt within his stomach once again.

"Naruto…I'm sorry I failed you…" she spoke quietly with a dejected tone. Her fingers slowly loosened their grip on Naruto's shoulders, before she allowed her arms to fall to her sides.

"Ne Baa-chan, what are you talking about?" he asked her with a fox grin.

"Naruto?" she asked with a look of confusion about her features.

"It wasn't your fault." he spoke firmly. "Besides it doesn't really matter now." He ended with a faint smile.

Tsunade's watering eyes widened seeing the look on Naruto's face. He wasn't angry or hatful. He seemed well adjusted and matured, but most of all his words to her were sincere. Tsunade thanked the gods he grew up so well even after such a harsh ordeal.

In the background they could hear the yells of Taki shinobi as they fought the escaping ink user and his dozens of creations, but it was all in vain. The ink user escaped.

Several Taki shinobi intended to chase the ink user as he fled.

Tenteki ordered them to stand down and they patiently awaited orders from their Kage, but he didn't issue any. Naruto was still too shocked by Tsunade's appearance to think clearly on the situation.

Once all the ink creations had been dispelled Shizuku noticed the red stains on Naruto's face from across the battlefield, and was at his side in an instant. Her eyes were flooded with worry and her heart pounded in her chest as she stood a few feet away nearly out of breath.

"Naruto-sempai!" she yelled as she ran over to him. "You're hurt, let me heal you!" she requested without addressing the blonde woman.

Naruto looked confused for a moment before realizing he was splattered with Tsunade's blood. He wiped his face with his sleeve to show her he was uninjured.

"It's not my blood." He answered the girl looking towards Tsunade.

Shizuku looked over at the woman who stood so close to Naruto, and noticed her clothes were torn and bloody. She was immediately on guard around this woman, who bore no wounds, yet was covered in blood. She had no noticeable affiliation with any of the hidden villages.

Naruto placed his hand on Shizuku's shoulder to assure her the blonde woman wasn't a threat to himself or anyone. He made a mental note to formally introduce Shizuku to Tsunade since the young shinobi looked up to the sannin.

Shizuku never had a chance to ask Naruto about the strange woman or about why she was there, due to Tenteki interruption.

"Takikage-sama." Tenteki yelled rushing to the blonde's side. "The enemy has escaped. We're awaiting your orders."

"Damn it." he growled fiercely remembering the ink user.

"Should I gather a pursuit team?" Tenteki offered a possible course of action.

The blonde contemplated Tenteki's suggestion, but he couldn't do it. The ink user was his burden alone. He couldn't knowingly send anyone after him when he was backed by Danzou. The blonde gritted his teeth. He would have to face the ink user on his own away from Takigakure.

"No." he replied with a shake of his head and sigh. "He's my responsibility."

"Naruto-sama, it's our duty to carry out your wishes, as you are not able to leave the village to fulfill them. Please allow us to carry out this mission in your stead." Tenteki requested in a bow.

Naruto hadn't really thought about his obligations to Takigakure, and that leaving now of all times would be foolish. The blonde thought for a moment, while Tenteki stood waiting silently. Naruto watched the shinobi before him. He had fire in his eyes which proved his determination.

"Alright, but if you don't find him by nightfall return back here." Naruto reluctantly gave in. "We can't have half of our forces away from the village for too long, and if you encounter more ANBU return immediately."

"So _when _we find him, what are your orders?" Tenteki inquired.

Naruto smiled at Tenteki's confidence that they would find the ink user so quickly even though the chances they would find him before he reached Konoha were slim.

"Capture him."

"Capture?"

"I have a lot of questions for him." Naruto replied intensely.

Tsunade listened proud of the man Naruto had grown into, and smiled. These people respected Naruto, and trusted him, that she was sure of. It meant no difference to them he was a knucklehead at heart, or he was formerly from Konoha. He grew up fine. Tsunade was relieved.

Tenteki nodded and began arranging the pursuit team to find and capture the ink user. They gathered and left quickly after him. Naruto looked over at Shizuku who was still standing next to him. He noticed her eyes were full of worry for him still. He smiled faintly.

"Shizuku, everyone here are fine, please go tend to the injured." Naruto asked her.

"Hai." Shizuku halfhearted answered since she much rather be by Naruto's side.

"_Takikage_ huh? I guess I better quit calling you a _brat_." Tsunade finally spoke again.

"Nah, I'm just a temp kage." He replied uncomfortably. "The real Takikage is ill, but I know he'll recover soon." His voice was confident, but that confidence didn't reach the blondes eyes. Tsunade frowned upon noticing, and made a mental note to ask if she could check on the ill Takikage later.

Naruto and Tsunade's conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Shikamaru who had limped up from behind Naruto. Naruto's face instantly seemed more at peace seeing the brunette wasn't seriously harmed by the ink users attack. The blonde hadn't noticed his irregular heartbeat until it corrected itself upon seeing the brunette mostly unharmed.

There were so many things he wanted to say to Shikamaru, but unfortunately the universe was against him, and as Takikage he would have to take responsibility for the village which would likely be heading to war against Konoha in the near future. The blonde frowned knowing everything he wanted to say would have to wait until later.

He looked at Shikamaru hoping the brunette would stay around long enough to hear everything he needed to say. His thoughts were lost when Tsunade spoke.

"Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked seeing the brunette for the first time since her arrival.

The brunette nodded in response. Seeing Tsunade alive was difficult for Shikamaru. Was she hiding all this time while Konoha suffered? Seeing her alive and well unsettled the brunette.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched at his sides. The word _traitor_ repeated over and over in his head. The very person who betrayed his village stood in front of him. His feet itched to move away, but he couldn't. His anger was paralyzing.

She abandoned the Hidden Leaf when she was needed most. She let Danzou take over the village. His eyes clearly showed anger towards the sannin, and she recognized it. Shikamaru didn't even care that she had probably saved Naruto's life just moments before, because it wasn't enough, not even close to making amends in his mind.

"Why are you here?" the brunette questioned through gritted teeth.

"Shikamaru? Why are you…" Naruto began but was cut off harshly by Shikamaru.

"She's a traitor."

Naruto's blue eyes trailed from Shikamaru's face to Tsunade's face. She kept her eyes down only to further her guilt. Naruto was happy to see Tsunade alive, but now he wasn't sure. A traitor?

"Baa-chan…it's not true…right?" he asked in a pained voice.

There was a silence that made the blonde feel uneasy, as he stared at Tsunade awaiting her answer.

"No." she whispered weakly.

"That's a lie. You left the Hidden Leaf to Danzou. You fled to spare your own life! Admit it!" Shikamaru retorted.

"No…I…" the sannin struggled with the right words.

Tsunade's eyes stared down at the ground recalling the painful memories. Her shoulders began to shake again as tears wracked her body. Why did it have to be this way? Her sobs became audible, but still Shikamaru didn't back down.

"The citizens of Konoha believe you're dead…but in reality you just abandoned them…"

"I d-didn't want to." She whispered through heavy sobs.

"Then why did you leave when you were needed the most?" asked Shikamaru furiously.

Naruto watched unable to stop the brunette or Tsunade. He didn't want to believe Shikamaru, but given the circumstances he wasn't sure what to do.

"It wasn't my choice to leave." Tsunade choked through tears to say this.

Shikamaru's expression slowly changed as he watched the once proud sannin tremble and shake with tears. He felt the seeds of guilt taking root in his chest. He knew deep down he'd been quick to judge her, but he couldn't help the way he felt. The village had suffered so much, Naruto had suffered, and he had suffered. How could he not feel angry?

"Whose choice was it?" Naruto saw his chance to find the truth out.

"That old pervert…" she answered miserably.

"Jiraiya-sama?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, he sent me to Mt. Myoboku."

"Mt. Myoboku?" the brunette asked surprised. "Why didn't you come back?"

"You think I didn't try?" Tsunade retorted. "I've tried every day since he sent me there!" she sobbed loudly.

The stabbing pain in Shikamaru's chest was proof of the guilt he was feeling. His expression now reflected that guilt.

"I don't understand." Naruto stated.

"Jiraiya, that old fool placed a chakra seal on me so I couldn't leave Mt. Myoboku."

"What? How?" exclaimed Naruto.

"He bound my chakra to Gamakichi so that only by summoning him I could be freed. He did it to save me from execution. It wasn't my choice."

"Tsunade-sama, I…I'm sorry." Shikamaru apologized with his head bowed.

Tsunade shook her head with sad eyes looking down at the ground. The two shinobi watched helplessly as Tsunade cried remembering the day she was sent to Mt. Myoboku.

"H-he said he l-loved me, and that he'd s-summon me back….but he…" her words trailed off as she lost her voice to sorrow.

Naruto put a supportive hand on the sannin's shoulder and led her to a fallen tree to sit for a moment. Shikamaru picked up her torn cloak and followed.

"I'm sorry Baa-chan that all this happened." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"He's gone isn't he?" she asked directing her question to Shikamaru.

"Jiraiya-sama was publically executed for an assassination attempt on Danzou." Shikamaru stated solemnly.

"What a fool, trying to take on Danzou alone." she muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru muttered staring at the ground.

They sat in silence each with their own thoughts, and troubles. The chaos around them slowly returned to normal as Takigakure shinobi began to clean up the battle field and assist the injured.

Naruto looked around at the destruction his jutsus caused and grimaced. He knew things could've been worse, but at that time those thoughts were of little comfort to him. Takigakure meant a lot to the blonde, and he wanted with all his being to protect it, but with impending war could he possibly do so?

'Nothing…there's nothing I can do….' He thought with fists clenched tightly.

Shikamaru sat with his hands pressed on his knees, and his eyes stared straight at the blades of grass beneath his feet. 'What now?' he asked himself. After everything that happened today it was unclear what he should do, but he had to make up his mind and soon, because Naruto already made his choice. He chose Shizuku. The brunette sighed. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't watch Naruto with her. The brunette's eyebrows furrowed and his fists clenched.

'What now?' Shikamaru asked himself miserably once again.

Tsunade's tears began to dry, but her sorrow hadn't diminished. She partly wished she'd remained in the dark. She'd much rather have thought Jiraiya was alive and left her, than died protecting her, but then again she knew deep down that was the last time she'd see him.

"_Tsunade, I'm sorry for leaving you alone back then. I really wish I'd stayed by you."_

"_Shut up! You make it sound like this goodbye! Idiot, I'm not going anywhere."_

"_I'll summon you back, I promise." _

_Tsunade's eyes widened as Gamakichi grabbed her legs and prepared to leave. Her amber eyes never left Jiraiya. He stood with his arm out stretched giving her a thumbs up in a 'nice guy' pose. She tried to speak, but nothing came out….she tried to move but her body defied her. Her chakra had been sealed the moment Gamakichi touched her legs. _

_She was helpless as the footsteps grew louder…but she finally found her voice._

"_Jiraiya…I…"_

"_Gamakichi, take her out of here." Jiraiya yelled, as ROOT members showed up with Danzou. _

"_Jiraiya, you're protecting her?"Danzou asked with a foul smirk. _

"_Yes."_

"_Nooooo! Jiraiya stop!"_

"_Gamakichi! Get her out of here!" the hermit shouted over his shoulder. _

"_The penalty for treason is death you know." Danzou stated._

"_It's worth it for protecting the woman I love." Jiraiya responded knowing he was in a losing battle as several more ROOT members rushed to aid Danzou. _

Those were the last words Tsunade heard before Gamakichi teleported them to Mt. Myoboku. Tsunade cried for weeks, knowing deep down Jiraiya was gone, but still she waited. She waited for him to bring her back, but he never did, and now she knew he was gone. Her eyes clenched tight holding back her tears.

'Jiraiya-baka…'

All lost to their own internal battles they failed to notice Himatsu standing in front of them. He cleared his throat hoping to gain Naruto's attention.

"Excuse me, Naruto-sama…"

Naruto and the others were jolted from their thoughts, and looked at the young shinobi before them. Shikamaru remembered the boy instantly, as Shizuku's brother.

"Himatsu, I thought you went with Tenteki-san?"

"He sent me back here to aid you." He answered timidly.

"I see."

Himatsu looked nervous to be trusted by his sensei to guard and aid Naruto in his absence. He felt the weight of responsibility on his shoulders, and they shook with the weight.

"Have a little more confidence in yourself." Naruto stated to the young shinobi.

Himatsu smiled faintly. He should've known Naruto trusted him fully with this. The boy sighed in relief.

"Has anyone informed Lord Shibuki of this incident?" Himatsu asked.

Naruto's eyes were downcast for a moment, but he quickly recovered for the sake of Himatsu feelings. He didn't want him to feel like he couldn't ask him questions, because Naruto wasn't like that. The title of Kage changed him very little in the area of formalities even though everyone was very formal with him.

"No, but I will do it." Naruto replied solemnly.

"What would you like me to do?" Himatsu asked ready for any order.

"Direct the cleanup effort, and assist Shizuku with the injured please."

"Hai Naruto-sama." He bowed while answering causing Naruto to grimace at his formality.

Himatsu left quickly eager to please Naruto, and do a good job for Tenteki.

"It seems everyone here respects you a great deal." Tsunade commented.

"I didn't ask for it." Naruto replied.

"How much do they know about you?" Tsunade asked hesitantly.

"They know I'm the nine tails jinchuuriki if that's what you're asking me."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if they…truly accepted you."

"It's alright."

They all sat in an awkward silence again. Shikamaru thoughts ate away at him. What should he do? He could barely stand to sit in the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"So, tell me more about the previous Takikage, you said he was ill?" Tsunade asked interested in helping if she could.

Shikamaru stopped listening to the blonde's conversation and slowly began to walk away, remembering everything that happened before the ink user's attack and Tsunade's appearance. He limped over to the river's edge and let the cool water run over his throbbing ankle. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes.

"Why is life so troublesome for me?" he let out a deflated whisper.

His mind reeled with so many questions. Why did Naruto bring him here? Why did he have to choose Shizuku? Why was he still here? Why did Naruto yell so desperately when he was in danger? That especially served only to confuse Shikamaru further.

"You're injured too, let me help."

The brunette opened his eyes to see Shizuku standing over him. The brunette's heart sank seeing the young kunoichi leaning over him. He turned his head away refusing to look at the woman who held the blonde's heart. His own heart ached just seeing the girl next to him. What did she have that he didn't besides there obvious physical differences of course? The ache in Shikamaru's chest gave way to jealousy and hate.

"I don't need your help, go away." He answered her coldly as he stood awkwardly and began to limp away.

"Where are you going?" she yelled.

"I'm not needed here, so I'm leaving."

Shizuku blocked the brunette's path while glaring at him. "You're just going to leave without saying a word to Naruto?"

"There's nothing to say anymore…he chose you." the brunette barely finished the sentence as he pushed roughly past the girl.

"Baka, he rejected me!" she called out to him as he walked. "He chose _you_!" she finished with tears.

Shikamaru spun around to face Shizuku. He had to see her face to tell if she was lying. She had to be lying, after all he'd seen her kiss and even embrace the blonde by the tree. Naruto hugged her _back_. He didn't push her away. The memory dug at him and tears stung behind his eyes.

"I saw you kiss him." he responded.

"I did." She admitted embarrassedly while fidgeting.

"Why then?" he inquired.

"I had just confessed my feelings and he'd rejected me….so I wished him happiness….with or _without_ me…." She answered honestly with tears gathering in her blue eyes.

Shikamaru watched her eyes fill tears recalling what happened between her and Naruto under the tree. Everything pointed towards her being sincere, but still he was scared of being deceived. He didn't think he take it if the blonde really didn't return his feelings. After all this time of longing and searching, he couldn't accept it if Naruto didn't love him. He looked into her eyes again, and felt instantly conflicted.

"You still don't believe me?" Shizuku asked with her unwavering eyes staring directly into Shikamaru's eyes.

"Not really." He answered.

"Well you won't ever find out if you just leave!" she retorted angrily.

Her words cut through him. He was trying to run away from Naruto rather than facing him. It had been quite some time since he'd taken the easy way out, even though he'd much rather have a peaceful easy-going life. He sighed, before speaking again. His eyes remained staring into the river away from Shizuku.

"What a drag, just heal my ankle."

She nodded and started right away on healing his ankle. She didn't know if he'd leave right after or not, but she healed him anyways in hopes he'd go talk to Naruto. Shizuku wanted Naruto to be happy even if that meant she'd be alone. She finished quickly knowing there were still several other people who needed healing still.

"I'm finished." She muttered uncertain if she really should've helped the brunette out.

Shikamaru rotated his ankle and tested it out before attempting to put his full weight on it. He remained silent in hopes Shizuku would just leave, but she didn't. She stood there waiting quietly which seemed difficult for her to do.

"Thanks." The brunette spoke up hoping she'd just leave.

"Are you still going to leave?"

The brunette thought for a moment before answering her. In that moment he wasn't sure what he would do, or what he should do. Just a few minutes ago he couldn't wait to get far away from the blonde, but was that true? The whole time he thought about leaving his chest ached and his body felt heavy as if resisting movement. So did he really desire leaving? The brunette shook his head, and decided to stay because he needed to know.

"It's probably going to be troublesome, but I think I will stay a while longer." He decided.

Shizuku gave a small smile and went on to heal the rest of the wounded. He waited a second or two before heading back over to where Naruto and Tsunade were talking.

"Shikamaru, why did you leave?" asked Naruto interrupting his current conversation with Tsunade.

"I went to get my ankle healed." He lied.

Shikamaru observed the relieved look stretch across Naruto's face, and it made the brunette smile.

"It's likely Takigakure will now be targeted by Danzou." Tsunade stated in a serious tone.

Naruto frowned and Shikamaru's heart dropped knowing he lead the ROOT member straight to Naruto.

"I know." Naruto replied.

"What do you intend to do?" Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru watched Naruto's facial expression and instantly felt his heart race. He hoped the blonde wasn't planning anything rash.

"I don't know, but I'm sure negotiations won't work, especially after today."

"It's my fault you were found, and I promise I will figure something out." Shikamaru said with resolve in his eyes. "Just please concentrate on the village." He added to assure the blonde.

"I was bound to be found out eventually, so it wasn't your fault."

"I still want to help."

"I would also like to help in any way I can." Tsunade declared.

"Baa-chan…are you sure? Pervy sage gave his life to protect you…"

"I can't hide any longer while Danzou corrupts Konoha and breaks the peace treaties we worked so hard to forge!"

"Alright if you both want to help that's fine, but restoring peace to Konoha isn't my top priority. protecting my village is."

"It would seem both of our priorities are intertwined then." Tsunade answered.

Naruto nodded and they both looked to Shikamaru for his response.

"It's gonna be a drag, but I didn't come all this way for nothing." He ended with a sigh.

AN: Hey guys! It's been way too long since I've updated, and a lot has changed for me so I'd like to thank all of those who have stuck with me! Also I know I haven't been replying to reviews, and I'm sorry because I really appreciate each and every review/ feedback I'm given! Thank you all! : )

**THANK YOU!**

**PoseidonDemon**

**Avid30**

**Diamond**

**Narufan**

**meshiaberry**

**middie4ever**

**Crowfether**

**Ice Demoness Loveless**

**chibi-kaze-sofia**

**fulofhyperness**

**GohanRules**

**InARealPickle**** (sorry about Kakashi)**

**xdevil-childx**

**brokenfromthepast**

**DarkRavie**

**Lahnny**

**Windschild8178**

**Ikotaka**

**Dante Taryn**

**Lawlie-sama**

**Soul-Kit524**

**Anake14**

**CantHelpThisSmile**

**Gaara's Twin**

**Maiden of Books**

**That's Riku**

**Abby**

**In The Mix**

**Sophie Aly**

**KoreyuMaaka**

**Narachan**

**HannahGee13**

**Meredith Sock**

**Novus Ars**

**j.d.y.**

**kenpachi-sama**

**MilianneLoke**

**snuggledingo**

**Tamyka**

**deanine**

**deathangel924**

**xXloveless19Xx**

**Ninjaru**

**Mickytachi**

**sabaku-uzumaki-no-maya-chan**

**yoai4ever**

**Eva**

**Karly**

**jtwsnw20**

**Piper Goddess Of Fire**

**Xtremo3000**

**sweetpea12767**

**Mazentius**

**Queen brat**

**Sephonei**

**geetac**

**StarFixation**

**heyydobe**

**slatedfox**

**Claire Rowan Wolfe**

**White Rainstorm**

**Spiritwalker36**

**counter-intuitive**

**Sophie Aly**

**bluecrystal angel**

**Sesshomaru's one and only**

**Flightless Bird**

**wiiTneSs**

**krystal**

**yi-chan**

**EmoPumpkin**


	17. The Responsibility of a Kage

Things Never Change II

Chapter 16 The Responsibility of a Kage

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters depicted, setting, and various terminology used in this fan based work are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction was written purely for entertainment purposes and the author of this fan based work receives no monetary gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 16, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, light sexual situations, non descriptive rape, inappropriate language, violence, character death, and male on male relationships.

AN: This update was delayed due to deaths in my family, my mother in law having a heart attack and stress at work…yay life. Also bit of a Sakura side story in this one, but it doesn't dominate the chapter.

~Hidden Sand Village~

"Temari, would you quit pacing already." The puppet user snapped. "It's bad enough we're locked up in this cell." He continued with annoyance present in his voice.

The blonde haired kunoichi turned with narrowed eyes towards her brother. Her body tensed with anger and frustration. She did however stop pacing the cell they were locked in. The 'cell' as the three sand siblings had been referring to it as was actually a small office room in the Kazekage tower with no windows. The room had only one door with two guards posted outside.

"Well, what is it you would _like_ me to do?" she retorted.

"I'd like you to-" Kankuro began to snap, but was interrupted.

"Shut up the both of you." Gaara's monotone voice called out from the far corner of the room.

Kankuro and Temari stopped instantly and looked over at their younger brother. Temari was the first to speak.

"But Gaara, the council they've…"

"I know." He answered _seemly_ unaffected by the whole situation.

"But…" Temari started.

"I'm in this room of my own accord, and if I truly wanted out I could easily get out. For now I'm cooperating with the council's wishes." He replied firmly.

"They've got you locked up like a criminal." Kankuro stated angrily.

"An assassination attempt was made on Gaara's life! Or have you already forgotten about that?" Temari snaped at Kankuro.

"He can handle himself. There's no need for them to treat him this way! He's the Kazekage damn it, not child." Kankuro argued.

"I know, but think of the chaos Suna would be in if something happened to Gaara, especially now." Temari stated with eyes cast downward.

"Open your eyes the council is just trying control Gaara not protect him!" Kankuro yelled. "Going to war with Konoha is something the elders have wanted for a long time."

Temari's eyes widened at Kankuro's outburst and then she stared down at the ground. She had suspicion that was the case but she hoped that wasn't the council's ultimate objective to use this situation for their 'gain'. Although she knew war with Konoha wouldn't gain Suna anything. The elders and the council never completely approved of Suna and Konoha's alliance. She hoped the council truly had Gaara and Suna's best interest at heart.

"It's true." Gaara answered their silence.

Kankuro and Temari both turned slowly to face Gaara having just remembered he was obviously still in the room while they argued about him and the situation.

"Then why are we going along with their plans?" Kankuro asked.

"We're not." He whispered.

"We're not?" asked Kankuro looking confused.

"No, we're waiting." Gaara answered as if it were obvious.

Temari smirked finally catching on to Gaara's meaning, but Kankuro still looked confused by the situation.

"Do you think you could elaborate on that a little?" Kankuro asked with frustration clear in his voice.

"Idiot, keep your voice down." Temari whispered harshly looking towards the door.

Gaara didn't bother to look at the door as the knob squeaked while being turned. In fact the Kazekage smirked, whilst his siblings sprang into defensive stances. In the past he wondered why they felt so strongly to protect him when he had and impenetrable defense of his own. Now thanks to Naruto he understood why they did. It was their bonds that made them so protective. He inwardly smiled.

'I'm going to make things right again, Naruto.' The Kazekage thought to himself.

Kankuro and Temari watched as the door slowly opened and the two guards were carried into the room by Neji.

"They're just unconscious." the Hyuuga reassured Temari, whose body language showed anger for her fallen comrades.

"Where are the others?" Gaara asked.

"Everyone is waiting, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara shook his head in acknowledgement.

"Gaara what's going on?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm protecting Suna _and_ Konoha." He responded with an over confident smirk.

Temari and Kankuro smiled at his words. Keeping peace between the villages meant so much, after the many years of war Suna had suffered.

"What's the plan Gaara?" Temari asked, although her tone revealed she was irked for not already being in the know about his plan. She could understand Gaara not informing Kankuro of his plan, but not tell her? She was more than capable of keeping secrets.

"Yea, how are you going to protect two villages who have already declared war on each other?" Kankuro inquired.

"Through any means necessary." Gaara replied.

"Let's go."

"Hai, right this way Kazekage-sama." Neji replied while leading them out of the room.

"We'll be assisting Konoha's resistance." Gaara stated.

Once outside the room they'd been held in for days, they met Hinata who had been standing guard outside.

"A-all is clear Neji-kun."

Neji nodded, and motioned for her to take the lead while he went to the rear of the group. Both Hyuuga had their blood lines working to their limits by the time reached halfway to the resistance hideout. Kankuro complained a few times about not needing any body guards, until Temari explained it would look better if Neji and Hinata took out anyone who found them escaping. Not only can they decapacitate without harming them, but upon inspection it would look as they had been kidnapped rather than escaped.

"I knew that…" Kankuro mumbled.

They traveled in silence mostly until they reached the outskirts of Suna. They stood in the middle of a vast sea of sand. Gaara raised his arms and moved the sand in front of them revealing and underground passage. Hinata sighed in relief once the passage was safely closed behind them.

"I suspect the hideout has been useful to the resistance?"

"Hn." Neji responded to Gaara with a nod.

Neji led the way down the hall into a large room which was suited for meetings. Everyone was sitting around waiting for his and Hinata's return. In the corner of the room a masked man leaned against the wall waiting silently. He was dressed in ROOT attire.

Most of the resistance talked with Sakura while waiting for Neji and Hinata to return with Gaara. Lee sat protectively next to Sakura whose belly was swollen to the brim.

Sakura's hand lay gently atop her stomach, she would be a mother any time now. It was scary at first since the war started, but somehow she felt at ease these days about being a mother, but her feelings hadn't been this solid from the beginning.

Maybe it was Lee's reassurance that she'd be a great mother that helped her feel so confident now.

~Flash back centered around Sakura can skip not too important~

_Sakura sat in the room the resistance used to treat the wounded. She sat quietly at a small table which she'd been using as a desk and work station. Thankfully no one was injured this time. She lingered in the room to work on soldier pills, and poison antidotes, although she wasn't getting much work done. _

_Her eyes were full of uncertainty and her hands absently rubbed her stomach. As the months drew on she questioned whether she could be a good mother. There are some people who just aren't the motherly type, and she never really thought of herself as that type of woman. _

_Sakura viewed herself as a dedicated individual, but motherly? No…motherly was never a trait she'd assigned to herself. _

_Sakura sighed sinking further into her seat before forcing herself up leaving the room and waddled towards the meeting room. Lee was already seated at the table along with Kiba and Ino. The rest hadn't made it back from making their rounds. _

_Lee watched as Sakura sat down looking down casted. He noticed something had been bothering her for weeks, but no matter how hard the bushy browed shinobi tried he couldn't get her to cheer up. It was unheard of in his mind anyway, for him not to be able to make someone laugh, even when he was indeed being serious people often laughed at him. So for him not being able to cheer up Sakura he felt miserable. _

_Lee sat in silence, as did Sakura. Kiba barely noticed the somber mood that settled around them. Ino shifted uncomfortably. _

"_What's your problem this time bill board brow?"_

"_Nothing, just tired." she smiled lightly hoping Ino would just leave her be. _

"_Liar….something's been bothering you for weeks." _

"_No, really I've just been tired is all." Sakura insisted._

"_Ah, I see. You're worried once you have the kid, I'll surpass you as kunoichi." Ino stated with a smug look. _

_Sakura laughed quietly and shook her head. "No, honestly I'm not worried about that at all. In fact it's more of whether or not I'm cut out to be a mom…." She finally admitted. _

"_Quit being stupid billboard brow…you'll be fine."Ino responded. _

_Kiba had been listening halfway to the conversation and decided to add to it._

"_I think you'd be a great mom." Kiba stated before adding. "You're always yelling and bossing people around and those are two major qualities moms have…." He finished with a grin that faltered seeing Sakura's frown deepen. _

"_Ah…what I meant was….a…."Kiba stumbled to fix the words that came out of his mouth._

"_Idiot…" Ino muttered looking down at the table._

"_What Kiba was trying to say is we all think of you as motherly in the way you take care of us here." Lee told Sakura._

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Yea." Lee answered. _

"_Thanks Lee…" she replied feeling better._

~End Flashback~

"Sakura, you should be resting." Ino reminded her.

"I'm fine to attend a simple meeting." She retorted.

After that the Kazekage entered the meeting room and everyone became very quiet. The ROOT member who had be leaning against the wall came forward first with his information.

"Kazekage-sama, I have a great deal of information concerning Danzou and the Uchiha massacre." The masked ANBU addressed the Kazekage.

"The Uchiha massacre?" Kiba exclaimed speaking out of turn as usual.

"Yes. It would seem Danzou was the one who was behind the massacre." He continued reporting.

"But why?" asked Temari curiously.

"He stole the sharingan from every Uchiha and implanted them within his own body, his arms to be more specific."

"Ugh… that's disgusting!" Kiba said cringing.

"No way what good would all those sharingan do for him, in his arms no less?" Sakura interjected in disbelief.

"It would seem he has developed a jutsu using these sharingan." The masked man revealed.

"Oh no….this is bad….all those women taken to bare Sasuke's children….he plans to use them for his jutsu…his power could double or triple…" The others turned and looked at Ino as she spoke.

"Hn…why though? He's already really strong…why go through the trouble of collecting more sharingan?" Neji asked.

"The sharingan he has are starting to decay and blind on him…he's in a weakened state currently."

Gaara simply listened and allowed the others to ask questions. He already felt a sense of dread from this news. Sharingan in his arms. Women forced to bare Uchiha children. Things were looking bad, except that he was currently in a weakened state, but even so he still had strength beyond their own.

Gaara had hoped his informant would have brought good news for them, and in a way he had. Danzou's sharingan were decaying. His jutsu would be significantly weakened now, making it the only time to strike, but would they be strong enough to take him down?

"We need to strike now while he's weakened." Neji stated. "We may not get another chance."

Gaara nodded before responding. "I agree with you."

"Have you any other news to report?" Gaara asked his informant.

"Yes, apparently Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru have been found by Danzou in the Waterfall Village."

'Naruto-kun….' Hinata thought with a faint smile.

"He found him then." Ino said with a smile.

"Ino, there was no doubt Shikamaru would find him." Chouji replied.

"Has Danzou attacked Takigakure yet?"

"Naruto protected the village, from Danzou's first attack but I know Danzou is planning a counter attack."

"But that's not all I have to report of this incident the former Hokage Tsunade is there as well."

"Tsunade-sama's alive?" Sakura screeched.

"How?" asked Ino.

"Even Danzou doesn't _seem_ to know that."

"Good work." Gaara stated taking in all the news.

"Thank you." The masked man replied with a bow before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Naruto…you really are alive…' Gaara thought to himself in relief.

Everybody had taken the news pretty much the same. News of Naruto's survival lifted everyone's spirits and the air in the room restored itself. The fact Tsunade was in fact alive threw them at first, but either way she would be a strong ally to depend on. They were glad Shikamaru finally found Naruto.

"A-ano Gaara-sama, shouldn't we send a few members out to Takigakure to protect Naruto?" Hinata boldly asked.

Gaara thought for a brief moment about it, but he couldn't see a way of this working. He noticed the fear in the girl's features even with her pale eyes the emotions were still easily read.

"We can not spare anyone at this time."

"Hinata, you don't need to worry about Naruto." Ino stated.

Her eyes widened looking at the blonde girl whose smile never faltered.

"Shikamaru is with him." Ino replied with a smile.

"Not to mention Tsunade." Sakura interjected.

Hinata nodded.

"Gaara, what is the plan then?" Kankuro asked.

Kankuro's question set the mood for rest of the meeting. The bunch went from being happy for Naruto and Shikamaru, to deadly serious about their upcoming mission. Everything was riding on this mission, they couldn't fail.

~Takigakure ~

Hours had passed since the ink user attacked Takigakure and the village was starting to settle down from the chaos, but still war loomed over head for the small village. Only time would tell if they would make it.

Shikamaru sat with his back against the tree in the center of the village. He wondered why life was such a pain for him, and yet even so he still made such troublesome promises to the blonde. The brunette sighed thinking of it.

_"It's my fault you were found, and I promise I will figure something out." Shikamaru said with resolve in his eyes. "Just please concentrate on the village." He added to assure the blonde._

'Great now exactly how will I do that?' the brunette asked himself.

It was overwhelming even for the genius. He sighed once more before picking himself up off the ground and headed back towards Shibuki's office where Naruto was.

Naruto sat at Shibuki's desk going through his most recent reports from border control and mission status.

"Takikage-sama…" Tenteki's voice brought Naruto from his thoughts and paper work.

Naruto could tell by the look in his eyes his pursuit team had met with failure.

"We were ambushed by Konoha's ANBU, no one was killed but I was given this scroll to give to you."

Naruto reached out for the scroll hesitantly looking at Tenteki.

"Forgive me Naruto-sama, I read the letter." Tenteki replied guiltily. "It is from Konoha's Hokage Danzou, please you can't read it."

Naruto grasped the scroll and took it from Tenteki without a word. His heart pounded. Was this a formal declaration of war so soon? His eyes scanned the scroll and he understood why Tenteki hadn't wanted him to read it. Naruto half smiled but it wasn't a smile of joy or relief but of sadness, and duty.

"Did anyone else read it?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"No, just me." Tenteki replied disheartened.

"Tenteki-san, I order you not to tell anyone what you read in this scroll, understood?" Naruto finally spoke in a grave tone.

"But…you can't be considering this?" Tenteki tried to reason with Naruto.

Naruto put his hand up to silence Tenteki, who quickly remembered his position.

"You are _not_ to tell anyone about this." Naruto stated with an air of authority laced in his voice.

"Hai, Takikage-sama." He answered solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Naruto replied. "I have a responsibility to-"

His words trailed off as a knock was heard on the door. The brunette opened the door and slowly entered. Shikamaru took note to the look on Tenteki's face and his heart plummeted.

"Tenteki-san, rest for an hour or so and take a team out for boarder control." Naruto ordered.

Tenteki nodded. "If anyone is injured take them to Lady Tsunade and Shizuku." Naruto added as Tenteki left the office.

"Hai." He responded closing the door behind him.

'The pursuit team must have failed' Shikamaru thought grimly.

"Naruto, I need access to your villages hidden exits to formulate an evacuation plan."

Naruto rummaged through the desk until he found what Shikamaru needed. The brunette watched Naruto with concern. Something was very wrong with Naruto. He seemed calm for someone who had the weight of a village on his shoulders.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"I have to be okay for my village." The blonde replied with a grin.

Something in the way Naruto responded made Shikamaru's heart race, and his stomach flop. The look in Naruto's eyes made the brunette feel so uneasy. What grim news had Tenteki brought him the brunette wondered.

"Was anyone severely injured?"

"Thankfully no one was killed." Naruto replied.

"That's a relief." Shikamaru replied trying to keep the blonde talking in hopes he could wedge his way into Naruto's mind to help him.

Naruto nodded looking back down at Shibuki's desk. Everything was crashing down on him, but he had to bare it, for Takigakure, for Shikamaru and Tsunade.

"Let me know when you've devised a plan and I'll call a meeting with Lord Shibuki."

"Hai…I will." Shikamaru replied leaving to get thinking of a plan, which wasn't going to be easy since his mind strayed the worried look in the blonde's eyes.

Shikamaru settled down in a makeshift office which Himatsu quickly set up for him before heading out for damage control and clean up after the ink user's attack on Takigakure. He could have just gone back to Naruto's house and worked there, but Himatsu insisted on setting the brunette up with a work space.

After a moment of sifting through paperwork, his eyes fell upon the maps of the village. There were at least four escape routes he could use to get the civilians out, but the question was where would they go?

Perhaps Suna could be of help, but that would be a dangerous journey. Shikamaru sighed and continued running scenarios through his head.

Naruto left his office to go talk to Shibuki. The blonde's heart pounded. Would Shibuki be disappointed in him? Would the stress of the news cause his condition to worsen? Naruto really had no idea, but Shibuki deserved to know the status of the village. He sighed and headed over to his room.

He stood behind the door and waited until his heart stopped pounding, although it never really stopped pounding, it just lessened it's intensity. He knocked lightly half hoping Shibuki didn't answer.

"Come in."

Naruto entered, with his head hung low. Shibuki's face fell seeing the condition Naruto was in.

"Lord Shibuki, I'm sorry." Naruto said in a strangled voice.

"What happened?" Shibuki asked.

"The Hokage, Danzou, found out I was here and sent someone to attack the village."

"It's not your fault." Shibuki replied to Naruto, who knelt by Shibuki's bed.

"But…I…." Naruto stumbled with his words.

"Did you protect this village with all your heart?"

"Yes, of course this is MY village!" Naruto responded getting excited.

"Then, it's not your fault." Shibuki stated with a smile ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto's heart beat steadied and his eyes seemed calmer. Shibuki wasn't disappointed in him after all.

"I'm going to call a meeting here about war preparations." Naruto said as he left the room.

Shibuki nodded in response. The thought of this village going to war against Konoha scared him, but if Naruto was here they would be fine. He believed in the blonde.

AN: I hope you liked it, even if only a little.


	18. Distance

Things Never Change II

Chapter 17 Distance

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters depicted, setting, and various terminology used in this fan based work are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions of this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction was written purely for entertainment purposes and the author of this fan based work receives no monetary gain in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content NOT suitable for children under the age of 16, and readers are strongly cautioned. The following contains but is not limited to, light sexual situations, non descriptive rape, inappropriate language, violence, character death, and male on male relationships.

AN: I can't make you guys any promises, sorry. This chapter is a bit rough but I've kept everyone waiting long enough. Please excuse any mistakes I may have missed. Thank you for reading.

"Shibuki-sama, everyone is here." Naruto informed him.

Shibuki struggled to sit up, and Naruto helped him sit up in his bed. Naruto did his best to hide his frown from Shibuki, but he couldn't.

"I'm okay Naruto." Shibuki reassured him.

"Do you need anything?" Naruto asked Shibuki clearly worried for him.

"No, I'll be okay." Shibuki answered with a small smile trying to ease the blondes worry.

Naruto stood up as everyone entered the tiny room. Those present at the meeting included Shikamaru, Tsunade, Shizuku, Tenteki, Himatsu, and a couple of others. Naruto decided to keep the meeting small, for Shibuki's sake. He knew Shibuki didn't really want people to see him in a weakened state.

Shizuku took a spot as close to Shibuki as possible. She got him water, and made sure he was comfortable before the meeting started.

Tsunade eyed Shibuki curiously. She'd heard the former Takikage had fallen ill, but she hadn't expected to see what she saw. His eyes were sunken and his frame was withered to almost nothing. She wanted to get a closer look, but knew it wasn't the right time. She wondered what had caused his illness.

"Naruto, please go ahead I'm fine." Shibuki

Naruto nodded and began to explain the full situation as he knew it to everyone in attendance.

"First I'd like to appoint a guard to the Heroes water, which will be dangerous."

The Heroes water, the most treasured possession of Takigakure, and probably it's most hated possession simultaneously. Naruto knew he was asking a lot. It's probable that whoever guards the water will die or worse be forced to drink it so it doesn't fall into enemy hands. His eyes were down cast.

Shibuki hadn't expected it to be the first thing Naruto would address but he was proud of Naruto, and how much he'd grown. Shibuki was sure he'd make a fine Kage, and would protect everyone.

The room was deathly silent everyone knew the implications to guarding the heroes water.

"I've thought all night about this, and I couldn't choose a person for it." Naruto admitted.

"I volunteer." Tsunade spoke up.

Shock registered on several faces in the room, not only was it viewed as a dangerous mission but she was an outsider and not completely trusted.

"I volunteer in her stead, someone of this village should.." Tenteki was cut off but Naruto.

"Tsunade is more than capable of guarding the heroes water."

"I won't let it fall into enemy hands." Tsunade assured them.

Shibuki nodded, agreeing with Naruto's decision, but Tenteki wasn't so sure.

"Naruto-sama, please reconsider me for that." Tenteki asked.

"I'm sorry Tenteki-san, but I've already decided your role in all this. From this moment on you're my second in command, and next in line for Takikage. If something were to happen to me, I feel it's best for you to take over." Naruto stated.

"Naruto-sama, please forget about -" Tenteki was cut off.

Naruto shook his head knowing Tenteki was talking about the scroll from Konoha. Tenteki kept silent and nodded.

"I understand, I will take care of Takigakure should the need arise." He responded with a grave seriousness in his voice.

"I have something to say." Shibuki interrupted.

All eyes were on the frail man in the bed.

"In the past we relied on the heroes water, and it was a huge mistake. Under no circumstances should anyone drink the water, please."

Everyone knew he spoke from experience. Tsunade was beginning to understand how the former Takikage became so ill.

"I agree it's forbidden." Naruto replied.

Tenteki looked to Tsunade and their eyes met for a brief moment and she nodded to him. Her eyes were determined to keep the water safe. He eased up realizing her intentions.

"Nara-san, how is the evacuation plan going?"

Shikamaru was caught off guard, but recovered quickly.

"I'm going over a couple final details, but I should be done very soon."

They reviewed the work he had done so far, and Tenteki was impressed with planning skills even the scenarios he worked out in his head of things that could go awry, with backup plans.

"What about Lord Shibuki?"asked Shizuku interrupting.

"I was about to get to that." Naruto reassured her.

"Himatsu will be his personal guard." Naruto stated.

Himatsu was shocked and couldn't believe he was being trusted with such an important guard position.

"Naruto-sama, it's a joke right?" Himatsu asked.

"No, it's not."

"I can't…."

"I should be his guard!" Shizuku declared.

"Shizuku, you're the only healer besides Tsunade." Shibuki replied.

"Himatsu, I know you're the best shinobi for this." Naruto reassured the young shinobi.

"Hai, thank you." Himatsu replied still unsure of his own abilities.

Naruto addressed the need for barrier ninjutsu which thankfully there were enough shinobi remaining who were capable of large scale barriers. Although Naruto doubted things would come to that.

Shikamaru spaced out watching the blonde. Something about the look in Naruto's eyes made him feel uneasy. What was that look, and why did the blonde seem so calm?

Naruto called the meeting to an end seeing how tired Shibuki seemed, and inwardly he felt exhausted from the meeting. His calm demeanor was all a front inside he was jumping with nerves. Tonight was his last chance to save Takigakure, and he wasn't going to let them down.

'Naruto?' Shikamaru thought looking at his expression.

He wished he knew what Naruto was thinking that made his eyes look that way, but he knew the blonde wouldn't tell him so easily. Even back then he would have to pry for answers.

After the meeting ended Naruto disappeared, and left Shikamaru behind. He was upset at having been left behind, but Shikamaru knew he had work to finish, so he got back to work.

Naruto evaded everyone and their questions managing to sneak into his house. He sat on his bed and fell back looking at the ceiling, knowing it could very well be his last time. He glanced over at Shikamaru's bag and noticed something sticking out.

Naruto rolled over to look closer. His nose scrunched when he squinted. Orange and black….it kind of reminded him of something from long ago. He slid off the bed and knelt down beside Shikamaru's pack. The blonde's eyes widened realizing it was his old jacket.

His fingers traced the fabric of his old jacket, and he smiled sadly. Bringing Shikamaru here was such a mistake. He knew this wasn't going to end well, but he brought the brunette here anyway. He shook his head realizing just how foolish he'd been. It hurt him, to know that Shikamaru never stopped caring about him, but he could never return those feeling now.

'Sorry.'

Naruto sat back down on his bed resting before heading out. His thoughts weighed heavily but it was too late, all he could do now was move forward and try to forget.

Tenteki paced outside conflicted about his knowledge of the scroll from Konoha. Naruto ordered him not to tell anyone about it, but he felt it important to let someone know what he was about to do. Although, telling anyone would be disobeying a direct order from a kage. He was contemplating what to do when he saw Shikamaru lingering near Naruto's office.

Shikamaru had just completed the evacuation plans and even put together a plan for evacuation drills to prepare the citizens for the worst case scenario. The brunette couldn't wait to let Naruto know he was finished. He felt like he hadn't been much help yet, and was glad to have helped Naruto and the village too.

"Nara-san, can I speak with you?" Tenteki approached the brunette.

Shikamaru nodded and Tenteki motioned for him to enter Naruto's office shutting the door behind them.

"What's going on?" asked Shikamaru who was instantly on guard.

Tenteki walked over to Naruto's desk and opened the bottom drawer. Shikamaru watched as Tenteki rooted through and pulled out a scroll.

"You found this on your own." was all Tenteki said before leaving promptly.

Shikamaru looked down at the paper in his hand, and for a moment debated whether or not he should open it. He turned the scroll in hands until Konoha's seal was visible. The brunette's eyes narrowed at the symbol. _Konoha_?

"Why does he have this?" he asked aloud.

He cautiously opened the scroll and read its contents. His eyes widened with shock as he read each word. His heart thudded louder with each sentence. The letter was straight from Danzou himself. It stated that Takigakure could avoid being swept into war, and be protected by Konoha if Naruto turned himself in.

"Baka…" Shikamaru muttered quickly leaving.

Naruto slung a hastily packed bag over his shoulder and snuck out of his home and the village just as it began to get dark.

"Good bye." Naruto whispered as he headed into the trees.

Shikamaru knew the path Naruto would be forced to take to Konoha, and waited for him. He waited up in a tree watching as the sky grew dark. He felt angry, and worried, but most of all he felt pain. The thought of losing Naruto again caused Shikamaru physical pain. It wasn't long before Shikamaru spotted Naruto heading his way.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Shikamaru called out to Naruto.

The blonde jumped down from the branch he'd stopped on, and landed on the ground. He knew he'd been caught, and running was pointless as the moon was full and was perfect for the shadow user.

Shikamaru revealed himself to the blonde, whose eyes remained focused on Shikamaru's face. Naruto felt a jab in his gut. Shikamaru slowly out stretched his good arm, and in his hand he held a scroll. Naruto knew what it was, and he looked away from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tossed the scroll towards Naruto. It fell in front of Naruto and rolled until it hit his feet. Naruto eyed the scroll guiltily.

"I guess you already read it?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I read it." the brunette spoke through gritted teeth.

"If you read it you should understand why I _have _to leave!" Naruto raised his voice.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?!" the brunette yelled.

"I have to protect this village!" he responded in irritation.

"How will you protect them if you turn yourself in? Danzou will kill you and then destroy this village for hiding you! " he asked as his temper rose.

"No he won't. He'll keep his word." Naruto replied.

"You really believe Danzou will keep his word? You really believe he will shield this village from the war?" the brunette in a tone of disbelief.

The blonde stood with his stare fixed on the scroll at his feet. This had to work, he couldn't figure out any other way he could protect everyone. He had to do this, there was no other way. Takigakure saved him. They gave him a home. They wanted him there, and they protected him. Now it was his turn to protect them.

"I can't hide here forever! I can't let Takigakure shelter and protect me anymore!" the blonde screamed.

"Naruto, I can't let you do this!" Shikamaru yelled grabbing the blonde's hand roughly.

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise and his feet froze mid step. He slowly turned his head to look at Shikamaru who was clenched his hand so tightly it hurt.

"Please don't leave again." the brunette begged with desperation clear in his voice.

Shikamaru yanked Naruto roughly to his chest and held him tightly.

"Shika…maru…." the blonde gasped.

"I'll do anything to keep you here, please. Stay here with _me_. " Shikamaru pleaded.

'What?' the blonde thought. A blush stretched across his face momentarily. Shikamaru's hands gripped Naruto tighter and he didn't struggle to break free. How could he when his heart raced and his legs felt like jelly?

Naruto could feel Shikamaru's heart pounding, and his shoulders trembling against him. He couldn't say anything to him. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he could barely breathe. He never imagined Shikamaru cared this deeply for him. He could barely imagine _anyone_ feeling this way about him.

"Please at least stay here for the village….if you can't stay for me…." Shikamaru tried to convince Naruto.

Naruto stood paralyzed stunned by the brunette's words. The light from the moon reflected on Shikamaru's face showing Naruto a look of anguish. He could see the shiny wetness of tears on Shikamaru's cheeks. Naruto looked away but remained in the brunette's tight embrace.

Shikamaru didn't care if Naruto saw his tears at this point. All he could think of was keeping Naruto with him. He didn't dare let go of Naruto, who was now looking up at him. Shikamaru noticed the blush on the blondes face from the light the moon provided. It sent his heart thumping faster than before.

"Shikamaru….I…" the blonde faltered.

"You still don't get it do you? I don't know why I'm in love with someone who has caused me so much trouble, but I am. I guess I'm an idiot because I love you."

Naruto's eyes shot open wide at the brunette's declaration. Naruto was shocked to hear those words from Shikamaru especially after all the time that had passed.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel the same at one time." Shikamaru responded to Naruto's silence.

"I loved you then too, but things aren't like they were back then..." Naruto responded sadly.

"You're right, but my feelings haven't changed one bit. Have your feelings changed?" Shikamaru demanded an answer from the blonde.

"No." Naruto admitted looking away from Shikamaru and his gaze.

Shikamaru's heart beat rapidly as he took Naruto's chin in his hand and made the blonde look at him. Naruto's blue eyes stared directly into Shikamaru's eyes.

Naruto felt his cheeks heat with the brunette's touch, and his own heart raced. He tried to back away, but his feet betrayed him. He was frozen in place, helpless again. He watched as the brunette moved closer to him, and the memory of their last kiss flashed to the fore front of his mind, and the memory stung.

Shikamaru saw the pain in Naruto's eyes, but continued to hold him there. He had to keep him there long enough to convince him of his love.

"Shikamaru, please you don't understand."

"I'm in love with you, what don't you understand." the brunette whispered before closing the distance between their lips.

Naruto couldn't push him away even if he tried. His arms wrapped tightly around Shikamaru, even though he knew he shouldn't. He didn't want to let go ever, but he knew eventually he would have to, and his eyes reflected so.

"I love you too….but too much time has passed…too much distance…too much change."

"All that doesn't matter! Give me a real reason."

"I have a responsibility to protect this village now."

*sigh*

"Baka!" Shikamaru yelled lightly hitting the blonde on the back of the head.

"Ouch…"

"I told you I will take care of things! You haven't even given me a chance yet!"

"Then get to it already!" Naruto yelled fuming as he started his walk back to the village.

"Well if you'd stuck around a bit longer you would've seen my completed evacuation plan." The brunette retorted.

"Let's go." Naruto replied waving the brunette forward sounding pissed but Shikamaru knew he wasn't mad at all.

Shikamaru had his answer Naruto loved him, even if Naruto refused to outwardly show it, he knew he had the blonde's love and for now it was enough. It meant he had a chance to win him over. With these thoughts in mind Shikamaru's spirit was recharged, and his outlook on things was surprisingly optimistic considering the village's predicament.

"Oi baka, I'm not giving up on you." Shikamaru called out stopping the blonde in his tracks.

Deep down Naruto was happy to hear those words. He didn't turn and look at Shikamaru, due to the blush that stretched across his face. His legs felt wobbly, and his heart was still beating fast. He couldn't believe things between them hadn't changed at all even though they've been apart. The truth was Naruto loved him just as deeply as before, if not more.

Shikamaru smiled. 'There's still a chance for us.'


End file.
